Saint Seiya: Gold Saints
by Lunaaatico
Summary: Han pasado 15 años después de lo que pasó frente al Muro de los Lamentos, ahora todos los Santos Dorados del siglo XX y XVIII han regresado a la vida, familias destruidas por la guerra y amistades pasadas se vuelven a reunir pero aún queda el misterio de quien fue el causante de la resurrección de los Caballeros De Oro que conformaron la Elite de Athena
1. Recuerdos de un pasado dorado

**HOLA QUE TAL! Soy nueva en FanFiction y esta es mi primera historia, llevo mucho tiempo pensando en ella y por fin me decidí a subirla, espero sea de su agrado y de ante mano quiero decir que si será algo larga, mi cabeza está llena de ideas y tengo que aprovecharlas al máximo  
** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Este fic es digamos situado en un mundo paralelo a Saint Seiya original  
Fhey Eirena: Reencarnación de la Diosa Afrodita del siglo XX  
Leah Eustratios: Semidiosa, hija de Fhey y Aioria de Leo  
Retsu Eustratios: Semidios, hermano menor de Leah e hijo de Fhey y Aioria  
Quiero dar el crédito de los apellidos a **Scarlet Leinth** y a su fic **EUSTRATIOS, NO EIRENA**

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
NO ME PERTENECEN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saint**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 1: Recuerdos De Un Pasado Dorado**

Atenas, Grecia. 14 de Agosto del 2015

 _\- ¿Crees que he hecho un buen trabajo?._ Preguntaba Leah, la joven semidiosa que miraba sentada las ruinas del antiguo santuario acompañada del Pegaso-. _No estoy segura de que mi madre haya tomado una buena decisión._

\- _Los dorados siempre han sido la elite de Athena, tu padre Aioria así como tu tío Aioros fueron de los más importantes de la anterior orden dorada y ahora tu hermano que es parte de la nueva generación_. Intervino Seiya antes de que un inocente Pegaso pudiese hablar _-. Koga, la señorita Saori necesita de tu ayuda._

Pegaso se puso de pie y le sonrió a Leah cuando se retiraba, mientras Seiya se sentaba junto a ella mirando las ruinas del lugar donde anteriormente se encontraban las doce casas del zodiaco.

\- _¿Tu conociste a mi padre no es así Seiya? Dime como era él_. Preguntó apresurada la adolecente al de Sagitario-. _Mamá usualmente evade el tema, lo único que me ha dicho es que fue el único amor que tuvo en toda la vida y que siempre ve a papá en Mí y en Retsu._

El de Sagitario miró al cielo tratando de buscar algo ante los ojos de la muchacha que se sintió ignorada por unos momentos

\- _¿Tío Seiya, estas bien?_. Preguntó un tanto inquieta la muchacha y notó que Seiya sonreía apuntado con su dedo al cielo

 _\- Mira Leah ahí está Leo, la constelación protectora de tu padre, brilla con la misma intensidad que el día en que naciste_. Dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces mirando al dorado antes de fijar sus ojos aguamarina al cielo sonriendo

\- _Aioria…Aioria era un hombre por completo admirable, un caballero orgulloso y valiente, un amigo noble y justo pero, más que nada un padre y esposo amoroso y entregado_. Rio Seiya-. _Recuerdo el día en el que naciste, ni siquiera recordó que era su cumpleaños simplemente no paraba de rezarle a Athena y a todos los Dioses por tu bienestar y el de Fhey, no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro lleno de estrés y preocupaciones hasta que te escuchó y se regocijó, desde ese momento tuvo una meta más en su vida y por cumplir aquella meta no le importaba cualquier sacrificio que tendría que hacer_.

En ese instante Leah bajó la mirada que apuntaba hacia la constelación de Leo y Seiya notó que un par de lágrimas caían por sus rosadas mejillas mientras el de Sagitario se volvía su vista al firmamento-. _Estoy seguro que él estaría orgulloso de lo que eres Leah, pero a su vez creo que Aioria querría que no te enfrasques en el sufrimiento y vivas la vida que por derecho has merecido vivir, que vuelvas a ser la dulce Leah que el cargó en sus brazos aquella noche que por primera vez la constelación de Leo brilló más que el resto._

- _Volver?_ -. La muchacha levantó la mirada para quedar viendo directamente a los ojos del dorado tratando de esperar una respuesta, quien al mismo tiempo posó sus grandes ojos en los aguamarina de la adolecente y le sonrió

 _\- Sabes porque tu madre dice que ve a Aioria en ti y en tu hermano?_ Preguntó Seiya en un tono juguetón lleno de complicidad y a la vez de seriedad, a lo cual Leah negó con la cabeza un par de veces por lo que Seiya soltó una sonora carcajada

El ambiente de seriedad y sentimentalismo se había hundido gracias a la vigorosa risa del caballero de Sagitario pero la joven muchacha se mantenía a la expectativa de lo que diría el dorado

\- _Como diría Marin, ver a Retsu es como volver a ver a Aioria en su época de adolecente_. Sonrió Seiya y puso su mano en el hombro de Leah.- _pero lo peculiar en ti, está en tus ojos de Leona_

 _\- Mis ojos?_. Abrió rápidamente ambos espejos aguamarina y señalando con uno de sus dedos-. _Hablas en serio tío Seiya?_

El dorado asintió-. _Tienes los ojos de tu padre y a través de ellos emanas también la calidez de tu cosmos como él lo hacía, aunque_. Sonrió Seiya-. _Debo admitir que también tienes su mirada fulminante cuando te enojas_

La joven le dio un codazo al caballero en las costillas y apartó su mirada de él haciendo un puchero-. _Eso no es gracioso Seiya_

\- _Claro que es gracioso_. Continuó riendo el dorado pero recuperó la compostura y nuevamente miró al cielo-. _Tal vez Retsu sea la imagen física de Aioria pero tu Leah, eres la imagen espiritual de él_. Seiya regresó su mirada a Leah y le limpió las lágrimas-. _Pero tienes también la inocencia y bondad de tu madre._

El silencio emergió por unos minutos hasta que Seiya se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse de la muchacha _-. Apresúrate ya está haciéndose muy tarde y te resfriarás si te quedas aquí_. Gritó Seiya mientras se alejaba con una mano levantada

La muchacha corrió y se abalanzó contra el dorado casi tumbándolo-. _Seiya de Sagitario como se te ocurre el dejar a tu sobrina a su suerte en la oscuridad_. Reprendió la muchacha mientras el guardián de la doceava casa la cargaba en la espalda en dirección al campamento de los caballeros cerca de Rodorio

\- _Eres una digna hija de tus padres Leah Eustratios además de una valiente y poderosa Leo como tus antecesores._ Dijo Seiya en un tono lleno de orgullo

\- _Antecesores? Es que acaso mi papá no fue el único Leo anterior a Micenas?_

Seiya soltó nuevamente una sonora carcajada recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la muchacha-. _Oye no seas violenta Leah_!.

 _\- Y tú no te burles de mí Seiya, eso no es nada cortés viniendo de un caballero dorado_. Dijo la joven haciendo un leve puchero

\- _Bueno verás, desde que Athena bajó a la tierra han existido muchísimos caballeros de oro, plata y bronce, a decir verdad no conozco los nombres de todos ellos._ Musitó Seiya un poco avergonzado

\- _Serías el mejor libro de historia si lo supieras tío_. Sonrió la muchacha bajándose de la espalda del de Sagitario y caminando junto a el aferrada de su brazo.

\- _Al fin alguien me entiende_. Sonrió Seiya continuando su camino-. _Lo que recuerdo sobre los anteriores caballeros de leo es que el anterior a tu padre se llamaba Regulus y anterior a él, el portador de la armadura de Leo fue Ilias, padre de Regulus y hermano mayor del caballero Sísifo de Sagitario, ellos combatieron en la guerra contra Hades en el siglo XVIII._ Dijo Seiya muy seriamente pero denotando algo de dolor en su expresión por usar tanto su cerebro para recordar ese tipo de cosas

\- _Eso significa que los caballeros de Leo y Sagitario han mantenido un lazo de sangre no es así Seiya? Así como el lazo que existió entre mi papá y mi tío Aioros_. Pregunto muy entusiasmada Leah

 _\- Quizá así sea_. Se rascó Seiya la cabeza en modo de duda-. _Pero a lo que quiero llegar es que los caballeros de Leo han sido de los más poderosos en la orden dorada de cada generación, por ejemplo, a ese muchacho Regulus lo llamaban prodigio, no recuerdo por qué pero fue el más poderoso de su generación al igual que tu padre, estoy seguro que darás a la talla en cada misión que se te sea encargada, al igual que tu hermano está dando lo mejor de sí como en nuevo Caballero Dorado de Leo, al fin y al cabo ambos son hijos del Relámpago Dorado Aioria._

Los dos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al campamento donde todos los esperaban y Seiya empujó a Leah para que fuese con sus amigos mientras le sonreía y este se acercaba a Fhey

 _\- Es igual de quejumbrosa, impetuosa, inquieta, curiosa y terca que tú._ Dijo Seiya y nuevamente ganándose un golpe pero esta vez de una cuchara de palo que Fhey tenía en las manos, lo cual hizo que el dorado se sujetara con fuerza la cabeza-. _Olvidé mencionar VIOLENTA_. Casi gritó Seiya haciendo un puchero y generando risas de todos sus camaradas.


	2. El Regreso

**HOLA, HOLA, HOLA!  
Aquí les traigo el Segundo Capítulo de mi querida historia que esta destinada a causar muerte cerebral en algunos de ustedes :3  
Sin más preámbulo… a leer!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

shakanonaries: Bueno con respecto a los Doraditos habrá una peque sorpresa que no te diré porque dejaría de ser sorpresa y bueno lo de la Saga de Ofiuco también viene como parte de la sorpresa jajaja a decir verdad no estarán presentes los Goldies de Next Dimension o bueno, no hasta que mi cerebro sepa donde ubicarlos bien (cosa que dudo mucho, últimamente ha estado rebelde) y bueno Leah trata de esa manera a Seiya de cariño y el ayudó a su entrenamiento, espero terminar con un par de capítulos más para hacer un par de Gaidens y así puedan entender que y quienes son en si ellas al igual que Retsu

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Este fic es digamos situado en un mundo paralelo a Saint Seiya original 

**SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
NO ME PERTENECEN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Santuario De Athena. 1 de Agosto del 2002

Risas y gimoteos se escuchaban resonar por todo el templo de Leo mientras un joven caballero hacia cosquillas a una bebe en su pequeña barriga y le sonreía-. Sabes Leah, tú eres la mayor recompensa a todo lo que he pasado en la vida, y lo único que quiero es hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor para ti y tu mamá. Sonrió nuevamente el caballero mientras los hermosos ojos de la infante se posaban en los suyos y le propinaba una dulce sonrisa que terminó por derretir el corazón del león dorado.

\- Llevo buscándolos horas por todo el santuario y vengo a encontrarlos a ambos en la cama. Se escuchó una armoniosa voz que llegaba desde la puerta de la habitación del León-. Tanto padre como hija son unos desconsiderados. Se acercó la joven a la cama donde su esposo y su hija se encontraban jugando

\- Creo que debiste buscar en Leo primero, Fhey, antes que en el resto del santuario. Sonrió el de Leo mientras sostenía el mentón de su esposa y le propinaba un cálido beso

\- Eres el caballero más desconsiderado con su esposa, Aioria de Leo. Le sonrió Fhey

\- Más bien soy el único caballero que tiene una esposa. Dijo el dorado sonriéndole a su mujer mientras volvía a jugar con la pequeña-. Sabes Fhey…..

La joven apartó la mirada de su hija y posó sus ojos azul cielo en su esposo

\- En días como este, me gustaría tener una vida normal y no la de un caballero para poder estar contigo y nuestra hija sin miedo de tener que ir a una guerra y posiblemente no regresar. Vio directamente a los ojos de su esposa-. Pero sé que tarde o temprano llegará el fin y ahora más que nunca me aterra el dejarlas solas

Fhey se acercó más a su esposo besándole tiernamente la frente para luego posar su cabeza en el hombro de este, dejando en completo silencio la casa de Leo puesto que la pequeña se había dormido en los brazos de su padre.

El silenció duró poco hasta que un gran trueno resonó en todo el santuario despertando a la pequeña y el cosmos del León Dorado se estremeció al igual que el de su esposa, dejando a todos sumidos en una completa oscuridad.

 **Saint Seiya: Luz Y Esperanza**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 2: El Regreso**

Atenas, Grecia. 16 de Agosto del 2015

El sol empezaba a sobresalir por detrás de las colinas golpeando de lleno el rostro de una joven adolecente quien instintivamente se cubrió con las mantas que la cobijaban hasta que abruptamente algo golpeó su cabeza.

- _AHORA SI TE CARGÓ HADES, RETSU…..!_ La muchacha se sentó en la cama violentamente y vio a todos sus amigos a su alrededor con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros

\- _Feliz cumpleaños Leah!_ Gritaron todos los presentes al unísono mientras lanzaban confeti hacia la muchacha quien aún no lograba despertar del susto propinado por sus compañeros

Fhey se hizo paso entre los caballeros sosteniendo un pequeño pastel y sonriendo mientras veía a su hija, a su vez el resto de los presentes, la joven sacerdotisa no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro hasta mirar a su madre quien se sentó al filo de la cama derramando sutiles lágrimas tratando de que nadie las viera, pero la concentración de Leah hacia su madre fue interrumpida por su hermano quien la estrujó entre sus fuertes brazos-. _Feliz cumpleaños gato rebelde_. Le dijo el Santo de Leo a su hermana

\- _Oigan, esto no era necesario en serio, pero….como es que se enteraron si los únicos que lo sabían eran Retsu y Ko_ …La muchacha paró de hablar repentinamente posando su mirada en su hermano

\- _A mí no me veas, yo no les dije nada_. Cambió el tono de voz a uno más serio tratando de denotar fastidio-. _Crees que soy un chismoso como Koga?_

Y en ese momento Leah lanzó una mirada fulminante al Pegaso quien se escondió tras Sōma-. _Eres un chismoso de lo peor!_

\- _Ellos preguntaron y yo solo se los dije_. Rio Koga aún escondido tras Sōma.

\- _Les agradezco mucho el detalle pero en serio no debieron hacerlo amigos._ Trato de sonreír la muchacha y abrazó gentilmente a su madre y a su hermano simultáneamente

Fhey se soltó del agarre de su hija sonriendo a los muchachos-. _Creo que sería prudente que dejaran que se cambie de ropa antes que Sōma tenga una hemorragia por lo rojo que esta._

Todos regresaron su mirada al caballero del León Menor-. _NO ME JUZGUEN_. Gritó completamente sonrojado y dando la espalda a todos mientras que a Leah se le soltó una carcajada tan sonora que hizo que todos sus amigos las siguieran burlándose de Sōma.

Afueras de Rodorio

Sin saber cómo, Leah pudo librarse de sus amigos que desde la mañana estuvieron sobre ella felicitándola, tuvo una de esas inusuales escapadas hacia las afueras de Rodorio donde casi siempre el Caballero de Sagitario la encontraba sentada a las puertas de la ciudad

\- _Creo que me alejé mucho esta vez_. Se dijo a si misma mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza-. _Retsu va a regañarme, estoy segura_. En ese mismo momento algo pasó frente a ella a gran velocidad siendo detenido por una vieja pared que se despedazó con el impacto

Rodorio, Atenas

Una nube de polvo se alzó tras un gran estruendo a las afueras de la ciudad donde un pequeño grupo de caballeros de bronce caminaban buscando a su amiga

\- _Creo que ya encontramos a Leah_. Dijo la joven amazona del águila al resto de sus amigos

- _Esos cosmos…..son cosmos oscuros algo pasó en las afueras_. Corrió el caballero de Orión siguiendo al del León Menor que se adelantó al escuchar el nombre de Leah salir de la boca de Juna

* _Ya voy Leah….no te preocupes, yo te protegeré_ *. Se decía a si mismo Sōma mientras aceleraba la carrera al ver el gran destello que fulminó con su luz las afueras de la ciudad.

Afueras de Rodorio, Atenas

Leah trato de correr para ver que era pero fue sorprendida por un golpe directo en el estómago que la obligó a caer de rodillas con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento, tras ponerse de pie dos figuras encapuchadas se posaron frente a ella.- _Quien demonios son ustedes!_

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia los escombros sacando el cuerpo de un muchacho inconsciente y una caja de pandora dorada-. _Debes regresar al inframundo a seguir pagando tus pecados_. Uno de los hombres estuvo a punto de decapitar al muchacho pero el destello de un relámpago golpeó su mano haciendo que suelte al chico

\- _Oigan zoquetes! No sé quién sean y no me interesa en lo más mínimo pero no voy a permitir que lastimen a nadie._ Corrió Leah a toda velocidad embistiendo a ambos sujetos haciendo que suelten la caja de pandora-. _Y tampoco sé de dónde sacaron esto pero no les voy a permitir llevárselo….RELAMPAGO DE VOLTAJE_. Invocó su técnica azotando ambos cuerpos contra el piso provocando que desaparezcan

\- _Pero que Hades fue eso_. Miró los agujeros en el suelo tras el impacto de los cuerpos y el destello de la caja de pandora la volvió en si-. _Esta es….._ Se puso de rodillas frente a la caja-. _Pero….cómo es posible!._

De un momento al otro una sombra se posó tras ella. _Aléjate de eso niña….._ Aquel muchacho se había posado a sus espaldas elevando su cosmos provocando que a Leah se le enfriara la espina

\- _Oye espera yo so….._ Leah se dio la vuelta pero no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que el joven había perdido el conocimiento y su cuerpo había caído sobre el de ella-. _Estas bien? Despierta! Quien eres!?_

Rodorio, Atenas, 18 de Agosto del 2015

Sintió una mano, no era como las que había sentido antes, esta mano era cálida además de ser muy suave sin las dolorosas secuelas que conllevaban los entrenamientos y emanaba de ella un cálido, casi tranquilizante cosmos para el muchacho. Abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza viendo a su lado a una chica dormida apoyada sobre una de sus manos y tomando la mano de el con la otra, al momento la reconoció, era la chica que lo había ayudado con aquellos hombres que intentaron matarlo. No quiso despertarla, se veía tan dulce y pacífica en ese estado que no quiso corromper su sueño ni siquiera moviendo su mano, Posó nuevamente su cabeza sobre la almohada manteniendo fijos sus ojos azul marino en el inocente rostro de aquella chica hasta que sintió que la puerta del habitación se abría

\- _Al fin despertaste_. Escuchó la voz de la mujer de cabellera lila que entraba tranquilamente a la habitación, mientras el muchacho se exaltó pensando que la chica despertaría de su sueño-. _No te preocupes tiene el sueño un tanto pesado por no dormir al cuidarte este par de días_. Dijo la mujer sonriendo-. _No se ha apartado de ti ni te ha liberado desde que te encontró en el pueblo junto a tu armadura, Regulus._

Por un momento el joven pensó que se trataba de Sasha por sentir el gentil cosmos de Athena en ella pero al acercarse notó que no era ella, era imposible, él sabía lo que había pasado, sabía que él había muerto en su lucha contra Rhadamanthys, recordaba el dolor al incinerarse su cuerpo por la Exclamación Zodiacal y aquella sensación de paz que le dio al fundir su cosmos con la naturaleza, misma sensación que sentía nuevamente al tener a esa muchacha a su lado tomando su mano

\- _Eres Athena verdad?...Sé que no debo estar aquí, se supone que estoy muerto, no entiendo que sucedió._ Dijo Regulus aguantando las lágrimas _-. Acaso Athena, sabes porque estoy de vuelta entre los vivos?_

Saori simplemente sonrió _-. Mi nombre es Saori_. La diosa bajó la mirada un poco-. _Y no lo sé Regulus, lo único que sé es que no eres el único que ha regresado desde el Hades pero….te prometo que encontraremos juntos el porqué, pero por ahora te pido que descanses aún estas lastimado._ Saori se volteó hacia la puerta con intenciones de salir pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la misma-. _Su nombre es Leah, por favor cuida bien de mi sobrina, Regulus de Leo_

El muchacho se sonrojó volviendo la mirada hacia Leah que se mantenía aún dormida, sonrió mirándola y cerró nuevamente los ojos para dejarse envolver entre el cálido cosmos que desprendía la muchacha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Se encuentra en buenas condiciones? Señorita Athena?_ Preguntó el hombre que llevaba una cinta en la cabeza, sentado junto a una caja de pandora dorada

\- _Regulus está bien Sísifo no tienes por qué preocuparte, Leah lo está cuidando de maravilla_. Le sonrió Saori al antiguo caballero de Sagitario-. _Por ahora lo que debe preocuparnos es por qué han regresado los dorados a la vida_

 _\- La señorita Fhey ha ido con Seiya y Dohko de Libra a la misión que ha encomendado usted_ , Diosa Athena. Dijo el caballero a su Diosa con intensa fatiga mental

Saori puso su mano en el hombro de Sísifo y le sonrió haciendo que este levante la mirada hacia ella-. _Te pido por favor regreses a la cama para que descanses, al igual que Regulus acabas de despertar, debes estar muy cansado por todo lo que pasó._ Reprendió Saori al antiguo caballero-. _Albafica, Manigoldo, Aspros, Shion y Asmita aún no han despertado desde que los trajimos, aunque tú ya hayas despertado y tu cuerpo este descansado, tu alma y cosmos no lo están_

\- _Pero…..Señorita Athena Yo…me encuentro excelente, se lo juro_. Dijo Sísifo un tanto animado

\- _Siento tu cosmos y tu corazón perturbado por la guerra que sostuvieron contra Hades, Quizá….. Yo no sea Sasha pero…._ Saori se agachó quedando al mismo nivel que Sísifo y acarició la mejilla del dorado-. _Mis queridos caballeros dorados son lo más importante para mí_

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Por Athena! Cuanto tiempo me quedé dormida!._ Despertó Leah aun sujetando la mano de Regulus quien al verla sonrió y la muchacha posó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas sobre los del joven dorado-. _Ya despertaste! Pensé que ibas a tardar más_. Se abalanzo a los brazos del joven y lo abrazó con fuerza-. _Me habías preocupado desde que te entro la fiebre_. Sonrió Leah mientras se mantenía abrazando al joven León quien tiritaba por el dolor en su espalda a causa del fuerte abrazo, de un momento al otro ambos quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro hasta que Leah un tanto avergonzada se separó abruptamente del joven León

\- _Perdóname! No fue mi intenci…._ La muchacha notó que el caballero le sonreía generando un leve sonrojo en ella-. _Yo así de cariñosa y no sé ni cómo te llama_ s. Suspiró Leah y aclaró un tanto su dulce voz-. _Mi nombre es Leah, Leah Eustratios y tú eres…?_

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado-. _Si te digo quien soy de seguro te vas a asustar._ Bajó la mirada

\- _Vamos dime._ Sonrió Leah acercándose más al joven dorado-. _Lo único que podría asustarme es ver a mi hermano en ropa interior_ …..Leah imaginó dicha escena en su cabeza-. _Gracias por la imagen mental Retsu_ … _te prometo no asustarme_. Volvió a sonreírle al muchacho generando que este se sonrojara

\- _Soy Re….Re…_ El muchacho tragó saliva y se armó de valor-. _Soy Regulus….. Caballero dorado de Leo, fiel servidor de la Señorita Athena_

\- _Dices Regulus?._ Leah hizo memoria de lo que Seiya le había contado hace un par de días y abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida-. _Regulus de Leo? El prodigio? El más poderoso caballero dorado que derrotó a Rhadamanthys de Wyvern en la batalla en el Lienzo Perdido contra el señor de inframundo en el siglo 18?... E…..Ese Regulus de Leo?_

Regulus se sentía intimidado ante las palabras de Leah sonrojándose aún más por la cercanía de la muchacha pero a pesar de todo logró asentir con la cabeza débilmente.

\- _Juna me dijo que les traje…._ El caballero del León menor entró de improviso a la habitación cerrada encontrando a los dos muchachos cerca por lo que azotó en una pequeña mesita la charola con comida y vendas que llevaba consigo, regando lo que contenía el plato-. _Pero qué demonios significa esto!_. Gritó furibundo viendo con desprecio a Regulus

Ambos muchachos se alejaron apresuradamente haciendo que los dos quedaran a las esquinas de la cama completamente sonrojados

\- _No…..no es lo que te imaginas Sōma_. Decía Leah completamente avergonzada en uno de los rincones de la cama mientras que Regulus negaba incontables veces con la cabeza apoyando lo que Leah decía.

Sin decir nada el Santo de bronce se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras de sí mismo

- _Creo que se enojó mucho_. Dijo Regulus aún ruborizado y viendo a la puerta mientras Leah se tomaba de la cabeza en son de molestia

\- _No sé qué demonios trae, supongo que tendré que hablar con él, pero primero…..te buscaré algo de comer._ Sonrió la muchacha viendo a Regulus nuevamente un tanto sonrojada y poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre el pecho del muchacho haciendo se sonrojara aún más-. _Y buscaré unas vendas para cambiar esto_

Mientras la Leah se ponía de pie, la puerta nuevamente se abrió dejando entrar al Sagitariano quien cargaba a sus espaldas una pesada caja de pandora

- _Tío Sísifo!._ Gritó emocionado Regulus quien intentó ponerse de pie simplemente para terminar tropezando y ser sostenido por la joven sacerdotisa

 _-No debes hacer eso!._ Levantó Leah la voz llevándose toda la atención de ambos dorados y sonrojándose nuevamente-. _Vas a lastimarte de nuevo! Y yo…._ Bajó Leah la mirada que hasta ese momento la tenía posada en el caballero del León Dorado-. _Yo no quiero que te lastimes de nuevo._

Sísifo puso su caja de pandora en el suelo y se dirigió hacia ambos adolecentes quitando el peso de Regulus sobre Leah quien se dirigió hacia la mesita donde estaba la charola

\- _Muchas gracias Señor Sísifo._ Miró Leah nuevamente a Regulus sonriendo-. _Te traeré algo de comer._ Dijo antes de salir apresurada de la habitación dejando ambos dorados acongojados

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _\- Leah? Estas bien?._ Le preguntaba una pequeña Muviana sentada en la mesa donde Leah acomodaba un plato de sopa sobre una charola

 _\- Claro que estoy bien Raki_. Se sonrojó levemente Leah.

 _-Y porque te sonrojas entonces...has estado muy rara desde que regresaste con ese chico._ La pequeña Muviana se acercó más al rostro de Leah asustándola

 _\- Pues estas loca Raki, yo estoy bien, ya estas imaginando cosas_. Desvió la mirada de la niña tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro

 _\- Entonces porque estas tan roja_. Rio Raki a carcajadas causando molestia en Leah-. _TE GUSTA ESE NIÑO!_

Leah se alejó de la charola rudamente aún sonrojada -. _Pide a alguien que lleve esto a Regulus._ Salió Leah de la cocina dejando a Raki un tanto asustada-. _Y DEJA DE MOLESTARME RAKI O SE LO DIRÉ A KIKI!_

 _\- Pero…._ La pequeña miró la charola con la sopa-. _Creo que se la llevaré yo_

En el pasillo Leah daba fuetes y sonoros pasos encontrándose en su camino a Retsu y Sōma

 _\- Y ustedes quítense!._ Subió Leah el tono de su voz muy molesta empujando a su hermano y su amigo

 _\- Y a esta que le pasa._ Decía Retsu apoyado contra la pared hacia donde lo había empujado su hermana

Mientras Sōma veía con tristeza a Leah _-. Yo no sé._ Respondió un tanto deprimido

 _\- YA TE ESTAS VOLVIENDO MÁS LOCA!_ Gritó el joven caballero de Leo a su hermana mientras esta se quitaba uno de los tenis y lo arrojaba a su hermano impactando directamente su rostro ante un angustiado Sōma y una Raki que salía de la cocina con la charola que Leah había dejado

 _-DEJAME EN PAZ!._ Se sacó el otro tenis lanzándolo contra su hermano, pero este fue recibido en el rostro del nuevo Patriaca que inocentemente pasaba por ahí acompañado de la Amazona de Géminis

 _\- A PARTE DE LOCA VIOLENTA!._ Gritó nuevamente Retsu, mientras Leah se acercaba toda iracunda hacia su hermano

Harbinger se interpuso en medio de los dos hermanos sosteniendo a Leah de los hombros mientras Retsu se asomaba a espaldas del nuevo Patriarca

 _-VUELVE A LLAMARME LOCA Y TE PARTIRÉ LA CARA!._ Decía Leah mientras trataba de soltarse del guardián de la segunda casa

 _-PUES ESO ES LO QUE ERES! COMO SE TE OCURRE GOLPEAR AL PATRIACA! LOCA_!. Decía Retsu

Leah en ese momento vio uno de sus tenis frente a ella y levantó la mirada hasta posarla sobre el gran Toro que estaba frente a ella, notando su rostro enrojecido por el golpe que recibió

 _\- Lo…..Lo siento mucho Gran Patriarca._ Bajo nuevamente la mirada y se soltó de Harbinger echando a correr dejando a todos anonadados por su comportamiento

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- _Entonces dices que todos regresamos?_ Decía el joven Leo a su tío quien se había sentado a su lado

 _-Es lo que supone la señorita Athena, Regulus, aún no sabemos por qué ni para qué pero Dohko y la señorita Afrodita junto con otro dorado de esta época partieron a buscar al resto_. Le explicó el de Sagitario mientras Regulus bajaba la mirada.

Sísifo vio la reacción de su sobrino e inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la cabeza de este-. _Esta puede que sea una nueva oportunidad de vida para nosotros, especialmente para ti que no disfrutaste mucho la anterior._ Dijo el de sagitario a su sobrino mientras este levantaba nuevamente su mirada-. _Pero a pesar de que somos caballeros y tenemos nuestras responsabilidades, date esta nueva oportunidad de vivir mi querido sobrino._ Le dijo Sísifo a Regulus mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la puerta-. _Ella es muy hermosa y amable según me ha dicho la señorita Athena y según vi hace un momento_

Regulus se sonrojó levemente ante la mención de su tío y tragó saliva

 _\- Quien sabe y esta sea la oportunidad que no tuviste en tu anterior vida_. Sonrió Sísifo y puso la mano sobre su mentón-. _Como era que se llamaba?_ Se preguntó a sí mismo

 _-Leah…_ Respondió instintivamente el joven león aún ruborizado

 _-Ah! Es verdad! Leah Eustratios_. Dijo Sísifo y salió de la habitación dejando a su sobrino aún sonrojado-. Quizá si sea tu oportunidad mi querido sobrino, una oportunidad para ser feliz


	3. Lazos De Familia

**Madre mía! He tenido mucho que hacer y no pude subir este cap el fin de semana, lo siento mucho y pasando a temas más importantes (USTEDES) quiero agradecer a las personas que le dieron FAV y Follow a este descabellado proyecto y también a quienes me dejaron Reviews, se los agradezco mucho, voy a trabajar duro en esta historia para no decepcionarlos, como les dije a mis amigos, ME HICIERON SENTIR BONITO jajajaja muchas gracias nuevamente y quiero decirles que de aquí actualizaré el día jueves o tal vez viernes ya que tengo un examen parcial de inglés y MY MOTHER IS GOING TO KILL ME si no obtengo una buena nota…. Ya saben, típicas cosas de mamás!  
Bueno ya diciendo esto los dejo con las respuestas a sus Reviews y con SSGS :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El Primordial: YO! Mi loco cerebro fue el que pensó en no cumplir con el Marin x Aioria jajaja desde que volví a ver la serie que fue hace como unos 3 años mi cerebro estuvo maquinando un plan malvado para Shippear al Gato con alguien más y bueno a decir verdad Retsu no iba a ser el sucesor de Leo pero mejor pensé TODO QUEDA EN FAMILIA y así algo más bonito para Aioria, el ver a su hijo siendo el sucesor de algo que amó y respetastó hasta el final.

El Primordial: Te agradezco mucho por tus palabras :) no te decepcionaré ya verás! Y bueno a mí se me erizan los bellitos cada vez que veo a los Goldies del Siglo XVIII, mira qué casualidad! Dos de mis goldies favoritos también son Reg y Sísifo!, con respecto a Leah y Regulus hay unas cuantas sorpresitas con su relación! Una de ellas es Sōma como supongo pudiste darte cuenta jajajaja ya irás viendo lo que pasa entre el Cachorro y la hija del León Aioria

Loba-san: Enserio te gusta? Oooooooooow! Muchas gracias :') palabras como las tuyas me hacen querer seguir! Te lo agradezco muchísimo! coffcoffESPEROTESIGAGUSTANDODESPUÉSQUEMATEAALGUIENcoffcoff, bueno esa fue mi idea jajajajaja me gustan las tres generaciones pensaba meter a los Goldies de ND también pero no encajan! Espero hacerlo en otro fic (si es que mi cerebro me colabora)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Este fic es situado en un mundo paralelo a Saint Seiya original y puede causar cáncer ocular LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD 

**SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
NO ME PERTENECEN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 3: Lazos De Familia**

Rodorio, Atenas, 18 de Agosto del 2015

\- _Como que encontraste a mi hermana y a ese sujeto en la cama?._ Preguntaba Retsu a Sōma mientras se sentaban sobre un par de cajas de víveres en la cocina

\- _Bueno de hecho solo estaban tomados de la mano_. Respondió el peli naranja a Retsu quien cambió su mirada de repente

- _Porque no se lo dices amigo_. Pregunto el castaño a Sōma mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa-. _Obviamente no quiero que mi hermana tenga novio pero se de tus intenciones con ella desde que te conozco y no eres un mal partido, o al menos eso creo_

Sōma se contrajo en sus hombros mientras se ruborizaba completamente ante las palabras de su amigo-. _Tan obvio he sido entonces?_. Pregunto el León menor provocando la risa del caballero de Leo

De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrando la figura de Leah cabizbaja, Retsu se puso de pie siendo visto por Sōma mientras se dirigía a su hermana deteniéndose frente a ella

\- _Yo….. Yo lo…..._ Dijo la muchacha manteniendo sus ojos en sus pies descalzos-. _Yo no…._

Retsu atrajo a su hermana hacia sus brazos sujetándola con fuerza mientras Leah no soportó más y cayó en llanto derramando lágrimas en el pecho de su hermano-. _Ya cállate tonta, no pasó nada_. El muchacho besó gentilmente la cabeza de Leah-. _Oye cerebro de gato, eres mi hermana y aunque me lances todos tus zapatos y los tacones que te regalaron la otra vez, no voy a dejar de quererte._ Rio Retsu y separó un poco de el a Leah para limpiarle las lágrimas y mirándola a los ojos-. _Pero te advierto que la próxima vez te lanzaré mis calcetines y no te va a gustar_

Leah soltó una pequeña risa ante lo dicho por su hermano pero de un momento al otro recibía un ligero golpe en la cabeza-. _Oye! Me dolió!._ En ese instante notó la mirada furiosa de su hermano dirigiéndose a ella

\- _Eres una tonta Leah! Como se te ocurre_. Retsu se dio la vuelta y puso una rodilla en el piso haciendo un gesto a su hermana-. _Sube, antes de que me tiente a decirle a mamá que estuviste andando descalza toda la tarde_

La muchacha se ruborizó ante tal regaño de su hermano y subió rápidamente a su espalda mientras Sōma luchaba por no soltar una carcajada ante las palabras de su amigo

\- _Sōma vas a quedarte?_ Preguntó Leah a su compañero mientras abrazaba del cuello a su hermano y este se ponía de pie

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación que compartían Juna y Raki puesto que Leah había informado que Regulus estaba en la suya, lo cual molestó de manera al caballero del León Menor.

Tras dejar a Leah con las muchachas, ambos caballeros de bronce se dirigieron a su habitación

\- _Eres un buen hermano mayor_. Le dijo Sōma a Retsu mientras caminaban por el pasillo

 _\- Hermano mayor?_ . Sonrió levemente Retsu lo cual generó intriga en su amigo

\- _Hablo en serio no te burles_. Le dijo el de cabello naranja a Retsu-. _Eres un excelente hermano mayor para Leah_

\- _A decir verdad Leah es la mayor de los dos_. Supo decir el caballero de Leo-. _Tenemos un año de diferencia, mas o menos_

El del león menor se sujetó la mandíbula para que esta no cayera al piso-. _Yo pensé que tu…._

 _\- Que yo era el mayor? Mmmmm._ Puso Retsu la mano en su mentón-. _Déjame adivinar, porque siempre protejo a mi hermana? O porque denoto más años que ella?_

\- _Opción A._ replicó Sōma a su amigo ante la mirada fría de este

Retsu sonrió ante el nerviosismo de su amigo-. _Los hermanos siempre somos así amigo, peleamos, discutimos, incluso cuando éramos pequeños una vez le corté la mitad de su cabello porque rompió uno de mis juguetes._ Le dijo Retsu mientras Sōma lo miraba con ojos de desaprobación-. _Era mi favorito…._ Respondió Retsu tratando de defenderse-. _Pero a pesar de todo nos es imposible_ _dejar de querernos, ambos lo sentimos a pesar de que casi nunca nos lo decimos_

Rodorio, Atenas, 19 de Agosto del 2015

Las risas de dos muchachos invadían las calles de Rodorio, mientras un par de adolescentes jugaban muy animadamente junto a una fuente de agua

 _\- Retsu ya por favor, voy a caerme…_ Gritaba la castaña de ojos aguamarina a su hermano mientras se aferraba con fuerza de sus hombros

 _\- Me debes el golpe del zapato de ayer Leah!._ Le decía Retsu a su hermana aún girando sobre su propio eje teniendo a Leah aferrada a su espalda

 _\- Eres muy rencoroso con tu hermana!_

- _Agradéceme que no le diré a mamá sobre la marca que dejaste en el Patriaca._ El muchacho bajó a su hermana quien se sentó en la fuente mientras el se mantuvo de pie frente a ella-. _Hay algo que olvidamos…._ Dijo el Santo en un tono preocupado a su hermana

 _\- Olvidar? Que cosa?_. La muchacha posó sus ojos en los espejos azules de su hermano-. _No me digas que olvidaste cambiarte los calcetines._ Le dijo la joven sacerdotisa al Santo

\- _Estas muy graciosa últimamente no crees?_. Retsu soltó una ligera sonrisa hacia su hermana seguida por un tenue suspiro-. _Olvidamos ir a cierto lugar especial el día de tu cumpleaños_

La semidiosa abrió sus ojos como platos y rápidamente tomó la mano de su hermano jalándolo y emprendiendo una veloz carrera

Entrada a Rodorio

\- _Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí._ El joven caballero de Sagitario caminaba junto a su amigo, el caballero de Géminis, por las calles de lo que anteriormente era un pueblito y ahora una pequeña ciudad-. _Pero a pesar del tiempo, Rodorio sigue siendo hermoso_

 _\- Te estas dejando llevar por todo esto Sísifo, mi consejo sería que no te acostumbres tanto_. Le dijo el Geminiano a su amigo con un tono de voz completamente frío mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta que le había sido dada por uno de los caballeros de plata

 _\- Puede que tengas razón Aspros._ Le dijo Sísifo gentilmente a lo que el Géminis asintió-. _Pero también puede ser que la Señorita Fhey tenga razón y esta sea una nueva oportunidad de vida para todos, de ser así no podremos dejar nuestras responsabilidades de caballeros sea cual sea el caso_

El Geminiano soltó una imperceptible sonrisa la cual Sísifo únicamente notó-. _Me sorprende de Ti Sísifo, tú que siempre fuiste un modelo de respeto, ahora llamas por su nombre humano a la Diosa Afrodita._ Dijo el antiguo Géminis a su amigo tratando de burlarse de el

\- _Es una orden directa de ella._ Supo decir el de Sagitario por lo que se llevó toda la atención de su amigo-. _Según lo que me supieron decir Integra y Dohko, la Señorita Fhey fue criada y entrenada como amazona en el Santuario por el caballero Aioros, nadie se dio cuenta de su poder hasta que cumplió 15 años, cuando tomó verdaderamente su lugar como la Diosa Afrodita junto a Athena ya tenía 20 años e incluso estaba casada y esperaba a su primera hija_. Aspros quedó hecho piedra escuchando la historia que le contaba su amigo _. Pidió a todos los santos que no usen el nombre Afrodita para referirse a ella, sino que simplemente la llamaran Fhey así como lo hacían todos antes de enterarse de su verdadero rango._

\- _Ella ama más su humanidad que su rango divino._ Le dijo Aspros a su camarada quien asintió ante lo dicho por su amigo, _Hay dioses que aman su lado humano y humanos que matarían por ser un Dios…_

Campos de flores, Cercanías al Antiguo Santuario

\- _Te gustan estas? Son las favoritas de mamá y supongo que también le gustarán a papá._ Preguntó la joven sacerdotisa mostrando a un pequeño ramillete de flores al castaño que yacía recostado mirando con sus espejos azules hacia el cielo-. _Retsu te estoy hablando!_

\- _Que crees que diría de mí?._ Retsu dejó su antigua posición y posó sus ojos sobre los aguamarina de su hermana-. _Nunca le pregunto a mamá porque se que aún le duele que no esté con nosotros y bueno se que el nunca estuvo consiente de mi existencia antes de morir_

Leah dejó el pequeño ramillete a un lado y se dirigió hacia su hermano sentándose de rodillas frente a el-. _Sabes, no lo recuerdo muy bien que digamos, solo imágenes borrosas, ni siquiera recuerdo su voz pero creo que estaría orgulloso de que a pesar que seas un cabeza hueca, también eres uno de los Santos más honorables y valientes de esta generación._ La muchacha pegó la frente a la de su hermano-. _Tú eres como el, Retsu, todos lo dicen, eres igual de fuerte, inteligente y aguerrido, lo de atractivo mejor pregúntaselo a alguien más._ Le golpeó la nariz gentilmente a su hermano generando una sonrisa en este.

De un momento al otro todo el cielo se obscureció y varios pequeños relámpagos empezaron a caer alrededor de los muchachos exaltándolos y obligándolos a ponerse de pie bruscamente, uno de los pequeños relámpagos cayó sobre el ramo de flores de Leah incinerándolo. No muy lejos de ellos, Leah notó una figura encapuchada dirigirse a ellos.


	4. Entre El Amor Y El Deber

**Holaaaaaaaaa! TENGO UNA ESCUSA! Una muy buena, ok no jajajajaja no la tengo, me dio flojera y a parte no podía entrar a mi cuenta, pero bueno aquí les traigo el Capítulo 4 de esta descabellada idea DISFRUTENLO**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loba-san: Adivina quién va a ser el desconocido! mi mejor amiga leyó el cap y me dijo "FUISTE MUY PREDECIBLE" jajajaja, bueno si friendzonee a Marin :v soy mala *insertar risas malvadas aquí* te contaré que me gusta mucho esa pareja (Marin X Aioria) que ha sido shippeada por generaciones y generaciones de fans pero quise hacer algo un poco diferente dejando a Marin en la BESTFRIENDZONE e incluyendo a Fhey en esta historia (y posiblemente en las próximas) :P para terminar con el chisme contigo jajajajaja creo que para la relación de Retsu y Leah me basé en la relación que tenía con mi hermano cuando era pequeña pero en nuestro caso, mi hermano es mayor a mi jajajajaja, Te agradezco mucho por darte el tiempo de leer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Este fic es situado en un mundo paralelo a Saint Seiya original, también quiero aclarar que estoy manejando un tiempo un tanto diferente a la historia real, todos los hechos de este fic se dan 15 años después de la muerte de los Dorados en el Inframundo y un año después de la batalla contra Saturno en SS Omega, es decir que en este fic, los hechos que se dieron en SS Omega fueron 14 años después del SS original.

Este fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_

**SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
NO ME PERTENECEN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Casa de Leo, 27 de Noviembre de 1997

 _\- Llevo dos años pidiéndote que dejes de hacer esto._ El guardián de la quinta casa se dirigía a la joven de larga cabellera castaña que se encontraba en la cocina preparando los alimentos para el Santo-. _Fhey, debes estar en tu templo, no aquí haciendo esto, este trabajo es indigno para…._

 _\- Una diosa?._ La muchacha interrumpió al Dorado y se dio la vuelta con un pequeño plato en sus manos y posando sus hermosos ojos azul cielo sobre los del León-. _Yo te he dicho durante dos años que no me trates diferente y no me haces caso, Aioria_. Fhey le sonrió al gran León y dejó el plato sobre la pequeña mesita que se encontraba en medio de ambos-. _Ya ven a desayunar o es que el León dorado quiere recibir una orden desde tan temprano en la mañana?_

Aioria se sentó de mala gana mirando el plato y generó un leve suspiro-. _Fhey, con respecto a ciertas cosas, no creo que sea una buena idea seguir con algunos planes…_

La muchacha se sentó en la silla frente al dorado _-. Es eso lo que dicta tu corazón Aioria? O simplemente es algo que tú crees correcto?._ preguntó Fhey aun manteniendo su sonrisa

\- _Yo no creo que siendo una Diosa debas resignarte a vivir una vida como ésta a mi lado, lavar platos, preparar comida, limpiar el piso no es digno para alguien de tu rango_. El joven caballero de 17 años alejó su mirada de Fhey-. _No soy digno de ti, debes ir a tu templo, eres una Diosa no mi escudera_

\- _Y si no deseo esa vida de Diosa que tanto quieres que viva? Qué pasaría si simplemente deseo la vida que he estado viviendo durante 15 años?._ Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a la derecha del León-. _Aioria, no me interesa tener la vida desenfrenada que ha dado fama a Afrodita desde le era del mito, tampoco me interesa un rango divino._ Fhey vio como el rostro de Aioria se ponía en extremo rojo y sus ojos quedaban tan abiertos como platos-. _Solo quiero estar aquí, tener una vida junto al hombre que amo, quiero lavar platos, preparar comida, cambiar pañales, quiero ver crecer a mis hijos cuando los tenga y de vez en cuando caminar por el Santuario tomada de la mano de cierto muchacho que conozco desde que tengo memoria, el muchacho con el que crecí._ Tomó la mano del León que de momento posó sus ojos sobre los de ella-. _Pero si enserio tu deseo es el que no vuelva, te juro que dejaré de venir._

El silencio se apoderó del quinto templo por unos minutos hasta que el canto de un ave se escuchó de la parte superior del mismo _-. Cásate conmigo…_ El caballero se puso de pie aferrando con fuerza la mano de la joven Diosa sonriendo _-. Deseo que por ti valgan la pena todas las penurias que deberé pasar, incluyendo el castigo del Patriaca por tomar como esposa a la Diosa Afrodita, cásate conmigo Fhey, tengamos la familia que deseamos y mantengámonos juntos hasta el final_

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 4: Entre El Amor Y El Deber**

 ** _Campos de flores, Cercanías al Antiguo Santuario, 19 de Agosto del 2015_**

\- _Quien demonios eres tú y que haces en este lugar._ El joven caballero de Leo se puso frente al ser encapuchado que se había posado en frente de él y su hermana mientras varios relámpagos continuaban cayendo alrededor de ellos, al no encontrar respuesta de extranjero, Retsu se abalanzó hacia el lleno de furia-. _Si no vas a hablar por las buenas, te sacaré las palabras por las malas!, Relampa…._ Trató de invocar su técnica pero su puño fue agarrado con fuerza por aquel hombre y así Retsu fue elevado y posteriormente azotado contra el piso generando un pequeño cráter en el lugar donde golpeo su cuerpo

Leah trató de correr hacia su hermano pero se detuvo en seco al sentir la mirada de aquel hombre dirigirse a ella-. _*Por qué me causa tanto miedo moverme?*_. Se preguntaba a si misma mientras sin darse cuenta sus ojos se posaron en los del hombre y gracias a un relámpago que cayó frente a el, Leah pudo ver su rostro junto a un ligero resplandor rojo que destelló de la mirada de el

 _\- Helena….._ Susurró el hombre, empezando a correr hacia Leah ajustando el puño de su mano para poder golpearla mientras la muchacha se mantenía inmóvil con la mirada perdida y derramando unas casi imperceptibles lágrimas

 ** _Cercanías al Antiguo Santuario. (al mismo tiempo)_**

\- _Ha sido un viaje muy corto pero de gran provecho_. Decía alegremente el caballero de Libra a su par de Sagitario mientras cargaba en su espalda a un joven de cabellos azules alborotados

\- _Era demasiado tranquilo hasta que Milo y Degel nos atacaron_. Dijo el de Sagitario ayudando al Acuariano a caminar-. _Lo que no comprendo por completo es porque unos nos atacan y otros no lo hacen_

El antiguo maestro rio con fuerza mientras continuaba su camino-. _Si hablas por Aioros, el ver a Fhey quizás lo tranquilizó y por eso no decidió atacarnos._ Tomó aire y miró a sus camaradas-. _Pero esto es demasiado extraño, se supone que todos nosotros estamos muertos y nuestras almas estaban siendo torturadas por rebelarnos..._

No muy lejos de ellos un par de destellos dorados aparecieron y junto a ellos la armoniosa voz de la amazona de Géminis-. _Pensé que iban a tardar mucho más tiempo en su viaje._ La mujer sonrió a sus compañeros recién llegados-.

 _\- Ese era el plan_. Hablo el caballero de Libra y notó al otro dorado que se encontraba junto a la Amazona-. _Me da gusto que ya estés de pie Regulus, por cierto donde está Sísifo?_

El muchacho sonrió tranquilamente y dirigió su vista hacia el Santo de Libra-. _Mi tío salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y la Señorita Integra estaba enseñándome los alrededores_. El muchacho miró a sus camaradas un tanto heridos y llevando a dos más a sus espaldas-. _Que sucedió?_

\- _Nos atacaron_. Dijo el Santo de Sagitario caminando hacia la enfermería, seguido por sus compañeros-. _No pudimos sentir ni la más pequeña brizna de cosmos cuando pasó, todo fue demasiado rápido e intenso_

Los santos continuaron su camino en silencio mientras Regulus observaba completamente intranquilo a su antiguo compañero de armas-. _Degel siempre fue muy tranquilo, el nunca atacaría a un camarada_

 _\- De no ser por Fhey…._ El caballero de Libra paró su caminar _-. De no ser por ella quizá estaríamos muertos…otra vez._ Soltó una pequeña risa el antiguo maestro llegando hasta el pequeño asentamiento de los caballeros.

Dejando al Escorpio y al Acuariano en un par de catres para que descansen la joven amazona de Geminis notó el golpe en la cabeza de Milo-. _Supongo que esto fue obra de la Señorita Fhey, tiene su marca por todos lados._

El de sagitario miró a Integra separando su vista que hasta el momento estaba en Regulus-. _Fue la única forma de calmarlo, ni siquiera Dohko y Yo pudimos hacerlo pero Fhey de un solo golpe lo dejó noqueado, por cierto donde esta?._

\- _Con su hermano…._ El antiguo maestro respondió mecánicamente a la pregunta de Sagitario-. _Fhey debe estar con Aioros, los vi alejarse juntos a penas nos acercamos a Rodorio debieron ir con Athena para informarles la situación, Regulus, que sucede?_. Notó al pequeño León que mantenía su vista hacia la ventana quien de momento al otro salió corriendo

 _\- Leah…._

 ** _Campos de flores, Cercanías al Antiguo Santuario,_**

 _\- Helena….._ El hombre estuvo a punto de impactar el cuerpo de la semidiosa cuando un puño impactó contra el suyo generando una pequeña onda de choque que despertó de su transe a la muchacha

 _\- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TOQUES A MI HERMANA!_!. Retsu pateo al individuo en el estómago haciendo que este retrocediera y cayera por la fuerza del impacto-. VETE DE AQUÍ LEAH. Elevó su cosmo llamando a la armadura de Leo que posteriormente lo cubrió _. NO TE VUELVAS A ACERCAR NUNCA A MI HERMANA!._ Se puso en posición de defensa frente a su hermana

Los relámpagos se intensificaron en el lugar mientras el hombre se ponía de pie como si nada, sin decir ni una sola palabra corrió hacia el muchacho con el puño envuelto en cosmos, por debajo de la capa negra, Retsu logró notar un destello dorado gracias a la luz que chocaba-. _Un caballero dorado?._ El leve descuido generó que el sujeto se perdiera del campo visual del león, de un momento al otro aquel puño fue detenido por un escudo de cosmos que se materializó frente a Retsu quien dirigió levemente la mirada hacia su derecha notando la mano de su hermana a la altura de su hombro. El impacto entre el poderoso ataque del encapuchado y el escudo generó una explosión que cubrió a los tres presentes en la batalla.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, el polvo se mantenía suspendido en el aire y Retsu aún se encontraba un poco aturdido por el inmenso choque de cosmos, no muy lejos de el divisó a su hermana ser suspendida por el brazo pero un resplandor dorado lo cegó y poco a poco notó que el hombre que había tratado de matarlos era un Santo-. _DEJALA! LEAH!...POR FAVOR_. Un tanto torpemente se puso de pie y corrió hacia ese sujeto con el puño envuelto en cosmos pero fue detenido muy fácilmente por aquel hombre, Retsu levantó la mirada y notó en el hombre una sonrisa arrogante salir de los labios de aquel individuo que estaba a punto de terminar con su vida y la de su hermana, Retsu cayo de rodillas, estaba lastimado y algo dentro de si mismo le imposibilitaba seguir combatiendo.

El hombre arrojó el cuerpo de Leah al suelo junto a Retsu quien se encontraba de rodillas y nuevamente los relámpagos se intensificaron alrededor de los tres, levantó su mano dispuesta a atacar nuevamente pero algo lo detuvo, aquel sujeto levantó la mirada que se encontraba penetrando al joven león que se mantenía paralizado, una flecha impactó su mano haciéndolo retroceder.

\- _Déjalos en paz!._ La melodiosa voz del Sagitario se escuchó y de pronto este se vio frente a frente con su hermano sujetando sus puños puesto que el Leo había corrido para golpearlo-. _Hermano… que es lo que ha pasado contigo._ Logró decir con notable tristeza en su tono, Aioros, antes de patear el estómago de su hermano para alejarlo _-. Nunca en mi vida pensé que serías capaz de lastimar a tus propios hijos….._ El de Sagitario tomó una flecha dorada y apuntó nuevamente contra su hermano-. _No quiero imaginar el dolor que Fhey sentiría al verte en esta horrible situación Aioria, desde cuando tu noble corazón se marchitó_. Aioros estuvo a segundos de disparar la flecha pero notó que Aioria adoptaba una extraña posición e intensificaba su cosmos que al cabo de unos minutos cubrió el área donde se encontraban y pequeñas partículas luminosas empezaban a rodear a Aioros cegándolo y obligando al mismo soltar su arma, pero, de un momento al otro todo se calmó, el increíblemente enorme cosmos de Aioria que cubría a su hermano, desapareció y el Santo notó un figura esbelta caminar hacia el León.

 _\- Aioria…_ La dulce voz se escuchó en el lugar haciendo recuperar incluso el sentido al joven león que se mantenía de rodillas dando la espalda a lo que acontecía tras de sí-. _Aioria…_ Llamó nuevamente la jovial Diosa Afrodita a quien en antaño habría sido su esposo y padre de sus dos hijos.

El de Sagitario trató de ir junto a su hermana pero una mano lo detuvo-. _No interfiera, por favor, ella no quiere que nadie se meta en eso._ Regulus había impedido que Aioros avance al encuentro de sus hermanos-. _Va a matarla!...Aioria no está pensando_. Le dijo el de Sagitario al León quien desvió la mirada del mayor hacia los dos muchachos que estaban en el piso a unos cuantos metros de ellos-. _Leah y Retsu nos necesitan, no deben ver a su padre en estas condiciones_.

Aioros estuvo por seguir a Regulus para ayudar a sus sobrinos cuando notó que nuevamente el cosmos de Aioria se elevaba y otra vez las pequeñas esferas de cosmos se materializaban rodeando a su hermana. _FHEY!_

La muchacha sintió su cuerpo estremecerse pero mantenía su dulce mirada en el León-. _Es esto lo que en realidad quieres?...Aioria?._ La joven sonrió mientras quedaba parada frente a frente con Aioria, Fhey levanto una mano y acarició tiernamente la mejilla de su esposo-. _Hazlo si ese es tu deseo._

 _ **Campamento de los caballeros**_

Un fuerte estruendo se sintió en todo el campamento y parte del Santuario ya reconstruido inquietando a más de uno que se hallaba en el lugar

\- _Qué demonios fue eso!._ Gritó el caballero del León Menor a sus amigos mientras miraba una fuerte luz apagarse en el lugar donde se encontraban los campos de flores

La joven amazona del águila corrió seguida por el Pegaso-. _Eso fue una explosión, y ahora noto que el cosmos de Leah y Retsu está muy bajo….. Algo les pasó!_

El grupo de amigos emprendió su carrera hacia los campos de flores, Sísifo y Aspros pretendieron seguir a los jóvenes de bronce pero una voz familiar los detuvo antes que logren hacerlo-. _Los Caballeros Dorados deben estar con Athena,_ Asmita de Virgo se encontraba parada junto a un pilar-. _Ninguno de nosotros debe alejarse de aquí hasta nueva orden de Athena_

 ** _Campos de flores, Cercanías al Antiguo Santuario,_**

Regulus abría lentamente los ojos mientras que con sus brazos cubría con fuerza a Leah quien se encontraba mal herida puesto que no llevaba ninguna protección consigo y seguía inconsciente tal cual como su hermano.

Poco a poco lo que quedaba de luz se fue disipando mostrando la silueta de la Diosa que se mantenía de pie y el Leo de rodillas apoyando su cabeza contra el vientre de su mujer-. _Hasta el final._


	5. Leo

**ADIVINEN QUIEN ES UNA UNIVERSITARIA OFICIALMENTE EN VACACIONES! Sip, yo….muajajajajajaja! el miércoles al fin terminé mis clases de Ingles y ahora soy libre! Y a parte he estado enferma, por eso es que me he estado demorando mucho en actualizar, a mis seguidores quiero agradecerles infinitamente por confiar en mí, no me interesa mucho ser muy reconocida por estos lugares, con tal de llegar al menos a una sola persona me llena de alegría y mucha más al leer sus comentarios, cambiando a otros temas que nos competen! Quise hacerte este cap sobre mujeres por eso del mes de la mujer pero nah! Mucho cliché! Así que como soy bien malota….los dejo con el Capítulo 5**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loba-san: He tenido tu reacción muchas veces leyendo aquí en FanFiction! Jajajajaja solamente que a mí, mis maestros me han sacado del salón de clases (PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA); enserio eres de acá? MIRA QUE PEQUEÑO ES EL MUNDO! ….espera…. NO? Porque!? Jajajaja que pensaste que pasaría? :v bueno ahorita mismo te voy a resolver las dudas! Jajajaja MIL GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

El Primordial: Por el amor de Athena…. Enserio te gustó? Te agradezco mucho tus palabras! Me esforzaré más! Ya lo veras!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, También quiero aclarar que no estoy tomando en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele.

ALERTA!

Este fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_

**SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
NO ME PERTENECEN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 5: Leo**

 ** _Santuario de Athena, 20 de Agosto del 2015_**

\- _Hace mucho calor últimamente_. La joven semidiosa se encontraba junto al Santo de Libra cumpliendo sus obligaciones al ayudar a la reconstrucción del Santuario de Athena cuando de repente una mano se posó en su hombro lo cual asustó a la muchacha que terminó por lanzar una pesada roca hacia el personaje a sus espaldas quien terminó en el piso debido al peso mientras que Dohko caía pesadamente sobre sus posaderas debido al susto _-. Sōma! Estas bien!? Que Hades pensabas con aparecerte así como así!._ Preguntaba Leah a su amigo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

 _\- Solo quería saludarte, no pensé que harías eso._ Dijo el del León Menor que de repente palideció al ver la cercanía de Leah hacia él, e instintivamente apartó la mirada _-. También quería ver cómo te encontrabas…_

 _\- Hace falta más que un par de golpes para dejar a Leah fuera de acción._ Comentaba la joven Amazona del Águila a sus amigos mientras se acercaban-. _Ya te sientes mejor?._ Le dijo mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los aguamarina de su amiga

Leah sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de su amiga _-. Yo estoy bien Juna, pero Retsu….._ Bajó la mirada _-. Retsu aún no despierta, Integra me dijo que está muy lastimado y yo no pude hacer nada para poder ayudarlo_

 _\- No fue tu culpa._ Intervino rápidamente el caballero de Orión _-. Algo realmente grave debió haberte pasado para que no puedas socorrer a tu hermano._

La amazona del Águila se sentó en una de las columnas invitando al resto de sus amigos quienes la siguieron- _. Nadie logró sentir nada hasta que el joven Regulus pasó corriendo y logramos sentir el cosmo de Retsu perturbado._

 _\- Retsu y yo tampoco pudimos sentir nada hasta que se paró frente a nosotros y comenzó todo, por mi distracción y debilidad, el lastimó a Retsu._ Supo decir Leah a sus amigos, antes seguir hablando, fue interrumpida por una pequeña piedrita que le cayó en la cabeza.

 _El amor y el respeto te impidieron levantar la mano en contra de tu familia, por eso te quedaste así._ Dijo el caballero de libra que se mantenía sentado en posición de loto frente a Leah _-. A demás al cabeza de chorlito de tu hermano es muy difícil lastimarlo, solo deben ser heridas superficiales y el muy flojo se queda en cama para no venir a ayudarnos._ Sonrió Dohko a la muchacha _-. Me dijiste que querías ir a ver a Retsu, aprovecha ahora que llegó este montón de flojos buenos para nada que te suplirán._

Leah asintió y se puso de pie corriendo en dirección al campamento mientras el resto de susamigos trataba de escabullirse del Antiguo Maestro _-. OYE TU FLOJO!._ Gritó Dohko hacia Sōma quien intentaba esconderse tras un montón de piedras _-. A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!...Y USTEDES!._ El Antiguo Maestro volteó su cabeza ligeramente hacia el resto de santos que trataron de irse también- _. También ayudarán en esto._ Sonrió de manera malvada viendo al grupo de muchachos- _. Ya sé en qué puedo poner a trabajar a un grupito como ustedes_. Continuó sonriendo mientras los jóvenes de Bronce tragaban saliva al no conocer su destino.

 ** _Enfermería (40 minutos después)_**

 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~  
"Retsu!" "Retsu!" _escuchaba una delicada voz el Santo de Leo quien momentáneamente volteó para ver a su lado a su hermana tomando su mano y frente a ellos dos un par de siluetas que aparentemente invitaban a ambos muchachos acercarse, el muchacho extendió su mano libre y lentamente otra mano hizo lo mismo, de repente vio a su madre sonriéndole frente a el y una armadura dorada a su lado, levantó la mirada para poder ver el rostro de aquel hombre que estaba junto a su madre pero todo se puso negro de un momento al otro  
 _~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

 _\- POR TODOS LOS ESPECTROS DEL INFRAMUNDO! LEAAAH!._ El Santo de Leo se sentó oscamente en su cama agarrándose de la cabeza, viendo a su lado una "pequeña" piedrita y a su hermana de pie frente a el con las manos atrás sonriéndole-. _De que te ríes, no fue gracioso_

 _\- Para que veas que no es bonito que te despierten así._ Le dijo la semidiosa a su hermano con un tono un tanto de fastidio que un segundo después desapareció puesto que la muchacha se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermano- _. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS GATO PULGOSO!_

Retsu se quedó pasmado por la reacción de su hermana y se quedó mirando a la pared por unos segundos hasta que su hermana le puso una pequeña cajita frente a sus ojos, lo cual hizo al joven Leo regresar a la realidad-. _Hoy es mi cumpleaños?_

Leah giró los ojos pero se mantuvo sonriendo _-. Claro que si tonto! Hoy es 20! Y mamá vendrá pronto para verte yo iba_ …..La joven iba a seguir hablando hasta que notó la mirada de su hermano- _. Estas bien?_

 _\- Es justo lo que iba a preguntarte._ Posó sus ojos azul cielo sobre los de su hermana-. _Perdóname por no poder protegerte, yo, yo no sé qué me pasó en ese instante. Ese tipo pudo haberte matado y solo me quedé paralizado._ Bajó Retsu la mirada mientras estrujaba las sabanas entre sus puños; Leah notó la reacción de su hermano y puso la mano delicadamente sobre la de Retsu la cual al momento pellizcó y sonrió- _. Si vamos a ponernos en esas yo también puedo sacar mi lado cursi de hermana mayor y empezar a decirte que era yo quien debió cuidarte porque…._ Agarró ambas mejillas de su hermano y empezó a apretarlas-. _Tú eres mi hermanito pequeñito bebe!_

Retsu se soltó de su hermana y mantuvo sus manos sobre sus mejillas escondiéndolas _-. No vuelvas a hacerlo cerebro de gato!._

 _\- Hacer que?._ Se acercó nuevamente a su hermano tratando de agarrarlo de las mejillas de nuevo-. _Esto?._ Se acercó lentamente a su hermano hasta que ambos sintieron la puerta abrirse…

 ** _Enfermería (La pequeña habitación de al lado)_**

Abrió lentamente los ojos aguamarina posándolos directo al techo, trató de mover su mano pero algo se lo había impedido, inmediatamente, su mirada se dirigió hacia sus musculosos brazos notando que estos eran sujetados por cadenas _-. Que demonios pasa!._ Trató de moverse pero aún sentía su cuerpo adolorido y su cosmo no había recobrado todo su poder

 _\- Al fin despiertas Aioria._ El hombre de cabello castaño y playera roja se le acercó sonriendo y se sentó a su lado-. _Creo que ambos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo…._

 _\- Seiya?._ El león quedó atónito ante la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos _-. Eres tú?...espera! qué hago aquí! Donde esta Fhey!? PORQUE ESTOY AMARRADO A LA CAMA!_

El dorado se rascó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado por el hecho de que Aioria estuviese en esas condiciones-. _Bueno estas en el campamento de los Caballeros y Fhey está en el otro cuarto con sus hijos….estas amarrado a la cama porque….._ Seiya no pudo responder dicha pregunta porque ni siquiera él sabía el motivo para ello simplemente se acercó y soltó a Aioria- _. Creo que fue una estupidez hacer esto o el que lo hizo no conoce tu poder…_

 _\- Fhey esta bien? Seiya respóndeme! Que sucede! No entiendo nada de lo que ocurre… YO ESTABA MUERTO! Y ahora….._ Se agarró la cabeza y trató de ponerse de pie _-. Necesito respuestas Seiya….._ El León se levantó haciendo a un lado a su compañero y al abrir la puerta se paralisó al ver la delicada figura de aquella quien había sido su mujer años atrás-. _Fhey…_

La Diosa soltó la pequeña bandeja de agua que llevaba en las manos mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de su Leó-. _Fhey….._ Pasaron unos minutos en aquella situación hasta que el Leo estuvo a punto de articular unas palabras y la Diosa del Amor y la Belleza se lanzó a sus brazos derramando lágrimas sobre su marido y robándole aquel beso que sintió 15 años atrás al momento de decirse adiós antes que el guerrero de Leo partiera a cumplir con su deber al Castillo de Pandora

 ** _Enfermería (La Habitación de Retsu)_**

 _\- Haber… déjame ver si entiendo… tú eres nuestro tío?._ El joven caballero de Leo estaba sentado junto a su hermana en la cama mientras veía a un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con una cinta en la cabeza, sentado en una silla frente a ellos-. _Y de quien se supone que eres hermano? De mamá o nuestro padre?_

 _\- Mamá nunca dijo que tuviera una hermano…_ La joven semidiosa interrumpió a su hermano

 _\- Y el hermano de papá murió cuando el era un niño._ Replicó el pequeño León _-. Yo creo que quiere engañarnos….._ Le dijo a su hermana acercándose a su oído cuando notó que el caballero frente a ellos estaba aguantando la risa- _. Y este de que se ríe?._ Volvió a preguntar a su hermana

 _\- Yo que sé._ Le respondió susurrando a su hermano y miró directo al hombre sentado frente a ellos y elevó un poco el tono de voz-. _Que es tan gracioso?_

Aioros recobró un poco la compostura y se dirigió hacia Leah-. _Es que otros caballeros me contaron de ustedes y veo con mucho gusto que son iguales a ellos…._

Ambos muchachos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro haciendo caras _-. A QUIENES!?_ Elevaron el tono de voz al unísono asustando un poco al Sagitariano quien a pesar de eso mantuvo una sonrisa

 _\- A sus padres!._ Se acercó un poco a los muchachos _-. Su carácter de ahora y lo que me contaron sus amigos me dice que ustedes son la viva imagen de ellos._

Leah se acercó un tanto más a Aioros-. _Ya nos vas a decir cómo te llamas?_

 _\- Aioros Eustratios._ Respondió el de sagitario a su sobrina y notó como la cara de ambos muchachos palidecía

 _\- Espera!._ Dijo un tanto intrigada _-. Aioros?... Aioros de Sagitario!? TU ERES EL ANTECESOR DE SEIYA! Y quien salvó a Athena cuando era una bebe!_

 _\- No era también el hermano mayor del caballero de Le…._ Dijo Retsu y de inmediato su vista se posó en su hermana-. _Ok es nuestro tío y hermano de papá_

 _\- No solo de tu padre._ Dijo Aioros en un tono un tanto paternal hacia los muchachos _-. Mi madre adoptó a Fhey antes de morir y en teoría también es mi hermana, crie a ambos desde que eran bebes._ Sonrió Aioros para sí mismo- _. Pero nunca me imaginé que se casarían y los tendrían a ustedes dos_

Leah y Retsu se sonrojaron de momento hasta que el joven Leo agitó su cabeza _-. Sé que es mi padre y sonará muy estúpido preguntar esto y mamá siempre se refiere a él como "Tu Padre" o el "León Dorado" cada vez que nos habla de el….. Cuál era su nombre?_

La puerta se volvió a abrir nuevamente dando paso a dos figuras tomadas de la mano _-. Aioria….._ Se escuchó la melodiosa voz de la Diosa de Amor y la Belleza en la pequeña habitación


	6. Por La Hija De Afrodita

**Solo diré que….LA FELICIDAD ME DURÓ POCO! :C yo-estar-en-clases-nueva-mente jajajajajaja! :C bueno esta vez no haré una sección para contestar reviews así que lo diré rápidamente desde aquí arriba donde me protege Zeus ( :v ) LOBA SAN NO ME MATES! Jajajajaja, bueno les contaré que ando con un nuevo hobbie :3 y es el de colorear mangas y acabo de abrir una cuenta en DeviantArt :3 y bueno, cambiando de tema…  
Quiero agradecer a una de mis ÍDOLAS aquí en Fanfiction por permitirme usar un grupito de sus personajes del que ya verán lentamente! Y les recomiendo muy recomendablemente que se den una vueltita por el perfil de LOBOLUNA!  
Solo diré eso y les dejo el capítulo 6…..(AVE MARÍA! EL 6 YA!? OH MAI GA!)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, También quiero aclarar que no estoy tomando en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aun así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele.  
En este capítulo se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBOLUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora

ALERTA!

Este fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBOLUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN SUS FICS "EVALUACIÓN DIVINA" Y "LO QUE NOSOTROS CAUSAMOS" Y OTROS MÁS :v**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, 20 de Agosto del 2015 (11:35pm)_**

El joven Leo abrió lentamente los ojos y vio la luz de luna comenzó a escabullirse por la pequeña ventana de la habitación golpeando su rostro, movió lentamente la cabeza y vio dormida junto a la cama a su hermana descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su recientemente aparecido tío y junto a ellos a su madre abrazada del hombre que hace unas horas había entrado de improvisto al pequeño cuarto tomado de la mano de Fhey, miró detenidamente al hombre por un instante y luego a su madre, efectivamente el muchacho se parecía mucho a ese hombre simplemente que el joven león había heredado los ojos azul cielo y el cabello castaño oscuro de su madre, su mano sin saberlo tocó un pequeño objeto cuadrado, llevó su vista entonces a la pequeña cajita que su hermana le había dado como obsequio un par de horas atrás, se puso de pie, poniéndose sus sandalias, salió del pequeño cuarto con la cajita en mano sin notar que un par de ojos aguamarina lo seguían.

Tomó un poncho que se encontraba en una de las pequeñas sillas que estaban en ese diminuto e improvisado corredor por el que pasaba, salió y se fue alejando lentamente del campamento. Llegó a donde estaba ya casi terminada la reconstrucción del templo de Cancer, se sentó en las escalinatas y abrió la pequeña cajita de donde una inocente hoja cayó al piso, Retsu miró el contenido de la caja e inútilmente trato de soportar las lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos como empapando el envejecido poncho, tomó del piso la hojita y empezó a leer…..

" _ **Querido….bueno, no digamos querido, el 70% del tiempo me sacas de quicio, te diré Pulgoso, así suena mejor, no sé a qué hora vayas a leer esto pero quería decirte que espero que tu sueño de cumpleaños se vuelva realidad, sé que te sentías mal por no conocer a papá ni a nuestro tío, si Retsu tenemos un tío, Seiya me lo dijo, yo tampoco lo sabía pero sería genial conocerlo no crees?, bueno este es mi regalo para ti, espero que lo cuides mucho porque ahí estamos los 4, cuando tú y yo éramos pequeños, recuerda que siempre seremos una familia a pesar de todo y aunque papá no esté con nosotros, sé que él siempre nos cuida y nos guía paso a paso en cada lugar al que vamos…..  
TE QUIERO MUCHO HERMANITO…..a pesar de que me vuelves loca todo el tiempo"**_

\- _Leah idiota…..El muchacho sonrió mientras miraba el contenido de la pequeña cajita y u_ na figura se acercaba lentamente. El hombre se sentó a un lado y vio en el interior de la caja un marco de foto de madera y una fotografía en el mismo-. _Leah tenía casi 3 meses cuando Seiya tomó esa foto….._

\- _Mamá está feliz y tú también_ ….. Retsu volteo a ver a su padre

\- _Lo éramos, a pesar de las guerras y los pequeños conflictos dentro y fuera del Santuario, éramos felices_

El chico posó sus ojos azul cielo sobre los aguamarina de Aioria-. _Lo sabías?._

\- _No…. Pero aun así me fui con el inmenso dolor de no volver a ver a tu hermana y tu madre nuevamente, apenas puse un pie fuera del Santuario supe que no regresaría y si hubiera sabido que Fhey estaba embarazada, quizá no me hubiera ido pero lo hubiera lamentado; Nunca hubiéramos podido derrotar a Hades, él hubiera matado a tu madre y sabrá Zeus que le hubiera hecho a tu hermana. Decidí sacrificar mi vida para no poner en riesgo la vida de ustedes._ Aioria puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo y miró hacia el campamento-. _Pero veo que tú las protegiste y tomaste mi lugar, perdóname por no estar junto a ustedes tantos años, por no verte crecer, por…_

\- _No es necesario que sigas_ …... Interrumpió el nuevo Santo de Leo mientras el ambiente se ponía más tenso a cada segundo y las frías corrientes nocturnas no ayudaron en nada a ambos hombres.

 _\- Retsu yo…._ Trató de hablar Aioria pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo proveniente de su joven cachorro

\- Solo prométeme que no te irás de nuevo. Dijo Retsu mientras se aferraba a su padre-. _Por favor….._

La sorpresa en el rostro de Aioria no se hizo esperar pero tomó entre sus brazos a su heredero mientras sentía las lágrimas del adolescente caer y deslizarse sobre su pecho. A lo lejos una pequeña silueta observaba el momento y un brillo rojo se fundió en sus ojos mientras un par de serpientes danzaban a su alrededor

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 6: Por La Hija De Afrodita**

 ** _Santuario de Enio, 21 de Agosto del 2015_**

\- _Si eso es lo que quiere, entonces eso tendrá_. La Diosa Enio se mantenía sentada en un trono de piedra en el centro de su templo privado manteniendo su concentración firme hablando mediante su cosmos, inmediatamente al terminar de hablar se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un pequeño manantial cercano al lugar-. _Será necesario que hable con el Idiota y averiguar si el no tiene nada que ver con esto, aunque según lo que me dijo ella…_ La Diosa Enio abrió por completo sus ojos mientras Rex de Mantícora se acercaba _-. Esto es…._

 ** _Santuario de Enio, Templo de Roc_**

\- _Espero que Jano este despierto…_ Articuló muy silenciosamente Wichita de Banshee, una de las Guerreras de Enio, quien entro lentamente a los aposentos del dueño de la primera casa del Santuario de su Diosa

Encontró al muchacho de 18 años con cabellera castaña envuelto entre sus sábanas _-. Jano! Despierta! El Desayuno!._ Viendo que el muchacho simplemente se envolvía más entre sus sábanas y emitía casi imperceptibles ruiditos se sentó al filo de la cama y sacó de entre sus ropas una carta que empezó a leer-. _Querido Jano, sé que no te escribo hace mucho….._

El Devastador de Roc abrió rápidamente sus dorados ojos y saltó de entre las sábanas por completo rojo-. _Dámela!._ Dijo desesperado a su compañera

 _\- Oh….es importante verdad? Quien te la envía…..veamos….._ Escudriñaba el papelito ante la desesperada mirada del joven Roc-. _CON CARIÑO… LEAH!... Espera….. Leah?, la pequeña hija de Afrodita?._ Soltó una carcajada la Banshee-. _Te escribes cartas con la hija de Afrodita?_

Jano de Roc desvió su completamente avergonzada mirada tratando de esconder su sonrojo con resultados poco alentadores-. _Me la puedes dar? Wichita….. porfavor…_ Cambio su semblante de desesperación al de ternura en su voz tratando de evitar las preguntas que salían de la Banshee

La devastadora puso cara de fastidio y le extendió la carta al muchacho-. _Odio cuando haces eso, eres igual a tu hermano, me hacen decir que si a todo, pero ya enserio porque no le dijiste nada a nadie?_

 _-No pensé que fuera malo hacerlo, nos escribimos desde hace más de un año cuando iniciaron la reconstrucción del santuario de Athena._ Decía Jano mientras guardaba la carta bajo la almohada-. Ella me envió una carta y así empezamos a escribirnos

\- _Niños….._ Banshee se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta dejando al muchacho sentado en la cama _-. Te traje el desayuno….._ cerró la puerta tras de si dirigiéndose a la salida del templo

Dentro de la habitación Jano había sacado la carta fuera de su escondite y se disponía a leerla hasta que escuchó un ruido extraño, dejó la carta sobre la cama y salió hacia el salón principal de donde interpretó venía el ruido, a lo lejos vio el pedestal donde se encontraba su armadura como siempre pero al adentrarse más notó el cuerpo de Wichita en medio del salón, corrió hacia ella tomándola en brazos-. _QUIEN DEMONIOS SE ATREVIÓ A ENTRAR A MI CASA Y LASTIMARTLA!_

No muy lejos de ellos, pisadas empezaron a resonar en el gran salón

Jano dejó a Wichita en el piso mientras sus cabellos castaños se volvían negros y sus hermosos ojos dorados se volvían rojos como la sangre que reclamaban sus puños. _EL CASTIGO PARA AQUELLOS QUE ENTRAN AL TEMPLO DE ROC SIN PERMISO ES LA MUERTE!._ La armadura de Roc abandono su pedestal para cubrir el cuerpo de su portador quien se lanzó a embestir al dueño de aquellos cabellos azules que habían invadido el templo de Enio.

 ** _Campamento de los Caballeros De Athena , Enfermería_**

Los dos leones se encontraban sentados en la cama mirando una peculiar escena frente a sus ojos; El Legendario Aioros de Sagitario se encontraba tumbado en una silla doble con la boca abierta mientras abrazaba a la primera sacerdotisa de Afrodita que estaba acurrucada en su hombro

\- _Nunca pensé poder ver a mi hermano así_. El León de ojos aguamarina se dirigió a su cachorro quien como su padre no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían-. _Se "conocieron" ayer y ya están así?... Y como los despertamos?_

Retsu dirigió la vista a su padre denotando en sus ojos la fiereza de los Leo _-. Me podrías pasar eso por favor?._ Apuntó hacia una hoja de papel que se encontraba en la improvisada mesita de noche, Aioria accedió a los requerimientos de Retsu y vio como el muchacho formaba una pequeña pelotita con el papel-. _Papá, te voy a enseñar el maravilloso arte de despertar a Leah cuando está acompañada…._ Aioria vio cómo su cachorro se ponía de pie y aventaba la pequeña bola hacia su tío y hermana mientras que al momento el ensordecedor grito del antiguo Sagitario resonó por todo el lugar

 ** _Campos de flores_**

Sísifo de Sagitario caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a los campos de flores cuando por fin notó una figura sentada en posición de loto sentada a pocos metros de el-. _Llevo buscándote desde temprano Regulus…._

El muchacho se giró y le sonrió a su tío-. _La brisa de aquí se siente bien y solo quería tratar de hablar con mi padre, pero no me responde._ Le dijo a su tío cambiando un poco el tono de su voz-. _Crees que mi padre también haya vuelto?_

 _\- Es posible Regulus…._ Se sentó junto al pequeño león-. _Pero no sabemos exactamente cual es el motivo para esto, Athena lo desconoce al igual que la señorita Fhey, casi todos los Caballeros Dorados estamos reunidos ya en el Santuario pero no sabemos porqué_

\- _Lucharemos juntos! Todos lucharemos por Athena! La protegeremos a ella a Fhey y a Leah! Sea cual sea el motivo nosotros las defenderemos!._ Regulus sonrió dejando notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tras el entusiasmo de sus palabras

 _\- Veo que la joven semidiosa te ha hecho cambiar la actitud en tan pocos días_. Golpeó levemente el hombro de Regulus y le sonrió mientras este nuevamente enrojecía sus mejillas y miraba al piso-. _Esa niña tiene la gran virtud de domar hasta al más fiero león con su dulzura y calidez_

\- _Nunca conocí a nadie como ella en nuestro siglo, bueno a decir verdad…_ Se rascó levemente la quijada-. _No conocí a casi nadie en nuestro siglo_

Sísifo miró al cielo mientras la leve brisa hacia bailar sutilmente su cabello-. _Pues ahora tienes la oportunidad, Fhey dijo que sería bueno aprovechar esta nueva vida y creo que eso lo dirigió más hacia ti…. Tú fuiste el más joven en nuestra orden y fuiste tú quien debió haber tenido una vida más larga que la de todos_

No muy lejos de ellos un muchacho se acercaba corriendo-. _SEÑOR SÍSIFO! SEÑOR SÍSIFO!_

El Sagitario miró hacia atrás y se puso de pie mientras el caballero del León Menor le hacía unos gestos no muy lejos-. _Creo que es hora…_

Regulus levantó la mirada hacia su tío y se puso de pie-. _Hora de que?_

Sísifo miró a su sobrino con la mirada fría y de pronto sonrió-. _Desayunar….._

El Leo casi cae de nuevamente al piso pero se mantuvo de pie y soltó una carcajada-. _Tú también has cambiado mucho tío!_. Emprendió su camino de regreso al campamento dejando a su tío un tanto atrás

Sísifo miro hacia el cielo con una pequeña flor púrpura que había arrancado-. _Sasha….._

 ** _Campamento de los Caballeros De Athena , Enfermería_**

 _\- RETSU!-._ Aioros de Sagitario se encontraba en con su cabeza bajo el brazo de su hermano y con su sobrina agarrándolo de la cintura evitando que mate al más joven de los Leo _-. Ven aquí y te voy a lanzar a las arañas!_

\- _No exageres tío! No fue para tanto_ -. Decía el muchacho que estaba tras de su padre en una de las esquinas de la cama

\- _Mi hermano le tiene miedo a las arañas!._ Intervino Aioria ejerciendo más fuerza en su agarre sin notar que empezaba a asfixiar al gran centauro

\- _Aio….. Ao….._ Intentaba hablar Aioros sin lograrlo

Retsu vio como su tío se ponía cada vez más morado y salió del rinconcito de la cama, tocó el hombro de su padre y le habló al oído, inmediatamente Aioria soltó a su hermano haciendo que se corrieran para atrás el y Leah, dejando a la semidiosa sentada no muy gentilmente en la silla y al Dorado en el piso con un bowl lleno de agua que se había vaciado en su cabeza

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando entrar a la diosa de la belleza y mostrándole la escenita-. _Que esta….._ Vio a Aioros completamente empapado, quitándose el bowl de la cabeza y empezó a reírse siendo seguida por el resto _-. Por Zeus….. Eso es una indirecta de que ya necesitabas un baño hermano…._ Fhey se dio la vuelta sonriendo. _Vengan a desayunar_. Se dio la vuelta mostrando un tanto de enojo en su mirada-. _Y después quiero este cuarto limpio….._ Tras aquellas palabras sonrió nuevamente

\- _Siempre me dio miedo cuando hacia eso de niña….._ El sagitario se puso de pie dejando el bowl en la silla

Leah y Aioria salieron sonriendo de la habitación mientras Aioros se paró frente a Retsu quien intentaba salir, no le dijo nada, simplemente pasó su dedo por su garganta e hizo un pequeño ruidito, tras esto salió de la habitación dejando al León con la mandíbula en el piso

La mañana pasó completamente tranquila a partir de eso, tanto soldados rasos y Caballeros de todos los rangos ayudaban en la reconstrucción del Santuario, Tauro, Géminis y Cáncer estaban ya reconstruidos simplemente faltaban pequeños detalles en las áreas privadas de los templos, Leo estaba ya iniciando su construcción hasta que un estruendo se escuchó proveniente del Coliseo que había parado su construcción.

Todos los Santos Dorados a excepción de Retsu corrieron hacia el lugar encontrando a 10 personas en medio del Coliseo-. _Athena…._ La mujer de cabello negro y mirada roja se puso frente al pequeño grupo-. _Exijo ver a Athena!_

Sísifo estuvo a punto de hablar cuando sintió una mano tocar su hombro, al girar vio a Fhey y Saori a su lado

\- _Enio….._ Ambas diosas se dirigieron hacia el grupo en el centro del coliseo seguidas por los Santos Dorados-. _Que te trae por el Santuario de Athena mi querida hermana_

\- _Afrodita…. Tú y tu mala costumbre de llamar hermanos a todos_. La diosa suspiro e hizo un gesto a uno de sus hombres quien arrojó un cuerpo frente a los dorados-. _Este idiota atacó el templo de Roc y mi pequeño Jano casi lo mata_

Fhey se agachó y tomó en sus brazos al Santo de Escorpio-. _Degel, por favor ayúdame._ El Santo de Acuario rápidamente se dirigió hacia Kardia y lo tomó en brazos _-. Por favor llévalo a la enfermería y quédate con el_

\- _Le prometí a Afrodita que no haría nada en contra de este Santuario._ Dijo Enio ante la mirada de los Dorados _-. Pero es inexcusable que uno de tus caballeros invada mi Santuario y que no hagamos nada_

\- _Es por eso que convoqué a todos Enio_. Intervino Saori-. _Pero eso lo hablaremos en la Villa de Athena cuando todos lleguen, por favor Tú y tus Devastadores siéntanse libres de hacer lo que deseen_

\- _Sísifo, Aioros, Harbinger, que los Caballeros regresen a sus deberes_. Dijo Fhey en un tono serio mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Athena y Enio y paró ligeramente frente al trio-. _La Diosa Enio y sus Devastadores son nuestros invitados y aliados del Santuario, no tienen que preocuparse_

\- _No vayan a matar a nadie….. Recuerden que estamos en paz con Athena_!. Gritó Enio mientras se alejaba con las otras dos Diosas

\- _Ahora vamos a aburrirnos en el Santuario de Athena?_ Uno de los Devastadores hablo

\- _JANO!._ Se escuchó el leve grito de la voz de una mujer bajando por los graderíos del Coliseo

Todos los presentes dieron la vuelta para ver a Leah acercarse corriendo al lugar seguida por los jóvenes de Bronce y el Leo más pequeño

\- _Leah?..._

La muchacha pasó de largo a Dorados y Devastadores lanzándose a los brazos del joven Roc-. _JANO! TE EXTRAÑÉ MUCHO!_ A pesar de la sorpresa y la pena el chico la abrazó con fuerza al igual que ella. _Yo también te extrañé mucho Leah…._

Aioria y Aioros quedaron con la boca abierta por la impresión mientras el resto de sus compañeros veían la escena pero en los rostros de Regulus de Leo y Sōma de León Menor había algo más aparte de la sorpresa


	7. El Rival Del León

**Tarea… tarea…. Maldigo a quien inventó la tarea, juro que mi cerebro está por secarse por tanta tarea, proyectos e investigaciones que he tenido que hacer…. Y eso que llevo apenas 4 semanas de clases por eso pido una GRAN disculpa ya que no he podido actualizar y bueno, también me he entretenido en otras cosas (juajua)  
Nuevamente quiero agradecer a Lobunaluna por permitirme usar a sus Devastadores (amo a esos chicos en serio) HECHENSE UN PASEÍTO POR SU LISTA DE FICS! LES VAN A ENCANTAR! También quiero aclarar que me daré un pequeño tiempo antes de poner las cosas serias para que empiece la lloradera y la pérdida demencial de sangre, por ahora quiero centrarme en el lado humano de los Goldies, Bronceados, Diosas, Semidioses y demás!  
Sin más que agregar les dejo el capítulo VII **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Loba-san: Me encantan esos nenes jajajajaja especialmente Jano :v acá verás digamos mi versión adolecente de el obviamente con los permisos de Lobunaluna :'v a todos nos agarra la adolescencia y el aunque sea un guerrero no se escapa de esa jajajajaja

DiosaGeminis: Te agradezco mucho tus palabras y si! Si aparecerán los gemelos….. de hecho creo que en este cap aparecerán aunque no las versiones serias que todos conocemos jajajajajaja me gustaría darle por ahora un aire más ameno a la historia y mostrar un poco el lado humano de todos los goldies para ya luego mostrar la imponencia de cada uno de ellos x) espero que te agrade lo que haré con los chicos

Ina-Stardust R: Jajajajaja que te dijo pues Dear! Desde la primera vez que leí a los Devastadores con Doña Enio me maté! Espero que me salga bien el uso de Jano como el rival de Reg y Sōma (muajajajaja) y bueno Leah es una loquilla, bueno de hecho no….. Ella es la más centrada de los cachorros pero no fue culpa ser la hija de Afrodita espero que lo que tengo preparado para ella sea del agrado de todos y que lloren sangre conmigo :'v y por cierto! Tengo que seguir leyendo tus fics! Y aquí frente al mundo….. sigo esperando a ver qué pasa con la historia de Cuchurrumino :v

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, También quiero aclarar que no estoy tomando en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN SUS FICS "EVALUACIÓN DIVINA" Y "LO QUE NOSOTROS CAUSAMOS" Y OTROS MÁS :v**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Enio, Templo de Roc (12 Años atrás)_**

\- _Entonces eso fue lo que pasó_. La Diosa de cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en el graderío de la entrada de la primera casa de su Santuario viendo a dos pequeños jugando-. _El idiota de Hades siempre tiene que fastidiar a Athena, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo_. Miro a su par de ojos azul cielo-. _En ninguna de tus reencarnaciones te ha afectado tanto las guerras que ha tenido que enfrentar Athena y en esta….. Pareciera como si te hubieras vuelto a enredar con el idiota de Ares por la cara que traes_

Afrodita fijó sus ojos llenos de tristeza en la otra Diosa-. _Lo encontré Enio…..Después de tantos siglos, lo volví a encontrar_

\- _Hablas enserio?._ Enio abrió por completo sus ojos debido a la sorpresa-. _Entonces esa niña y el pequeño que traes en brazos son…_

Fhey bajó la mirada hacia el infante que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos y lágrima de la Diosa cayó en una de las manitas del pequeño _-. Así es Enio….El es el padre, era feliz Enio! Como nunca lo fui en siglos de tantas vidas, ni siquiera en el Olimpo encontré la felicidad que un mortal me dio en tan solo veinte años, me sentía completa pero….._

 _\- Pero el imbécil de Hades tenía que arruinarlo._ Enio sopló un mechón de cabello que se le caía entre los ojos-. _Ahora entiendo porque pediste a Athena un tiempo lejos de todo eso, te hacía recordar a tu difunto esposo_

Fhey asintió levemente y se secó las lágrimas que emergían lentamente de sus ojos y volvió su vista hacia la pequeña niña de casi 3 años con cabello castaño que se encontraba jugando con otro pequeño en la puerta del templo _-. No puedo escapar por completo Enio_. Miró a la otra Diosa sonriendo.

Enio golpeó su hombro-. _Te quedarás aquí…._ Dijo mientras veía a su par completamente impresionada _-. Tú y los enanos se quedarán, no pueden estar yendo de un lado a otro sin rumbo, aunque no lo creas te aprecio_ Afrodita. Sonrió maquiavélicamente a la otra Diosa-. _Especialmente desde que decidiste bajar a la tierra y patear los traseros de idiotas como Ares y Hades ._

Fhey sonrió dulcemente ante las palabras de Enio-. _No tienes por qué hacerlo._ Pero vio un tanto asombrada como la Diosa cambiaba su mirada a una llena de ira, no por nada era la Diosa del derramamiento de sangre y destrucción-. _Pero sé que si no acepto intentarás matarme en mi próxima vida no es cierto?_

Enio asintió y volvió a sonreír-. _Te aseguró que llegará el momento en que estos dos enanos le rompan la cara por si mismos a Hades y harán que el inútil se arrepienta de todo_ lo que ha hecho

\- _Te lo agradezco hermana_. Habló Fhey con su dulce voz y abrazó a Enio con su brazo libre

\- _No me digas así!_

\- _Porque? Si eres mi hermana!_

Enio suspiró denotando fastidio _-. No se lo digas a nadie! Esto queda entre nosotras… Agradece que en esta reencarnación me agradas o si no ya te hubiera mandado a volar!_

Mientras tanto el pequeño niño de 6 años con cabellos castaños y ojos dorados se acercaba a las Diosas tomado de la mano de la pequeña hija de Afrodita

\- _Señora Enio…?_ Preguntó el pequeño niño un tanto intimidado mientras ambas Diosas fijaban la vista en el _-. La Señora Afrodita se va a quedar?_

Enio asintió a la pregunta del niño y vio como tomaba en brazos a Leah y daba pequeños saltitos

 _\- Ves Leah! Te lo dije!._ Tomó la manita derecha de la pequeña y juntó su dedo meñique al suyo-. _Vamos a estar juntos para siempre Leah! Te lo prometo!_

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 7: El Rival Del León**

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Coliseo, 21 de Agosto del 2015_**

\- _Pero miren quien está aquí!. Una de las devastadoras se acercó y abrazó a Leah quien se mantenía aferrada a Jano-. Nuestra pequeña lagartija!_

 _La muchacha de ojos aguamarina soltó al Roc de inmediato y volteo a ver a quien también la abrazaba-. Ada Liz!... amigos! Es un gusto verlos de nuevo. Les sonrió la muchacha a los devastadores_

 _\- Como has crecido Leah!. El Devastador de cabello alborotado de unos 21 años se hizo paso entre los demás y se paró frente a Leah-. Es bueno volver a verte pero…._ Se cruzó de brazos un momento y miró a su alrededor _-. Donde demonios esta mi saco de entrenamiento!?_

 _\- Saco de entrenamiento?_ Dijo Milo en voz alta

Leah soltó una ligera carcajada y se volteó hacia donde estaban sus amigos y llamó a su hermano que se encontraba entre el montón de Dorados con un gesto-. Retsu!

Todos voltearon a ver al más joven de los Leo impresionados mientras el muchacho veía a todos lados completamente rojo

\- _Es enserio? Retsu?_ _Saco de entrenamiento?._ Decía Kanon aguantando la risa mientras la mirada desaprobatoria de Aspros caía sobre el

\- _Es obvio que eso lo sacó del papá…..dudo que Fhey sea saco de alguien_. Manigoldo estaba que se reía a carcajadas sosteniéndose el estómago

Aioria veía a todos sus camaradas de manera fría mientras veía a su pequeño cachorro parado con la vista de todos los Dorados sobre el

Retsu estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de su padre siendo visto por todos manteniendo su vista en la nada-. _Este enano también ha crecido!_ Demetrio de Estirges abrazó a Retsu del cuello haciendo que este por poco y cayera-. _Y mírenlo! UN CABALLERO DORADO DE ATHENA! QUIEN DIRÍA QUE EL PITUFO LO IBA A CONSEGUIR_

Demetrio llevó a fuerzas a Retsu hacia el grupo ante la atónita mirada de Aioria y el resto de Dorados

 _\- Tienen que mostrarnos TODO el lugar!_ La "más" hermosa de las guerreras de Enio quien se encontraba abrazando a Leah levantó la voz-. _Ustedes dos enanos! Tienen mucho que contarnos!_

 _\- Am… si… contar!._ Trataba llevar Retsu a los Devastadores hacia los graderíos-. _Oye Leah….. dile a todos que sigan con sus deberes…..*_ le dijo a su hermana en voz baja y tragó un poco de saliba cuando guio la mirada a su padre* _también dile a papá que le explicaremos después las cosas…_

Leah asintió y los Devastadores acompañados de Retsu empezaron a retirarse hacia las gradas ante las miradas de los Santos de Athena, la semidiosa se acercó hacia los Dorados lentamente quienes empezaron a invadirla de preguntas

 _\- Quienes eran esos?_

 _\- Enserio barrían el piso con Retsu?_

 _\- Y tan malote que parecía el gatito….._

 _\- Esos tipos están locos_

 _\- Van a matarte Milo_

 _\- Cierra la Boca Ángelo!_

 _\- Regulus va a matar al Roc….._

 _\- Aioros va a empezar con el drama….._

 _-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UN EUSTRATIOS SEA UN SACO DE ENTRENAMIENTO!_

Leah se quedó parada en frente de todos mientras una y otra pasaban las frases hacia ella

\- _QUIEREN CERRAR LA BOCA!?._ La amazona de Géminis se puso en frente del grupo de Dorados _-. Déjenla hablar…..por el amor a Athena, no va a poder contestar nada si siguen hablando como cotorros!_

Todos los Caballeros que estaban hablando de pronto se callaron invitando a la adolecente hablar

\- _Gracias Integra_ … Le sonrió Leah a la amazona-. _Mam… La Señorita Fhey ordenó que todos los Caballeros vuelvan a su trabajo, el Santuario no corre peligro alguno con los Devastadores y…_ Emitió un leve suspiro  
 _\- Esos, Maestro Dohko eran Enio y sus guerreros, la Diosa Enio es la Diosa de la destrucción y el derramamiento de sangre, y sus guerreros son conocidos como los Devastadores, son como llamarlos los Caballeros Dorados de Enio  
\- Cuando éramos niños, Retsu, los chicos y yo solíamos jugar juntos y entrenar  
\- Los Devastadores son guerreros peligrosos….. son técnicamente máquinas de guerra y si…. Señor Manigoldo….. son bien malotes y no! Señor Kanon, no están locos…. O bueno….. no tanto  
\- No se si vayan a matar al Señor Milo y El Señor Ángelo ya cerró la Boca, Señor Milo  
\- Por qué mataría Regulus a Jano?  
Les pido que por favor todos regresen a sus tareas como ordenaron la Señorita Athena y mi Madre_

 _\- Y porque dices que me van a matar!._ Exclamó Milo por completo ofendido

 _\- Cierra la boca Bicho….. y deja de fastidiar_

 _\- YA ESCUCHARON A LA HIJA DE AFRODITA!._ Sísifo se puso frente a Leah y los Dorados-. _hay que seguir reconstruyendo el Santuario y es nuestro deber el hacerlo._ Empezó a arrear a sus compañeros Dorados ayudado por Harbinger e Integra mientras Rasgado llevaba bajo sus brazos a los Bronces y Aldebarán intentaba que Milo no mate a Ángelo

Antes de que Aioria y Aioros pudieran retirarse Leah les tomó de la mano y ambos hombres regresaron su vista a la muchacha-. _Papá….. Tío… les pido que no duden del poder y convicción de mi hermano._ La muchacha sonrió ante los ojos de sus mayores-. _Les explicaremos todo en la noche._ Leah se dio la vuelta dejando a ambos Dorados mirándola

\- _Insisto que es igual que Fhey…_ Le decía Aioros a su hermano mientras miraba a Leah retirarse

El León dirigió su vista hacia el Centauro-. _Por qué lo dices hermano?_

 _\- Bueno a parte de porque es su hija…..vi como querías matar a todos pero noté cuando Leah te miraba y te calmaste…. Lo mismo pasaba con Fhey desde que eran niños_

Aioria tomó a su hermano del cuello y lo llevó hacia la zona de construcción de Leo mientras los Devastadores acompañados de los semidioses se quedaban en los graderíos del Coliseo

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Las 12 Casas, Zona De Construcción,_**

 _\- Podemos descansar por favor? Se me van a caer los brazos!_ Koga cayó en el piso de espaldas con una pala en sus manos ante la mirada de los dorados a su alrededor

 _\- Es enserio?_ Camus se quedó viendo a Milo ante tal respuesta del pegaso

\- _Y cómo es que obtuvo su armadura?._ Preguntó el Escorpión a Manigoldo de Cáncer quien estaba a su lado

 _\- A mí no me veas Bicho….. Ni siquiera es de mi época_

 _\- El niño tonto entrenó duro y me consta._ La voz de una mujer se hizo escuchar por encima de uno de los pilares principales _-. Yo fui su maestra solo que…_

 _\- Sha….. Shai…._ Koga no pudo terminar de articular la palabra pesto que aquella amazona ya lo estaba sosteniendo de la oreja-. _Solo que es un flojo e irresponsable_

\- _Nos consta…_ Hablaron el resto de Bronces ante la mirada fría de Koga

 _\- A mí también!_ Dijo Dohko de Libra viendo al resto

 _\- Pero si tu no lo conoces Dohko!_

\- _Pero Shion….. con solo mirarlo se le ve en la cara que es igual de flojo que algunitos que están aquí._ Dirigió su mirada hacia Milo y Afrodita

\- _A la edad de estos niños, Regulus ya estaba aplastando pilares con sus dedos, no es así Sísifo?._ Dirigió la palabra Rasgado a su amigo

El caballero de Sagitario se acercaba con un par de rocas cargándolas en sus hombros-. _Supongo que lo entrené bien….. Supongo…_ respondió Sísifo mientras un tanto de rubor invadía sus mejillas

\- _Además!..._ Juna se aclaró la garganta _-. Según lo que vi en un libro de historia, Regulus de Leo fue un prodigio y no un pobre diablo como todos nosotros_

\- _A quien le dices pobre diablo!...yo podría vencer al gatito si me lo ponen en combate!_

\- _ah sí?._ Agarró Rasgado al Pegaso del hombro soltando una fuerte carcajada-. _Porque no lo probamos?_

Todos los caballeros del Siglo XX quedaron pálidos escuchando las palabras del antiguo Tauro

\- _QUE QUEDE CLARO QUE EL BURRITO CON ALAS NO NOS REPRESENTA!_ Gritó Ángelo

Manigoldo soltó a reír mientras se agarraba del hombro de Albafica-. _Manigoldo….._ Miró con ojos furicos el pisciano al cangrejo mientras el otro paraba la risa y se alejaba lentamente del piscis-. _Perdón…. Olvidé lo delicado que eras_. Albafica soltó un bufido y se alejó un tanto más de sus compañeros-. _En fin…. Donde esta nuestro pequeño Gatito? REGULUS! Ven a patear al burro alado!_

No hubo respuesta alguna de Leo y el silencio se hizo presente al momento

 _\- Y Regulus?._ Se miraron todos entre sí sin conseguir respuestas

 _\- Sōma tampoco está….._ La voz del Águila se hizo escuchar

 _\- Oye Aioros….. y tu gato?._ Pregunto Milo al Sagitario que estaba sentado en posición de loto viendo la discusión

Aioros se puso de pie muy tranquilamente y miró al Escorpión _-. Dijo que iba a estar con Retsu_

Shion mecánicamente se golpeó la frente ante la respuesta del más leal Caballero de Athena-. _Aioros….. Tu respuesta es válida solo que hay un pequeño detalle_

 _\- En serio? cual Maestro Shion?._ Preguntó sonriendo inocentemente

 _\- QUE TU SOBRINO SE FUE CON ESOS LOCOS!_

 _\- El joven Leo ha ido en busca de su otra mitad…_ Se escuchó la voz de Asmita de Virgo

 _\- Sōma de León Menor busca aclarar su corazón….._ Dijo a la par Fudo de Virgo

 _\- Aioria se encamina al tramo de la paternidad_ ….. Finalmente exclamó Shaka

Todos los Santos regresaron la vista hacia atrás viendo a Shaka, Asmita y Fudo sentados en línea en posición de loto

\- _Y estos?._ Milo se rascó la cabeza

Kanon un tanto molesto hacia los tres Virgo se posó frente a ellos-. _Quieren hablar como personas normales? Van a hacer que el cerebro de Milo explote!_

\- _Si van a hacer que mi… OYEME!._ Articuló Milo por completo ofendido

\- _Las cercanías de la Sacerdotisa es donde deben emprender la búsqueda de los Leones perdidos._ Dijeron los tres Santos de la Virgen con un tono calmado aunque Dohko ya veía una venita salirse de la frente de Shaka

Parte de los dorados acompañados por los bronces emprendieron el camino para buscar a los gatos perdidos en pequeños grupos

 _\- Oigan…..Aioria es celoso?._ Preguntó Aspros con su gruesa y varonil voz a Milo y Camus que iban con él, Sísifo y Rasgado

Milo estuvo a segundos de quedarse sin aire tras la gran carcajada que soltó-. _SI AIORIA ES CELOSO!? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!._ Miró la seriedad en las caras de Sísifo y Aspros-. _Cuando teníamos 12 años estuvo a punto de romperme un brazo por haberle regalado una flor a Fhey y a los 17 amenazó con matarme si me volvía a ver por Leo cuando el no estuviera…. Y creo que también amenazó a Mu y Camus….. Contesta algo su pregunta?_

Sísifo y Aspros asintieron con la cabeza al igual que Rasgado y empezaron a hablar en voz baja - _Creo que será una buena idea encontrar a tu sobrino antes que Aioria lo mate….._ Dijo Aspros que se encontraba corriendo tras Sísifo y miró el rostro de desaprobación de Rasgado-. _Supongo que también tendremos que encontrar al otro mocoso_

\- _Si Aioria no lo encuentra y lo mata lo haré yo por irresponsable_. Fue lo último que dijo Sísifo a sus amigos antes de separarse a buscar al Leoncito

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Villa de Athena, 21 de Agosto del 2015_**

 _\- Ahora entiendo porque tu forma tan desesperada de llamarme Athena_. La Diosa de cabellos negros se encontraba sentada frente a sus pares

\- _Lamentamos lo sucedido entre Jano y Kardia….. No sabemos con certeza lo que está pasando_. Athena se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor del cuarto-. _No queremos que la situación empeore….._ Derramó Saori un par de lágrimas traicioneras que cayeron al piso

Fhey que se encontraba frente a Enio le sonrió y dirigió la vista a Saori-. _Aún nos hace falta encontrar a varios Caballeros Dorados, Fui personalmente al Hades escoltada por dos Caballeros Dorados y por cómo van las cosas con tu Tío, estoy por completo segura que el no hizo nada_

\- _Entonces si no fue ese bueno para nada, quien pudo hacerlo? Se supone que el rige a los muertos y sus almas…._.Empezó a hacer gestos burlescos contra Hades-. _OH! YO EL GRAN HADES QUE DOMINA LA MUERTE_

Saori levantó la vista y vio a Enio-. _Es lo que intentamos averiguar….. Por eso pedí a Afrodita que hable con Hermes y envíe el comunicado hacia otros dioses_

 _\- Y averiguaron algo sobre el otro idiota?_ La Diosa Enio tomó la copa con vino que se encontraba frente a ella

\- _Poseidón o Ares?_

 _\- Ok… dos idiotas._ Le respondió a Fhey tras beber un sorbo de vino

- _De hecho ya…y por muy extraño que parezca ellos también están muy débiles, especialmente Poseidón_

 _\- Sea lo que sea está afectando tanto como a toda la tierra al igual que a los Dioses y no creo que haya traído a los Santos Dorados por buena voluntad o amistad_

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Zona de Construcción,_**

 _\- Y se supone que ustedes son la Élite de Athena?._ Una de las devastadoras se sentó junto a Mu-. _No sé cómo Hades o algún otro Dios no la ha matado hasta ahora….._

\- _Quizá porque ellos son más incompetentes que estos Ada Liz._ La devastadora de Naga se sentó al otro lado de Mu

El Santo de Aries se enrojeció por completo mientras los puntitos que tenía por cejas empezaban a templar y a lo lejos su maestro con Santo de Libra se carcajeaban de lo más bonito ante la situación

 _\- Ustedes no estaban con Leah y Retsu?_ Se aventuró a preguntar Albafica a lo que Rex Mantícora se prestó a responder: _Retsu acompañó a Wichita al pueblo_

\- _Ciudad._ Corrigió Integra

 _\- Lo que sea_. Le replicó con fastidio el Devastador-. _Y mi hermano se escapó con Leah sabrá Zeus donde_

Tras escuchar lo dicho por Rex, en ese mismo momento Aioros salió corriendo por las escaleras llevándose a su pasó a un pobre Dohko que lamentablemente pasaba por ahí

\- _Que les parece si…. Nos divertimos un poco_. Hablo la devastadora de Gorgona a los Santos de Athena quienes pasaron saliva

 ** _Rodorio, Cercanías al Santuario_**

La joven muchacha de ojos aguamarina se encontraba caminando junto a su muy viejo amigo tres años mayor que ella, risas iban y venían a cada paso que daban y se alejaban poco a poco de la pequeña ciudad con destino al Santuario

 _\- En serio Retsu se desmayó cuando vio a tu papá?_ Jano de Roc trató de contener la risa, cosa que le fue por completo imposible

 _Enserio…..Cuando papá entró a su habitación tomado de la ma…_ El Roc no pudo escuchar más, sus oídos no se taparon, ni su vista tampoco se nubló, pero la dulce voz y los tiernos ojos de la hija de Afrodita habían hecho perder los sentidos al Devastador _-. Y no sé cómo mi tío alcanzó a agarrarlo antes de que se golpeé contra la caja que estaba junto a la cama…Jano?_

De un momento al otro una muy potente luz apareció frente a los muchachos obligándolos a cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo escucharon un fuerte golpe de metal acompañado de una poderosa onda de choque que los empujó a ambos.  
La luz aún se mantenía muy tenuemente y al abrir los ojos, Leah se encontró frente a ella a aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios alborotados, con un pantalón blanco y pies descalzos que había salvado de la muerte hace algunos días atrás, Regulus de Leo había aparecido.  
Frente al muchacho vio dos puños dorados siendo sujetados por las manos del león, uno de ellos perteneciente a un hombre de cabellos largos y grisáceos mientras que el otro, un poco más delgado que el anterior era de una mujer de cabellos celestes.

\- _Estas bien Leah?_ Regresó la vista hacia la muchacha que estaba en el suelo y le sonrió-. _Yo voy a protegerte….._


	8. Reuniones Doradas

**Tareeeeeeeea…No esperen….. ya me quejé de eso en el anterior capítulo ok cambiemos de queja….. EXÁMENES! Sí! Eso está mucho mejor -.- para la semana que sigue tengo (otra vez) mis parciales de Ingles! Mi vida no tiene sentido…..OK MUCHO DRAMA! Este capítulo…. Les juró me costó parte de mi cerebro escribirlo si no les gusta…..TABLA! jajajajaja ok no! Pero enserio andaba con la inspiración escritora por sabrá Athena donde…..en fin! EH AQUÍ LA MITAD DE MI CEREBRO! Digo… el capítulo 8**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ina-Stardust R: Todos los malotes incluyendo a Retsu tenemos nuestro pasado oscuramente oscuro :v jajajajaja aquí entre nos…. Te cuento que quiero hacer otro Fic nomas de la infancia en el Santuario de Doña Enio :v pero me da flojera xDDD  
Adivina adivinador quien trajo a los Doraditos desde el mundo inferior…..  
Am si xDDD Aioros es la ternura de los del siglo XX :'v me gustó mucho como el 90% gente maneja esta parte del Pony :'v aunque también va a demostrar lo celoso como tío al igual que Regulus "Yo solo me concentro en pelear" :v y toma tu chocolate! :v  
Calla Dear! xD no me spoilees los contrincantes :v e insisto….. IN YOUR DREAMS DEAR! IN YOUR DREAMS!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 8: Reuniones Doradas**

 ** _Rodorio, Cercanías al Santuario_**

El león ejerció fuerza sobre sus brazos empujando a los dos personajes que se encontraban frente a él y les sonrió-. _No dejaré que lastimen a Leah…_

\- _Helena….._ el dorado que había atacado a los muchachos mantenía la vista en Leah, mientras la mujer dejaba de ejercer fuerza y se soltaba del agarre del León corriendo al momento hacia la semidiosa, Debido a la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Regulus terminó chocando con el brazo libre del Santo que los atacaba-. _Diablos….._

Estando a pocos centímetros de Leah, el puño de la mujer chocó contra algo, no era la semidiosa, se trataba del pecho del Devastador, vio al muchacho, ya no era el mismo de hacía unos momentos, el hermoso dorado de sus ojos ya no estaba, ahora el rojo de la sangre que sus puños demandaban estaba impreso en los ojos del Roc-. _Voy a matarte_ …. El muchacho sonrió frívolamente y de un golpe en la cara hizo alejarse a la mujer varios metros y Jano fue tras ella.

Regulus se encontraba en una lucha de fuerzas con el otro sujeto mientras Jano y la mujer intercambiaban golpes, repentinamente una ráfaga de viento los empujó a ambos poniéndolos uno junto al otro

Los contrincantes de ambos muchachos se posaron entre ellos y Leah dándole la espalda a la semidiosa tomando una posición muy extraña

La muchacha se puso de pie mirando a los 3 dorados y al devastador-. _Hay no….._ Vio como lentamente aparecía un quiebre dimensional frente a Regulus y Jano mientras ambos muchachos preparaban sus ataques y los otros dos ignoraban por completo

Inesperadamente la mujer y el sujeto sintieron un golpe desde atrás y fueron sacudidos por varios golpes a la velocidad de la luz-. _NI CREAN QUE VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMEN A REGULUS Y JANO! PLASMA RELÁMPAGO!_. Un aura blanca seguida por un fuerte viento que levantó la tierra empezó a cubrir a Leah al invocar su técnica mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus ojos-. _Señor Saga, Señorita Paradox …..perdónenme_

Tanto el Devastador como el León Dorado vieron atónitos como ambos cuerpos terminaban cayendo ante ellos-. No será buena idea molestarla. Habló el Devastador cuyo cabello y ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad, mientras el León asentía varias veces a las palabras de Jano

Al disiparse el viento encontraron a Aioria llevando a Leah en brazos inconsciente

\- _PORQUE RAYOS NO NOS AYUDASTE?!_ Explotó el Roc al ver a Aioria

\- _Estuvieron a punto de atacar a Leah…._ Mencionó Regulus

\- _Estaba buscando formas de matarlos a ustedes dos en silencio por acercarse a mi hija_. Habló Aioria manteniendo una mirada seca hacia Regulus y Jano-. _De hecho, aún sigo pensándolas._

El Devastador y el joven León se quedaron viendo por un momento hasta que escucharon un leve suspiro proveniente de Leah-. _Cárguenlos…. Hay que llevarlos al Santuario_

A lo lejos, sobre un pilar una extraña figura se hacía presente-. _Helena….._

 ** _Campamento de los Caballeros De Athena, Enfermería Santuario de Athena, 23 de Agosto del 2015_**

Aioria se dirigía a la pequeña habitación donde descansaba su hija cuando se encontró con los Bronces , los jóvenes lo vieron y el gran León pasó de largo pero el canto del águila lo detuvo.

 _\- Aioria….._ Habló Juna-. _Leah se pondrá bien, ya verá_

Escuchando las palabras de la muchacha Aioria dirigió una fría mirada a Sōma quien se estremeció ante los intimidantes ojos del León, por unos pocos minutos el León Dorado y el León Menor mantuvieron los ojos en los del otro hasta que Aioria hizo un leve sonido y se retiró

\- _Con un suegro así hasta a mí me dieran ganas de quedarme soltero…._ Koga empujó a su amigo para que recuperara el sentido

Sōma se agarró el pecho y se sentó bruscamente en el piso _-. Pensé que me iba a comer!_

…

\- _Ya despertó_?. Aioria entró en la diminuta habitación donde hasta hace unas horas fue atendido su hijo y actualmente se encontraba usando la mayor de sus cachorros

\- _Despertará pronto, no te preocupes, es igual de fuerte que Tú…_ Respondió Fhey que se hallaba de pie junto a la improvisada cama con sus ojos pegados al apacible rostro de su hija

Aioria se sentó en el piso apoyando su espalda contra la pared-. _No piensas regañarme?._ Preguntó el Leo a su mujer

 _\- Porqué lo haría?._ Fhey se dio la vuelta empezando a dirigirse hacia Aioria _-. Por haberte escapado de tus labores o por seguir a tu hija mientras estaba con su amigo?._ Le dijo sonriendo la mujer ya sentada a su lado y viendo como poco a poco el León posaba sus ojos aguamarina sobre los de ella _-. Esto es muy difícil para ti_. Habló nuevamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo-. _Sé que perdiste muchos años junto a ellos pero tú también pasaste por la edad en la que ella y Retsu están._ Elevó lentamente su mano hasta posarla sobre la de Aioria que estaba sostenida en su rodilla-. _Y si mal no recuerdo_. Empezó a cambiar su tono de voz a uno más juguetón-. _Tu no eras exactamente un ángel a su edad…_ Soltó una ligera carcajada haciendo que Aioria la siga y agarrara su mano

 ** _Campamento de los Caballeros, Enfermería, Habitación contigua_**

El caballero aún un tanto aturdido abrió los ojos lentamente

\- _Pensé que no despertarías idiota_ -. Kanon de Géminis habló mientras se encontraba sentado junto a la cama de su hermano-. _Te dieron una buena zarandeada_

 _\- Kanon?... Se nota que regresé al infierno_. Respondió Saga con una leve sonrisa-. _En donde demonios estamos?_

Su gemelo se levantó de la silla donde estaba-. _Vivos… Y más te vale no preguntarme más porque es lo único que se_

Saga se giró de lado dando la espalda a su hermano y cubriéndose con una manta _-. Que se supone que haces?_ Le preguntó Kanon un tanto extrañado

 _\- Descansar?..._ Le respondió un tanto irónico el gemelo mayor mientras se acomodaba en la cama-. _Dame 10 minutos y salgo de acuerdo?_

El gemelo menor sonrió y abrió a la puerta en silencio-. _Me alegra mucho verte Idiota…_ Dijo en tono muy bajo Kanon al salir escuchando un leve susurro proveniente de su hermano

 _\- A mí también…._

 ** _Enfermería (Habitación de Leah)_**

\- _Tío enserio, estoy bien._ Leah trataba de calmar a su tío que la mantenía pegada a él con un fuerte abrazo-. _No me pasó nada_

- _ENTONCES PORQUE TE DESMAYASTE!... Tú eres la hija de mi hermanito y es mi deber cuidarte._ Soltó de repente Aioros a la muchacha-. _Te cuidaré como si fueras mi hermanita!_

Leah se sentó bien en la cama alejándose un poco de su tío-. _Le preguntaré a mamá que tanto me conviene eso._ Susurro la semidiosa mientras su tío la miraba

\- _Qué dijiste?._ Aioros se cruzó de brazos haciendo puchero

\- _Que me preguntó cómo estarán Jano y Regulus_

\- _Ah!..._ El Sagitario sonrió levemente _-. Todos los dorados y el grupo de dementes están en asamblea con Athena, Enio y Afrodita._ Miró la desaprobación en la mirada de su sobrina-. _Antes que digas algo, La Señorita Athena me dio permiso para estar aquí_

\- _Y yo que iba a empezar a dudar de la estabilidad emocional del Señor Shion al elegirte como nuevo Patriarca…_ Dijo mirando al piso y al momento sintiendo un golpe en la cabeza-. _Oye!_

\- _Que sea tu tío también conlleva enseñarte a que te comportes mocosa altanera!_

 ** _Salón del Patriaca_**

\- _Está segura de esto?_ Sísifo de Sagitario hablaba para las Diosas y sus compañeros-. _Sus vidas podrían correr peligro si hacemos esto y es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos_

\- _Es la única forma de evitar una guerra innecesaria y…_ Fhey se puso de pie ante la mirada de todos-. _Ustedes acaban de recuperar sus vidas, una vez ya se sacrificaron en nombre su Diosa, no es justo que vuelva a pasar lo mismo_

\- _Además…!._ Todos guiaron la vista hacia la Diosa del derramamiento de sangre-. _Si alguno de los idiotas o la vieja cuernuda intentan algo_. Sonrió fríamente ante todos-. _Yo misma me encargaré de hacer que no se olvide nunca de su visita a este Santuario._

Milo y Manigoldo trataron de ahogar la risa ante las palabras de la Diosa, Camus viendo a su amigo pisó su pie haciendo que se tranquilice y ganándose una inaudible maldición del Escorpión

\- _Haremos lo que sea necesario para mantener estables las cosas_. Saori se puso de pie y caminó hacia La Diosa del Amor-. _Fhey y Yo no queremos que vuelvan a perder sus vidas…_

 ** _Enfermería_**

\- _Enserio hice eso?._ El escorpión estaba sentado en posición de loto en la pequeña cama mirando a su par de Acuario sentado en el filo de esta _-. Y dices que estamos en otra época?_

El hombre de cabellos verde olivo se acomodó los anteojos-. _Más de 243 años de la era en la que vivimos, solo nos falta encontrar a uno..._

 _\- Manigoldo?_

 _\- Deuteros… y si lo hallamos en las mismas condiciones que a ti._ Emitió un leve suspiro el Acuariano _-. Será algo interesante el saber cómo terminarán las cosas_. Dijo seriamente el Santo mientras veía a su mejor amigo soltar una leve carcajada-. _Y a ti que te pasa_

Kardia rascó un poco su nariz y le sonrió a su amigo _-. Si lo encontramos, lo patearemos hasta que entre en razón como me dijiste que hicieron con Aspros_

Siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que una delicada figura entró de improvisto a la habitación espantando un tanto a ambos santos-. _No le digan que estoy aquí…_ Dijo la muchacha poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios mientras pegaba su espalda hacia la pared contraria a la puerta.

Al poco rato el caballero de Sagitario abrió la puerta y quedándose en el portal-. _Camus has visto…_ Se quedó mirando el rostro serio del Acuariano y su compañero _-. Lo siento…. Degel!... Es que se parecen tanto! Enserio no son familia? Am…. Has visto a Leah?_

\- _No Aioros…_ Respondió semi molesto el de Acuario mientras el Escorpión se tragaba la risa-. _No somos parientes y no… Tampoco he visto a Leah_

\- _GRACIAS CAMUS!._ Cerró la puerta rápidamente el de Sagitario

\- _QUE ME LLAMO DEGEL!_ Se puso de pie el peliverde mientras Kardia se mataba de risa en la cama _-. Que le hiciste a tu tío joven sacerdotisa?_ Recobró la compostura mientras veía a la muchacha salir del rincón donde estaba

Leah se sonrojó por completo viendo a sus mayores mientras se paraba frente a Degel-. _Creo que el sarcasmo es de familia…_ Dijo viendo mientras la mirada desaprobatoria de Degel caía sobre ella

Kardia miró la escena y agarró de la camisa a Degel para sentarlo en la cama y lo abrazó por el hombro _-. Ya deja a la chiquilla en paz, siempre serás el tío aburrido_. Le dijo al acuario esbozando una sonrisa y volvió su mirada a Leah-. _Y tu… fuera, antes que regrese ese despistado a buscarte de nuevo_

Leah le sonrió a Kardia y salió de la habitación dejando a ambos hombres solos. Al haber cerrado Leah la puerta, el escorpión soltó del agarre a su amigo y suspiró-. _Se parece mucho a Sasha… Quién es?._ Le preguntó el escorpión a su amigo

\- _La hija de Afrodita, es una muchacha un tanto peculiar, muy dulce y gentil pero también tiene una fortaleza envidiable_

 _\- Leah, verdad?._ Habló el Escorpión aun manteniendo la mirada en la puerta

 ** _Salón del Patriaca (Al atardecer)_**

Ya Todos los Caballeros de Oro se encontraban en la reunión con sus Diosas y los visitantes que habían llegado un par de días atrás, argumentos a favor y en contra, salían de boca de cada uno de ellos, pero ya la decisión se había tomado

\- _Entonces lo haremos así…_ La voz de Saori se hizo resonar en el salón _-. Contamos con el apoyo de Enio y sus Devastadores al igual que el de los Caballeros_

\- _Para mí será un gusto poner a la cuernuda en su lugar._ Dijo Enio parada junto a Fhey. _Lo que está sucediendo le afecta a todo el mundo, Pero tengo una duda…_ La Diosa del derramamiento de sangre cambió de repente su tono de voz _-. Quién se encargará de hacerlo?_

De momento la puerta del gran salón se abrió llevándose la vista de todos los presentes hacia ella y dejando pasar a la joven sacerdotisa de cabellos castaños-. _Me encargaré de eso si me lo permiten._ Habló la muchacha mientras se arrodillaba frente al trono donde estaba Saori

La Diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra le sonrió e invitó a ponerse de pie _-. Veo que te encuentras mejor Leah_

La semidiosa se paró y dirigió una sonrisa a los presentes-. _Conozco la manera más rápida y fácil de convocar a los Dioses a la reunión que necesita se realice, mi Señora Athena_

 _\- Nunca dudaríamos de ti Leah._ Dijo Saori al ponerse de pie y dirigiéndose a la semidiosa-. _Tienes toda mi confianza..._

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Zona de Construcción, 26 de Agosto del 2015**_

 _\- Vivir con una mujer? ESTAS LOCA?._ Las voces de Kardia y Milo de Escorpio se hicieron resonar por todo el lugar

 _\- No les avisé de Sonia?._ La Diosa del amor hacía remembranzas internas mientras hablaba con los escorpiones

 _\- NO!_ Dijeron al unísono ambos hombres

La Amazona de Géminis se acercaba mirando a los dos hombres con un tanto de fastidio-. _No se por qué se quejan._ Les dijo a ambos mientras se cruzaban de brazos-. _Yo vivo con un inútil_. Apuntó a Saga

 _\- OYEME MOCOSA DEL DEMON…._ Aioros le tapó la boca a su amigo mientras lo sostenía junto con Aioria y Sísifo

 _\- Con un hombre con delirios de grandeza_

 _\- No son delirios…_ Respondió Kanon sin dejar de cavar con su pequeña pala

 _\- Y… con Aspros_. Terminó la mujer-. _Así que dejen de quejarse!_

\- _A parte su casa es grande… no como la ratonera de Acuario._ Se aventuró a hablar Ángelo y al poco rato sintiendo de lejos las miradas heladas de Degel y Camus-. _Florecita….._ Agarró el hombro de Afrodita

 _\- Que…._ Respondió fastidiado el Piscis

 _\- Si al rato estoy como paleta págale al inútil de Sōma para que me descongele….._

Repentinamente todos los Dorados y la Diosa sintieron el llamado de cosmos de Athena quien se encontraba junto con Mu, Shion y Kiki en las escalinatas que daban a Aries, al cabo de unos minutos ya todos se encontraron en el lugar.

Fhey quien se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo que acababa de llegar al encuentro con Athena y los Arianos se acercó a Leah quien estaba a la derecha de Saori y le agarró el hombro

 _\- Ya es hora?._ Preguntó tranquilamente posando sus ojos azul cielo sobre los aguamarina de su hija

La muchacha sonrió y tomó la mano de su madre _-. Llegaran en unos momentos…_

Lentamente varias figuras fueron apareciendo dirigiéndose al encuentro de las Diosas y sus Caballeros


	9. Disputas y Acuerdos

**Juro que tenía una "presentación" diferente :v de hecho me quejaba de la Universidad xD pero me cambió todo el feeling cuando vi como me quedó la última parte así de: alskjdalsdkhasd! :v  
Espero de corazón que les guste porque creo que este será mi cap favorito :3 Disfrútenlo! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 ** _LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
_** Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 9: Disputas y Acuerdos**

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Graderío de la casa de Aries, 26 de Agosto del 2015_**

 ** _\- Y esos? -_** La poco silenciosa voz de Kardia de Escorpio hizo eco entre todos sus compañeros mientras divisaban al grupo de personas acercarse a la entrada de Aries.

Lentamente Saori y Fhey se separaron unos cuantos pasos de sus caballeros quedándose frente al escalón inicial de la entrada del templo, al instante un trio de muchachas se separó del grupo que se acercaba al primer templo

 ** _\- AFRODITA! -_** Se escuchó la voz de una de ellas. Al instante Milo, EL Cid y Retsu corrieron a interponerse en el camino de las mujeres para resultar empujados e ignorados por las mujeres.

Fhey se encontraba sudando frío, con las manos temblorosas al igual que sus cejas mientras era sujetada por un fuerte abrazo, regalo de las tres hermosas muchachas

 **\- LA TOMARON DE REHÉN! -** Gritó desmesuradamente Regulus de Leo al ver aprisionada a la Diosa de la belleza por aquellas muchachas, incitando a sus compañeros. Saori viendo la reacción del Leo levantó tenuemente su mano y se volvió a los Santos mientras hacia un gesto. En ese instante todos notaron las sonrisas en los rostros de las jóvenes que "tenían como rehén" a Afrodita entre sus brazos.

 **\- Madre! -** Soltó la boca de una de las muchachas de cabello rubio y labios carmesí mientras abrazaba a Fhey

Aquello bastó para que todos regresaran la vista a Aioria quien a esos momentos tenía la mirada perdida mientras su hermano pasaba una y otra vez su mano delante de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que Milo agarraba a Retsu del brazo evitando que resbalara del escalón y jugara boliche con quienes se encontraban subiendo por las gradas hacia Aries

Todos miraban a Aioria, luego regresaban la vista a Retsu que se encontraba boquiabierto aferrando con fuerza la mano casi morada del Escorpión, después miraban a Leah, había pasado más de una semana y era la primera vez que los Santos podían ver en la castaña los ojos de una Leona molesta y finalmente miraban a Fhey con esos tres perfectos cuerpos aferrándose a ella

 ** _\- MA…MADRE…? -_** Articuló lentamente el León, pisando el pie a su hermano para que dejase de pasarle la mano por delante del rostro, este último cayó al suelo agarrándose con fuerza el pie llorando mientras Saga y Kanon se aguantaban la risa mirándolo

Fhey suspiró lentamente al ver la reacción de sus amigos y familia _**\- Ya basta… -**_ Decía mientras las tres muchachas continuaban abrazándola y sonriendo

 ** _\- Oye Fhey… -_** Dijo tragando saliva y con un tono muy triste Aioria - Si encontraste a alguien más tras mi muerte no te cul…

 ** _\- AIORIA! -_** Respondió por completo ofendida la castaña viendo furiosa a su marido _**\- No seas idiota por el amor de Athena! -**_ Regresó la vista a las _**muchachas - Y ustedes tres ya basta, suéltenme! -**_

Todos los Santos miraban la escena aguantándose la risa al igual que la misma Saori

 ** _\- Al parecer las mañas no se te quitan aunque jures que si Afrodita! -_** Se oyó la voz de una de las personas que acababan de arribar a Aries

Fhey giró los ojos alejando a las tres muchachas de ella y suspiró _**\- Ellas son Lujuria, Deseo y Pasión…-**_

 ** _\- Golpe bajo -_** Mencionó Ángelo recibiendo un pisotón de Albafica _**\- Rosita hija de… -**_

 ** _\- Lujuria, Deseo y Pasión son Diosas Menores que ayudan a Afrodita y son hermanas supongo -_** Habló rápidamente Saori viendo cómo se iba poniendo la cosa - A demás están… -

 ** _\- Hera! -_** la mujer que dirigió la palabra a Fhey hace unos momentos la empujó _**\- Reina del Olimpo y Diosa del Matrimonio -**_

 ** _\- Más bien Diosa de los cuernudos… -_** Dijo en voz baja Enio a Regulus y Kardia quienes aguantaron la risa

 ** _\- Si, si, Matrimonio, como digas -_** Un joven de complexión media con cabello castaño y ojos verde oliva tomó la mano de Saori y la besó _**– Soy Dionisio, Dios del vino y el éxtasis -**_

Nuevamente Fhey sufrió otro empujón, esta vez de parte de una mujer de cabello largo color púrpura _**\- Segura que no te enredaste con Ares estando casada Afrodita? -**_

Se dirigió la mujer a Fhey quien simplemente la miró pero Retsu quien había soltado a Milo se posó frente a ella _ **\- Ella es mi madre y aunque seas una Diosa no tienes derecho a hablarle así! -**_

 ** _\- Niñito tonto! -_**

 ** _\- Bruja habladora! -_**

 ** _\- Mocoso insolente -_**

Empezaron la pelea ambos mientras el resto movía sus cabezas de un lado al otro escuchando los insultos de la Diosa hacia el Dorado y viceversa, sabrá de donde Manigoldo sacó una bolsita de frituras que fue pasando de mano en mano por todos los dorados e incluso llegó a Saori y al resto de deidades que también miraban la discusión

 ** _\- RETSU! -_** El grito de Fhey se escuchó por todo el santuario que incluso en la cabaña de Shaina, June derramó la tazona de sopa que comía junto a sus compañeras

El muchacho se tragó las palabras y volvió hacia las filas de los dorados, durante 15 años no había visto a Fhey molesta, con las cejas temblándole, la mirada fría y las mejillas rojas; la mujer siempre estaba sonriendo con ese ligero rubor en el rostro

Viendo el regaño de Afrodita hacia su hijo, la mujer rio sarcásticamente y paso su mirada hacia los dorados _**\- Otra vez las latas doradas, Soy Eris, Diosa de la discordia -**_

 ** _\- Y esta que hace aquí -_** Dijo en voz baja Seiya y notó que Saori se acercaba a Eris

 ** _\- Supongo que ya terminaste verdad Eris? -_** Habló gentilmente Saori a la otra mujer quien le dio la espalda y se volvió a juntar al grupo con el que llegó, la Diosa peli lila se volteó a sus caballeros tras ver un momento a Fhey _**\- Gracias a la ayuda de Leah, fue a ellos a quienes pedimos venir como**_ **ustedes saben, aunque…** \- Volvió la vista nuevamente al grupo - **Hay muchos que nunca pensé que vendrían y otros que ni siquiera llamamos -** Replicó Saori viendo a Lujuria y sus hermanas

La más grande de las tres se separó un poco de sus hermanas y caminó lentamente a Regulus sonriéndole _**\- Estábamos con Hefesto y bueno una cosa llevó a la otra y nos invitó… -**_ La muchacha se paró frente a león y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al del chico _**\- Te gustaría divertirte? -**_ Le dijo con un tono muy coqueto y guiñándole un ojo

 ** _\- Bésalo! Bésalo! -_** Sōma no paraba de repetir mientras se encontraba detrás de uno de los pilares de la casa viendo la escena junto a sus amigos y Koga ya babeaba por ver a las Diosas Menores ayudantes de Afrodita

Juna golpeó ligeramente su cabeza de ambos y cruzó los brazos en son de molestia con sus amigos _**\- No puedo creer que sean tan infantiles -**_

 _ **\- SI LEAH LO VE YA NO QUERRÁ AL GATO PULGOSO ESE! -**_ Le respondió Sōma tratando de aguantar la algarabía dentro de si

Los labios de la muchacha estaban ya a pocos centímetros de los del Leo, todos los dorados nuevamente se quedaron expectantes ante la situación, Regulus se quedó inmóvil por completo sonrojado, Sōma se comía las uñas dentro del templo, la bolsa de frituras de Manigoldo volvió a pasar, Sísifo estaba con la boca abierta; no podía creer lo que le pasaba a su joven sobrino pero justo cuando los labios de ambos muchachos estaban a punto alguien tomó a Regulus por el cabello y lo jaló hacia _**atrás - Con el debido respeto a todos, hay varios Dioses que no se han presentado -**_ Empujó Jano a Regulus y Lujuria sonrió y volvió junto a sus hermanas

A lo lejos Sōma se jalaba los cabellos con una mano y con la otra estrangulaba a Koga mientras Juna solo los miraba agarrándose la frente _**\- MALDITO DEVASTADOR! -**_

 ** _\- Soy Deméter -_** Dijo una mujer de cabellos largos y ondulados color lila oscuro _**\- Diosa de la agricultura y naturaleza, ellos son Artemisa y Apolo, la Luna y el Sol -**_ Señaló a los dos Dioses que se encontraban a su derecha, la mujer de cabellera plateada y larga mientras que el hombre por completo serio de cabellos ondulados y pelirrojos, La mujer siguió hablando y sonrió a los santos _**\- Junto a Afrodita están Hermes, Dios del comercio -**_ Bajó de repente el tono de su voz _**\- Y de los ladrones… tengan cuidado con sus cosas… -**_

 ** _\- Oye! Se supone que el de las bromas soy yo!-._** Habló el hombre junto a Hermes _**\- Yo soy Momo -**_ Dijo sonriendo el hombre mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas a Fhey _**\- Dios del sarcasmo, ironías y burla -**_ Tomó un tono un tanto serio y presentó a la mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos azules junto a el _**\- Y ella… es la hermosa Anfitrite, mujer del idiota amargado de Pose -**_

La muchacha le dio un zape a Hermes y se dirigió a Saori _**\- He venido en representación de mi amargado y por ahora débil esposo para hablar con ustedes Athena… -**_

Kiki tragó saliva viendo quien se encontraba a espaldas de la Diosa y muy ligeramente empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás

 ** _\- Ella es mi dulce y hermosa hija… Perséfone -_** Volvió a hablar Deméter mientras abrazaba a la mujer pelirroja de ojos aguamarina junto a ella _**\- Por cierto cariño… Y el idiota de tu marido? -**_

 ** _\- Mamá! -_** Reprochó aquellas palabras la muchacha _**\- Hades está débil por eso vine en su representación -**_

 ** _\- Ojalá y no sea como el torpe de Thanatos… El Dios de la muerte… que lo mataron! -_** Soltó una carcajada la mujer

Escuchando eso a todos los Santos Dorados les cayó un tic y Saori viendo esto trató de finalizar ya volviendo a hablar _**\- Por último ellos son Pallas y Titán pero a ellos ya los conocen -**_

Fhey suspiró y se posó junto a Saori en medio de todos _**\- Bien creo que eso es todo con respecto a presentaciones. Harbinger, Shion y Aioros… -**_

 ** _\- Porque llevas a Aioros!? -_** Se quejó rápidamente Saga

 ** _\- Porque necesito al más antiguo de tu generación -_**

 ** _\- Ambos llevamos el mismo ti… -_** Habló pero fue interrumpido el Géminis

 ** _\- Me expresé mal… necesito al más antiguo y CUERDO! De tu generación -_** Dijo Fhey por completo seria y miró a Milo _**\- Vas a decir algo? -**_

 ** _\- Que porque llevas a la cabra vieja y al toro tuerto? -_**

Fhey se agarró las sienes por completo _**molesta - Porque SHION! Fue el antiguo Patriaca y HARBINGER! Es el nuevo Patriaca -**_

Sonia estuvo a segundos de hablar pero Integra le golpeó el costado negando numerosas ocasiones

 ** _\- Bueno ya sin más preguntas… -_** Fhey miró al grupo de _**Deidades - Vamos al templo del Patriaca para hablar más tranquilamente, sus escoltas son libres de permanecer en el Santuario… -**_

 ** _-SIN HACER DESTROSOS! AÚN ESTAMOS REPARANDO! Saben lo caro que es? -_** Se apresuró a decir Saori mientras los Devastadores se aguantaban la risa

Todos los Dioses asintieron y siguieron a Athena y la Sacerdotisa en el camino

 ** _\- Yo no sé quién tendría tanta paciencia de invadir a Athena con tantos escalones -_** Hablaba Dionisio a Momo

 ** _\- Decir que no has visto los del Santuario de Enio -_**

Fhey se quedó hasta el final viendo que los Dioses ya estaban saliendo de Aries _**\- Con todos ustedes tendré una plática más tarde! -**_ Se dirigió a los Dorados _**\- Regresen a sus tareas!... Sísifo! -**_

El hombre que estaba un tanto entretenido con Shura posó rápidamente su atención en Fhey _**\- Si… Señorita Afr… -**_ Se le enredaron las palabras viendo la molestia en los ojos de la mujer _**\- Fhey!**_ _**-**_

La mujer nuevamente suspiro tratando de relajarse y continuó hablando _**\- Tu quedas a cargo de ellos, no van a decir nada? -**_ Vio que unos cuantos estaban a punto de hablar y los interrumpió _**\- No?, ninguna? De acuerdo! -**_ Sonrió levemente y cambió un poco su tono de voz _**\- Más les vale no pelearse con los Espectros de Hades o las Marinas de Poseidón -**_ Se alejó rápidamente del grupo en dirección al Templo Patriacal

Al entrar a Aries se acercó a un pilar encontrando a los tres bronces tratando de esconderse _**\- Regresen a las cabañas si no quieren regaños… -**_

Las dos Marinas de Poseidón se mantenían paradas frente a los dorados al igual que los Espectros

 ** _\- Miren a las latas doradas… -_** Uno de los tres espectros que acompañaban a Perséfone se acercó al grupo

 ** _\- Rhadamanthys! -_**

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Templo Patriacal**_

 ** _\- Ahora entiendo porque el Señor Zeus no quiso venir… -_** Dijo Momo subiendo la última grada

Saori les sonrió mientras Harbinger abría las puertas del templo _**\- Pasen, tenemos una pequeña conferencia y un tratado que discutir -**_

 ** _\- Tienes agua ahí adentro? -_** Le preguntó la Diosa de la Discordia a la peli lila

Saori se quedó viendo a Harbinger y lentamente todos pusieron sus miradas sobre el _**Patriaca - Este… si? -**_ Dijo el toro y todos los dioses entraron corriendo al templo empujando contra el marco de la puerta a los pobres Aioros y Shion quienes se proponían a entrar

Harbinger miró a ambas estampas con forma de hombre despegarse de la puerta y caer de rodillas al piso _**\- Oye Athena… -**_ habló hombre _**\- Donde están Fhey y Hera? -**_

Saori hizo un gesto con sus hombros ante la pregunta y miró a Leah que estaba a su lado; La muchacha se acercó al filo de las escaleras viendo llegar rápidamente a su madre _**\- Ahí viene mamá… -**_

 ** _\- Lo lamento, me retrasé -_** Vio como todos la miraban por completo sorprendidos _**\- Que? No podía dejarla en Libra… además no podemos iniciar sin ella… -**_ Entró junto al resto al escuchar un jarrón romperse

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Zona de Construcción**_

Todos los Caballeros se encontraban alrededor del ya casi terminado templo de Escorpio comiendo frituras cortesía de Manigoldo

 ** _\- De donde Hades sacaste esas bolsas? -_** Le preguntó Paradox al Cáncer

 ** _\- Cállate y come! -_** Dijo mientras veía a Aioria, Regulus y Rhadamanthys correr de un lado al otro con los materiales de _**construcción - Me dicen cómo es que ya por poco y terminamos la construcción de Escorpio? -**_

Minos le quitó la bolsa de frituras a Manigoldo y empezó a _**hablar - Porque Aioria le dijo debilucho a Rhada y el enano lo apoyó y para demostrarle su fuerza empezaron a ver gracias a quien se termina más rápido la construcción -**_

 ** _\- Y tú no odias también a Aioria? -_** Preguntó inocentemente Asmita

 ** _\- Los odio a todos ustedes pero no soy idiota como el… -_** Respondió el juez de Griffon

 ** _\- Ustedes no estaban muertos también? -_** Se dirigió la voz de Sísifo hacia el juez

 ** _\- Si… pero aparecimos de nuevo y bueno… no sé qué más pasó -_**

Sentado sobre una roca se encontraban los dos santos de Aries restantes acompañados por la pequeña aprendiz de ojos verdes también mirando el espectáculo de construcción

 ** _\- Miren al tapón de alberca… como creciste! -_**

Kiki miró hacia abajo y vio a la sirena de pie con la mirada dirigida a ellos _**\- Thetis…supongo que sí, han pasado quince años… -**_

 ** _\- LISTO! -_** Se escuchó la voz de los tres hombres con la casa de Escorpio en todo su esplendor a sus espaldas y una piedrita caía de un pilar que el juez había montado _**\- PERDEDOR! -**_ Gritaron ambos Leo al unísono mientras Rhadamanthys

 ** _\- Creo que deberían hacer que se peleen más seguido para terminar más rápido los templos -_** Le decía la Devastadora de Naga a Jano

 ** _\- El suegro de Jano se esmeró mucho no crees Dalia? -_** Preguntó la Banshee lo cual generó un sonrojo muy leve en la cara de Jano

Titan se encontraba de pie tras el grupo de muchachos que conversaban hasta que escuchó una ligera voz proveniente de sus espaldas

 ** _\- Oigan… busco a Afrodita -_** Un hombre de tez bronceada, cabello salmón oscuro, ojos marrones y un cuerpo bien trabajado se acercó a los guerreros

Rasgado escuchó el nombre de quien buscaba aquel sujeto _**\- Oye Afrodita! Te buscan! -**_

El Santo de Piscis se puso de pie y se dirigió al desconocido _**\- A mí? Pero si yo ni conozco a este tipo? -**_

El hombre suspiró y volvió su mirada a Titan _**\- Busco a la DIOSA Afrodita… Soy Hefesto, Dios del Fuego y la Forja, recibí una invitación de ella y Athena para una reunión -**_

 ** _\- Te llevaré con ellos -_** Sísifo de puso de pie y empezó a caminar junto a Hefesto _**\- Degel! Camus! Si empiezan a molestar CONGELENLOS! Ya regreso -**_

Ambos santos de Acuario intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron maléficamente _**\- Escucharon al Pony… -**_

 ** _\- A caso Hefesto no es el esposo de Afrodita en la mitología? -_** Preguntaba Kardia a Degel

El Acuario pisó fuertemente el pie de su amigo _**\- Me sorprende mucho los momentos que estas lleno de sabiduría… -**_

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Templo Patriacal**_

El lugar estaba por completo en silencio, el sol estaba ya a punto de ponerse y todos los presentes se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda viéndose los unos a los otros sin expresión alguna en sus caras

 ** _\- Ya estoy cansado de esperar… -_** Momo fue el primero en claudicar aquella seriedad que invadía el ambiente

Fhey se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para abrirla _**\- Estoy segura de que llegará pronto -**_ Estando a pocos pasos de las puertas, estas se abrieron dejando pasar al Dios faltante acompañado del Sísifo.

El hombre posó la mirada en los ojos azul cielo de la mujer frente a el y con sus fuertes brazos la atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo _**\- MI AMADA! -**_ Gritó el hombre con alegría acercando su rostro al de Fhey que se encontraba paralizada por el sobresalto, mientras Leah se ponía de pie por completo horrorizada pero antes de sellar aquel beso una flecha dorada se interpuso en medio de los labios de ambos Dioses quedando clavada en la puerta.

Hefesto soltó a Fhey quien suspiró tranquilamente al verse salvada por aquella situación, todos regresaron la mirada hacia el lugar de procedencia de la flecha y vieron a Aioros de pie con el arco de Sagitario en las manos mirando un tanto fúrico al recién llegado

 ** _\- Tienes agallas para haber hecho eso muchacho -_** Miro el hombre a Aioros que se mantenía de pie

 ** _\- Con todo respeto, esa mujer es la esposa de mi hermano y no permitiré que le falte el respeto aunque usted sea un Dios -_**

Saori tomó delicadamente la mano de Aioros y este hizo desaparecer el arco de Sagitario mientras se sentaba nuevamente _**\- Por favor Tu y Afrodita hablarán después de que resolvamos esto, Hefesto ven tenemos que iniciar de una vez -**_

Tanto Fhey como Hefesto se dirigieron a sus asientos mientras Sísifo salía de la habitación con rumbo a la zona de construcción nuevamente _**\- Si les cuento esto, de seguro que a Aioria le va a dar un infarto… -**_

Las palabras se hacían escuchar tanto de Dioses como Diosas, puntos a favor y en contra de la idea volaban por todos lados

 ** _\- Esta es la mayor locura que se pueda pensar -_** Habló Apolo

 ** _\- A caso es una locura velar por la paz de la humanidad y nuestra? -_** Fhey arremetió ante el anterior comentario

 ** _\- Tu eres una diosa humana! Por eso piensas así… Incluso te atreviste a engendrar con un mortal! -_** Artemisa defendió el comentario de su hermano.

 ** _\- Mi vida no es de tu incumbencia Artemisa! Antes fui sumisa ante tus deseos pero se acabó!_** _**Esto que queremos hacer es por el bien de todos nosotros! -**_

 ** _\- Ha hablado la egoísta que siempre se preocupó por su placer -_** Reprendió Hera

 ** _\- Hay no! Disculpe Señora SOY MEJOR QUE TODOS LOS DIOSES POR SER LA MUJER DE ZEUS -_** Defendió Enio a Fhey

 ** _\- Será permanente? -_** Se preguntaban Perséfone y Anfitrite entre ellas

Saori repentinamente golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie ante la mirada de todos _**\- Por favor! Solo miren en la situación en la que nos encontramos -**_ Dijo mirando a todos en la mesa _**\- Revivieron a mis Caballeros Dorados, parte de las Marinas de Poseidón y a algunos espectros de Hades, sin contar que Hades y Poseidón están demasiado débiles tras la "resurrección" que mi padre les concedió a ellos, alguien está jugando con todos nosotros! Y lo más razonable que podemos hacer es unirnos para parar eso! -**_

 ** _\- Y un tratado es lo mejor que podemos hacer, quien quiera que haya revivido a tantos muertos sin el consentimiento de Hades es alguien de quien tenemos que cuidarnos todos -_** Continuó Fhey hablando ante el silencio generado tras las palabras de Saori _**\- Sé que hemos estado enfrentados entre varios de nosotros desde la era del mito y que muchos de nosotros no nos agradamos pero esta es una amenaza que nos podría destruir a todos -**_

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Las 12 Casas**_

Habían pasado las horas, la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor, los Santos Dorados que ya podían alojarse en sus templos se encontraban ya instalados y acogían gentilmente a sus camaradas quienes no tenían aún sus templos listos, el día había sido demasiado cansado para discutir, todos, incluyendo a Marinas y Espectros se instalaron en las camas dentro de las casas Zodiacales ya construidas

Tras la reunión y haber instalado a los Dioses en la Villa de Athena, Fhey se disponía a alcanzar a Leah y Aioros con destino a Leo para descansar pero una mano tomó su hombro obligándola a detenerse

 ** _\- Es verdad lo que dijo el hombre del arco? -_** Hefesto se sentó en una de las gradas que llevaban a lo que sería el templo de Sagitario

Fhey sonrió y volteó a ver al hombre para sentarse a su lado _**\- Así es Hefesto -**_ La mujer suspiró y vio al cielo _**\- Lo conozco de toda la vida, el vio algo en mí que tú también viste a su tiempo -**_ Movió un tanto la vista observando al Dios del fuego por completo sonrojado y mirando hacia abajo _**\- Quizá en alguna próxima vida te encuentre a ti primero o quizá tú y el sean la misma persona -**_ Fhey se puso de pie y besó ligeramente la frente del hombre - Disfruta! - Empezó a bajar las gradas dejando al hombre sentado

 ** _\- Maldito… el también vio tu corazón -_** Soltó una fugaz _**sonrisa - Pero veo que te hace feliz en esta vida, mi amada Afrodita… -**_

 _ **Santuario de Athena, Casa de Leo**_

Fhey se sacó los tenis que llevaba puestos antes de entrar a la zona privada del templo, pasó de largo la habitación principal para ir lentamente hacia las secundarias, abriendo lentamente las puertas de cada habitación; Dentro del cuarto que ocupaban Leah y Juna apagó las velas y quitó los libros de las manos de ambas muchachas que habían estado leyendo momentos antes, En la habitación de Retsu que compartía con Jano y Regulus, pasó quitando el brazo de Regulus de la cara Jano y cubriéndolos con las mantas que habían echado a un lado, arropó también a su hijo y besó ligeramente su frente _**\- Discúlpame por haberte gritado -**_ Antes de ir a su habitación pasó rápidamente por el cuarto donde se alojaban dos de los Sagitario, corrió silenciosamente la cortina que el viento había envuelto y salió del lugar.

Al adentrarse a su habitación cerró la puerta y puso los tenis en el piso, lentamente su fue acercando a la ventana donde estaba Aioria apoyando sus brazos sobre el duro mármol, lo abrazó y besó ligeramente su espalda desnuda _**\- Pensé que estarías dormido… -**_ apoyó delicadamente su cabeza sobre el joven

 ** _\- Planeaba esperarte -_** Sonrió el león hacia la mujer que le devolvió la sonrisa mientras este se mantenía con los ojos sobre los de ella

 ** _\- Que es tan gracioso? -_**

Aioria mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios mientras que de momento al otro cargaba a la Diosa quien con sus brazos se aferró al cuello del león y sus piernas rodeaban la cintura de este _**\- Que sigo sin entender cómo es que te enamoraste de mí -**_

Fhey tiernamente los labios de su león quien se dirigió a la cama y se sentó en ella con la mujer aún en sus brazos, lentamente empezó a subir la ligera playera que llevaba Fhey haciendo sonreír a momentos a la Diosa

Habiendo liberado ya el torso de su mujer, unió el pecho suyo con el de su mujer en un fuerte abrazo y empezó a besar su cuello mientras las manos de la Diosa recorrían la fuerte espalda del León Dorado. Poco a poco mientras ambos estaban envueltos en ese eterno beso lleno de pasión las manos del muchacho desanudaban suavemente aquellos cordones que sujetaban la única prenda que lo separaba de aquel cuerpo que durante años fue solo para él.

Estando ambos ya por completo desnudos, la dejó delicadamente sobre la cama mientras se deleitaba con la hermosa vista frente a él siendo ayudado por los destellos de luz de luna que se filtraban por las ventanas mostrándole mejor el cuerpo de su mujer, no había cambiado en nada, ese delicado y perfecto cuerpo tras quince años era igual al que recordaba, esa piel suave y blanca con olor a flores, aquellos labios rosa pálido pero más que nada, sus dulces ojos azul cielo

Habían pasado quince años desde la última vez que Fhey pudo sentir ese fuerte y ágil cuerpo sobre ella, quince años desde que pudo sentir aquellas mágicas manos recorriendo suavemente su ser, nunca podría olvidar aquellos besos apasionados y ese sentimiento que tenía al compartir su lecho con el hombre del que se enamoró aun siendo una niña, aquel hombre que sería el padre de sus hijos

Las horas iban y venían, las brisas que hacían una ligera bulla en el cuarto más grande de la casa del León se mezclaban con los gemidos de ambos amantes que por más de una década mantuvieron guardado el amor que no pudieron expresarse debido a las guerras pero que justo en aquella noche se desataba en medio aquellas sábanas blancas y se mantenía dentro de esa habitación de mármol.

La luna se posaba orgullosa sobre el templo de Leo donde la Diosa del amor descansaba sobre el pecho del vigoroso guardián de la quinta casa del Zodiaco del Santuario de Athena siendo ambos cubiertos por unas sábanas quienes fueron testigos de lo que hasta hace poco había pasado

Aioria mantenía sus ojos en la ventana mientras cubría con sus poderosos brazos a su mujer, de repente vino a su mente aquella época de su niñez cuando no le agradaba para nada estar cerca de Fhey, los días tras la muerte de su hermano donde la única persona que se mantenía a su lado era la pequeña niña de ojos azules, el día en que se enteraron que esa muchachita era una Diosa y pensó que los separarían, ese instante en el mar cuando las olitas mojaban sus pies y en secreto por fin pudo unirse a la mujer que amó toda su vida, el día en el que vio esa ligera redondez en el vientre de Fhey al regresar de una misión de varios meses, esa imagen al ver a su esposa cargando en brazos a ese pequeño ser que era parte de ambos, el sentimiento de temor al dar un último beso a la muchacha antes de partir al castillo de Hades, recordó también el momento en el que su hermano lanzó la flecha hacia el muro de los lamentos y antes de que todo se volviese blanco esa imagen de Fhey cargando a esa pequeña bebita mientras la voz de ella resonaba en su cabeza. No podía creer que estaba teniendo nuevamente a esa mujer en sus brazos, besó tiernamente su cabeza mientras sentía que ella se acomodaba en su pecho dándole a él también la oportunidad de hacerlo y mantenerla segura entre sus brazos _**\- Gracias Fhey… -**_


	10. Juntos

**Bueno, quería subir este cap en pleno día del padre pero… Tengo un pequeño ser humano llamado sobrino, con el que tuve que estar.  
Espero que guste **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Casa de Leo, 6 de Diciembre de 1999_**

 **-Cómo que Fhey ha estado rara?-** Preguntaba el escorpión a su compañero, el guardián de Leo mientras subían por las gradas con destino a la casa de este último

El muchacho seguía subiendo con su caja de pandora dorada a la espalda y repentinamente paró su paso **-Bueno…-** Suspiró y continuó su camino junto a Milo **-La otra noche me salió con un tema un tanto extraño-** Miró como su amigo se aguantaba la risa mientras caminaba

 **-Tema extraño? Fhey?-** Se acercó a Aioria y lo abrazó por el hombro **–Es más probable que Mu de Aries regrese al Santuario antes de que Fhey diga algo raro-** volvió a sonreír el Escorpión **–Y cuál fue su "tema extraño"?-**

 **-Bebes-** Dijo Aioria de manera fría viendo como Milo se atoró con su propia saliva al momento y se apresuró a ayudarlo dándole golpecitos en la espalda **–BICHO! Estas bien? No te mueras idiota! Qué le diré al Patriaca si te mueres aquí!?-**

El peli azul ya un tanto morado se acercó a una de las rocas en la subida de las escaleras y se apoyó en ella **–Bebes? Fhey te habló de bebes?-** Vio como Aioria se mantenía frente a él y asentía repetidas veces **–Y eso a que se debe?-** Preguntó y rápidamente notó como el rubor se apoderaba de toda la cara del Guardián de Leo **–Oh es verdad, Gato goloso-** Le dijo haciendo gestos con su cara

Aioria trató de recomponer la postura y aclarar la voz mientras miraba a al Escorpio **-Llevamos casados dos años Milo y…-**

 **-Y no estás casado con una mujer cualquiera!-** Le dijo completamente animado y agarrándolo nuevamente del hombro – **Te casaste con AFRODDITA!-** Suspiró y cambiando ligeramente su tono de voz **–La Diosa del amor, la belleza y el deseo sex…-**

Aioria le tapó rápidamente la boca a Milo por completo rojo **–SABES MUY BIEN QUE NO ESTOY CON ELLA POR ESO!-**

El Escorpión golpeó el estómago de Aioria librándose de su zarpa instantáneamente **–Si, si, lo sé! Se conocen desde niños bla, bla, bla, se enamoraron bla, bla, bla, se aman bla, bla y más bla!-** Notó repentinamente los ojos reprochadores del león **–Sé que nada tuvo que ver el hermoso y escultural cuerpo de Fhey… y tampoco ese precioso rostro de ángel, Tú eres el único idiota que se fijaría en los "sentimientos" de Afrodita antes que otra cosa-**

 **-Que tú seas un idiota degenerado que solo piensa en… ESO! No significa que todos los hombres seamos así…-** Habló Aioria reprendiendo a su amigo

 **-El día que llegues a ser padre, renunciaré a mi título… Ya tengo suficiente con tener que soportarte a ti, imagina el tener que soportar a otro Gato pulgoso en el Santuario… A parte que si no te hubieras casado… nunca tendrías en la cabeza es palabra-**

Aioria suspiró y continuó su camino **–Hay veces en las que no sé porque te cuento algunas cosas…-**

Ya a pocos metros de llegar a Leo ambos Dorados vieron como una esbelta figura bajaba por las escaleras, al poco rato vieron a Fhey acercándose con una pequeña canasta en su mano, la muchacha al ver a ambos hombres se apresuró a su encuentro. Estando ya frente a ellos, instintivamente se lanzó a los brazos del León sonriendo

 **-Pensé que estarían fuera más tiempo… Hola Milo!-** Dijo la muchacha tras besar delicadamente a Aioria al soltarlo del abrazo y notó como ambos hombres miraban la canasta que llevaba en sus manos **–Quieren?-** Preguntó levantando el mantel blanco que cubría unos pequeños pastelillos **–Iba a Tauro para dárselos a Aldebarán-** Sonrió ligeramente **–Ángelo nunca los acepta y ya que son para Alde… solo puedo darte uno, Milo-** Sacó uno de los pastelillos del cesto y lo puso en la mano del Escorpión **–Regreso en un rato-** Les dijo a ambos hombres mientras se alejaba

Tras la partida de la muchacha ambos hombres se quedaron viendo el uno al otro hasta que Aioria dirigió su mirada a la mano de Milo, al notarlo, el escorpio retiró el pastelillo del campo visual del León **–No seas envidioso-** Acercó el pastelillo a sus labios y continuó caminando seguido por Aioria **–La gran ventaja de que estés casado es que siempre tienes a alguien por quien regresar y aferrarte a la vida-** Dijo y tras dar la primera mordida soltó un ruidito casi imperceptible y sus pupilas se dilataron **–A demás si mi mujer cocinara como Fhey…-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había caído y la tenue luz de un par de velas mostraban ligeramente dos cuerpos cubiertos por ligeras ropas blancas en la cama del quinto templo del Santuario

 **-Entonces te irás mañana de nuevo…-** Se escuchó levemente la voz de Fhey mientras abrazaba a su marido buscando el calor de su cuerpo

El muchacho entrelazó sus piernas con las de su esposa y cubrió con sus fuertes brazos su cuerpo **–Son órdenes del Patriarca y no será por tanto tiempo… Espero-** Dijo y notó como en los ojos de Fhey se reflejaba tenuemente la luz del fuego mientras sentía caer en su pecho una pequeña lágrima **–Tú eres el motivo por el que siempre me aferro a la vida Fhey…-**

De repente un ligero escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Aioria y se mezcló con una sensación extraña que empezó a estrujar su pecho

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(Tres meses después)

 **-Y ahora por qué trae cara larga el Gato?-** preguntó Camus a Milo quien se encontraba caminando a su lado

El Escorpión rio y no paró su caminar **–Debe estar molesto porque no ha visto a Fhey en tres meses-** Se acercó a Aioria y le dio un golpe en la espalda tratando de animarlo **–Ya la vas a ver hoy deja esa cara de gato amargado!-**

Milo volvió junto a Camus dejando a Aioria con sus ideas y recordó esa sensación al tener a Fhey en sus brazos esa última noche junto a aquel escalofrío hace tres meses, también llegó a su cabeza el dolor que le causó viendo las lágrimas de la muchacha a la mañana siguiente cuando se despidieron, aquella sensación lo había acompañado durante todos esos meses que estuvo en misión

Llegando al Santuario se apresuraron en ir a las doce casas, Aioria pensó ver a Fhey en el camino pero extrañamente no la encontró en Leo ni tampoco en los templos superiores. Tras dar su informe al Pontífice se aceleró en regresar a Leo pero al llegar nuevamente se dio cuenta que ella no estaba, la buscó en la parte privada y lo único que pudo sentir de fue un dulce olor a jazmín que envolvía todo el lugar

Desesperado salió nuevamente de Leo y subió escaleras arriba buscando a su mujer, recordó que desde la muerte de Aioros, a la muchacha le gustaba ir a Sagitario para hablar con su hermano. A su arribo a la novena casa tampoco encontró a Fhey, de nuevo fue escaleras abajo y descendió esta vez hacia Tauro, pensó que estaría con Aldebarán, de un tiempo al otro se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, incluso Fhey bajaba hasta la segunda casa a dejarle uno que otro postre que hacía y se quedaba un par de horas con el Toro; Tampoco estaba en Tauro

Abatido el león empezó a subir las escaleras de regreso hacia Leo, estaba cansado, había hecho viajar toda la noche a Camus y Milo para poder llegar lo más temprano que pudieran al Santuario además el sol de mediodía ya se estaba posando en su lugar

Casi al llegar al quinto templo Aioria vio a la muchacha entrando lentamente a su hogar con una cesta de fruta en la mano y un ramillete de claveles en la otra. El león corrió a su encuentro lleno de emoción al ver a su mujer

Fhey sintió una ligera corriente en su espalda y volteo encontrándose al Dorado a pocos pasos de ella **–Aioria…-** Sonrió dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos al igual que las cositas que traía en sus manos

El muchacho no separaba la vista del abdomen de su esposa, ya no estaba aquel cuerpo perfecto que el recordaba, ahora había una lomita en el vientre de Fhey que ligeramente sintió pegarse a su cuerpo tras el fuerte abrazo en el que lo envolvió su mujer **–Te extrañé muchísimo...-**

 **-Estás…-** el hombre la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro del templo, dejándola en aquella cama donde meses atrás había ocurrido aquel milagro durante una de las tantas noches que el ferviente leo fundió su carne con la de la joven Diosa en ese acto lleno de amor y pasión que los consumía ambos. Se acostó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el vientre ligeramente redondeado de Fhey **–Esto era…-**

 **-Hmm?-** La muchacha soltó un ligero ruidito mientras se encontraba acariciando el cabello de su marido

El león beso tiernamente el vientre de su mujer y lentamente se recostó a su altura atrayéndola a sus brazos **–Esto era lo que me impedía irme aquel día y lo que me incomodó durante todo el viaje…-** dio un ligero suspiro y vio directamente a los ojos azul cielo de Fhey **–Voy a ser padre…-**

La muchacha sonrió y delicadamente besó los labios del leo mientras que con su mano acariciaba su mejilla

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 10: Juntos**

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Casa de Leo, 27 de Agosto del 2015_**

La luz del día invadía la habitación principal del quinto templo de zodiaco dejando a la vista el cuerpo del león dorado envuelto entre sábanas; Los destellos empezaron a invadir su rostro, obligándolo a mantener entrecerrados los ojos mientras escudriñaba en la cama buscando a su compañera, tras sacar su mano de entre las sábanas sintió el rose de su piel con otra y delicadamente tiró de la extremidad atrayéndola a su pecho

 **-Así de cariñoso te portas en la mañana con tu hermano mayor?-**

Resonó la voz del sagitariano obligando a Aioria abrir rápidamente los ojos por completo asustado y empujarlo lejos de el mientras se sentaba muy exaltado **–MALDICIÓN HERMANO!...-** Gritó mientras se cubría con las sábanas **–Qué haces aquí?! Donde esta Fhey!?-**

Aioros se sentó cómodamente aguantando la risa mientras veía un color rojo intenso apoderarse por completo del rostro de su hermano **–Solo vine a despertarte-** respondió gentilmente aún mirando al leo **–Tus dos mujercitas salieron hace un rato pero nos dejaron el desayuno-** Se puso de pie disponiéndose a salir del cuarto **–La próxima le diré a Sísifo que te despierte a ver qué pasa…-** Dijo en un tono burlón y al momento recibiendo un almohadazo de su hermano que lo lanzó al piso

 **-Muy gracioso-** Le dijo Aioria un tanto irritado viendo a su hermano ponerse de pie

 **-Ahora veo que lo rebeldes y malhumorados de tus hijos lo heredaron de ti!-** Aioros cerró la puerta justo antes de recibir otro golpe de su hermano

El león suspiró y se dejó caer sobre los almohadones a sus espaldas manteniendo la vista en el pequeño punto donde nacían las cortinas que cubrían su cama en el techo

 **-QUE TE MUEVAS QUE TENEMOS HAMBRE!-** Aioros abrió nuevamente la puerta recibiendo de lleno otro almohadazo de su hermano

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Templo del Patriarca_**

 **-Crees que ya estén despiertos?-** Leah preguntó mientras subía las gradas caminando junto a su madre

La mujer sonrió gentilmente y **asintió –Son Dioses, cariño, Es más que obvio que ya están despiertos-** Vio como su hija ligeramente hacía una mueca

 **-Si tú lo dices…-** Siguió subiendo las gradas al lado de su madre notando que la sonrisa no se desvanecía de sus labios **–Estás muy feliz, mamá-**

Fhey atrajo a su hija hacia ella abrazándola mientras caminaban **–Es hermoso volver a estar con toda la familia junta-**

Ambas chicas continuaron subiendo durante unos minutos más el largo graderío, arribando ya al templo y tras abrir la puerta Fhey se apresuró en cubrir los ojos de su hija; Lujuria por completo desnuda caminaba a paso ligero hacia la improvisada cama donde se encontraba dormido Hefestos mientras que sus hermanas al igual que ella, yacían dormidas en la cama que se habían instalado con todas las sábanas en el piso con todo el resto de Dioses alrededor de ellos también dormidos

Fhey giró en su propio eje a Leah y la empujó fuera del gran salón cerrando la puerta dejando en los exteriores a la Sacerdotisa, que clase de madre sería si dejaba a su hija ver tal espectáculo. Soltó un bufido por completo molesta y se acercó sigilosamente hacia el lecho de Hefestos quien ya tenía a Lujuria montada sobre él, antes de poder cumplir con su meta, La mujer de cabellos castaños agarró de la oreja a la rubia y la alejó de Hefestos lanzándole una manta en la cara **–Qué fue lo que te dije con respecto a estas cosas, Lujuria, Cúbrete ahora!-**

La rubia se quitó la manta de la cara y vio por completo molesta a su hermana mayor mientras tapaba su cuerpo **–Solo quería divertirme Afrodita, no exageres, además-** se acercó un poco a Fhey y sorbió parte del aire a su alrededor **–Con este olor, se nota que te divertiste mucho anoche con ese hermoso hombre, verdad?-** Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa

La Diosa se sintió desnuda ante las palabras de su hermana y un fuerte rubor se apoderó de su rostro aunque trató de contenerse **-Aioria es mi marido, Lujuria, tú no puedes estarte acostando con cualquiera en cualquier lugar-** reprochó a su hermana **–Agradece que fui yo quien te encontró y no Enio, ella ya te hubiera mandado a volar por irrespetar el Santuario de una Diosa Virgen, ahora largo a vestirte y dile lo mismo a Pasión y Deseo-**

 **-Eras más divertida en tus anteriores reencarnaciones-** Hablo Lujuria mientras se alejaba de Fhey **–Dejaste a tu hija afuera…-**

Se apresuró a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con la semidiosa parada frente a ella por completo intrigada y ruborizada, era más que obvio que si había visto a la Diosa Menor tal y como había llegado al mundo.

 ** _Casa de Aries_**

El Devastador de cabellos negros se encontraba sentado junto a su compañera en el comedor del primer templo **–Y se supone que conviviremos con estos perdedores hasta que los otros inútiles, Afrodita y la Señora Enio firmen el tratado?-**

La Banshee se aguantó la risa viendo a su novio con cara de aburrimiento y soplando los cabellos que caían a su rostro **–Si tú estás así no quiero imaginar cómo estará Jano con tanto gato pulgoso en Leo-** dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña daga y empezaba a clavarla una y otra vez en la mesa

 **-Jano está con Leah y Retsu y nosotros con estos borregos…-** Señaló a Shion y Mu a sus espaldas mientras arrebataba la daga a Wichita y se disponía a clavarla en la mesa **–Espero que la inservible de Hera firme rápido esa cosa…-**

Shion tomó la daga de la mano de Rex antes de que asesinara al pobre mantel en la mesa **–Las manos…-** Se dirigió a ambos muchachos y señaló sus manos **–Ahora…-** Entrecerró sus ojos y luego miró al lavamanos.

Ambos devastadores sintieron un ligero escalofrío y se levantaron con rumbo al lavamanos mientras que al fondo, en el corredor pasaba Raki corriendo desnuda con Kiki detrás de ella llevando consigo una toalla rosa.

 ** _Casa de Géminis_**

 **-Y por qué se supone que tengo que hacer esto?-** El muchacho de ojos magenta untaba un poco de mermelada sobre pan tostado mientras veía al Géminis filtrando café en algunas tazas de porcelana

 **\- Porque si Saga pone un pie en la cocina…-** Miró Kanon al Devastador de Silfo **–Preferirías morir bajo la peor tortura a que tu estómago explote por la comida de ese inútil-**

 **-Por eso lo tienes acomodando la mesa?-** Dio una ojeada al comedor donde estaba Saga **–Y que hay de las mujeres?-**

Kanon suspiró ligeramente y dejó el café a un lado **–Integra arregla las habitaciones y Paradox…-** Pensó un poco sus palabras **–Ella aún no está en condiciones para ayudar-**

 **-Entonces me tienes aquí porque me estoy quedando en este lugar por orden de mi señora, considerando que supones que tu hermano es un inútil y la única mujer cuerda aquí limpia los cuartos verdad?-**

 **-No considero…-** Hablo Kanon y sonrió maléficamente **– SAGA!-** Llamó a su hermano **–Prepárale a Taylor algo de comer…-**

 ** _Casa de Escorpio_**

La Devastadora de cabellos azules se estiraba ligeramente en su cama, Enio le había prohibido dormir como los Dioses la trajeron al mundo ya que no estaba en su templo y varios hombres habitaban en el Santuario de Athena, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Milo sentado a la orilla de su cama

 **-Pero qué demonios…-** La muchacha se cubrió con las sábanas

Milo sonreía y se acercaba lentamente a la chica, Ada Lis sonrió y atrajo con su dedo al Escorpio **~Este es idiota o qué?~** Pensó la chica mientras Milo se acercaba a ella , de pronto algo se acercó y tiró a Milo de la oreja alejándolo de la mujer

 **-Óyeme!...-** Se volteó ligeramente viendo a Fhey y detrás de ella a Camus y Degel negando varias veces, también a Leah y Kardia aguantándose la risa

Fhey mantuvo a Milo sujetado de la oreja y lo sacó del cuarto seguida por el resto de sus amigos **–Si ves a Ada en ese estado te convertirás en piedra…**

 **-Pero!-** Trató de quejarse el Escorpión pero Camus le pisó el pie y golpeó su costado sacándole el aire a su amigo **~Tendré que probar con Lujuria…~** se dijo para sus adentros el Escorpión

 ** _Templo del Patriarca_**

Todas las Deidades ya se encontraban presentables sentadas en tronos a los lados del principal que era ocupado por Athena quien tenía a Seiya a su derecha. Koga, el joven Pegaso estaba parado en medio de la habitación con los ojos de las deidades cayendo sobre el

 **-Estas segura de que encomendarás esto a simples caballeros de Bronce?-** Artemisa rompió el silencio **–No creo que puedan hacer mucho en esta misión-**

 **-Concuerdo con mi hermana-** Se puso de pie Apolo, caminó hacia Koga y empezó a **rodearlo –Este niño no podrá cumplir con lo que demanda la misión, debes enviar a caballeros de tu élite…-**

 **-Pff…-** Enio hizo un ligero ruido llamando la atención de todos los Dioses **\- Si mal no recuerdo, los Santos de Bronce de Athena les han causado dolores de cabeza a muchos de los presentes–** Miró a Poseidón y Hades **-Y no ha sido en una sola era…-** Sonrió sarcásticamente mientras los dos mencionados intentaban ponerse de pie y Apolo regresaba su asiento

Saori sonrió ligeramente y se puso de pie **–Confío por completo en todos mis caballeros, a pesar de la diferencia de rangos, ellos han demostrado que los milagros se pueden hacer realidad-**

El Pegaso sonrió ante las palabras de su Diosa tal como lo hizo Seiya y ambos hombres salieron del cuarto dejando a las Deidades; Ya afuera Seiya tomó el hombro de Koga y le tendió una ligera sonrisa **–Sé que tú y tus amigos podrán hallar y traer de vuelta a Deuteros-** Vio como el chico asintió y empezó a bajar corriendo el graderío **–Necesitamos estar todos juntos…-** Miró Seiya al cielo **–Lo que se avecina no será nada fácil-**

 ** _Zonas Verdes, Cercanías al templo Patriarcal_**

Tanto Devastadores como Santos Dorados disfrutaban un pequeño tiempo libre junto a sus Diosas, un tanto alejados del grupo se encontraban Taylor de Silfo y Dalia de Naga bajo un árbol, el devastador estaba por completo verde con el estómago crujiéndole mientras mantenía la cabeza en las piernas de Naga **–Maldito Kanon, juro que me las pagará!-**

Fhey al igual que Naga y Silfo, estaba con Aioria a la sombra de un árbol, no muy lejos de ellos Saori con Enio y Pallas reían de las elocuencias contadas por la pequeña aprendiz de Kiki, el resto de Devastadores estaban acompañando a los Dorados, Aioros tenía sobre sus hombros a Retsu quien estaba haciendo fuerzas con Wichita de Banshee montada sobre Mantícora, Ada Lis y Juno se burlaban de Milo mientras este hablaba con Pasión y era vigilado de cerca por Camus y Degel, Manigoldo contaba viejas historias a Kiki y Mu sobre Shion generando risas en ambos, Dohko agarraba a su amigo para evitar asesinato Dorado donde la victima sería el cáncer, Integra trataba que su hermana se integrara al grupo al igual que hacían Sísifo y Regulus con Albafica y Rasgado con Amor; Platicas se generaban de todos lados, risas por todos lados, Regulus sentando a Albafica en medio de el y su tío, Dohko contando chistes, Aioros mostrando viejas fotos de Aioria al cachorro quien a cada segundo se veía a sí mismo en las pieles de su padre, Koga viendo también las fotos de Aioria y aguantando la risa.

Sentados también en el grupo estaban Leah y Sōma hablando, tanto dos de los leones como un escorpio no quitaban la vista de ambos chicos al igual que hacía el más joven de los Devastadores

 ** _Rodorio_**

Una persona encapuchada fijaba su mirada hacia el Santuario de Athena **–Muy pronto llegará el momento mi Señor…-** El sol mostró ligeramente unos labios rojos y piel por completo pálida **–Todos esos malditos se arrepentirán de haberlo enviado al olvido-** Sonrió y lentamente empezó a desvanecerse parte de su rostro **–Se derramará la sangre y lágrimas necesarias para llevar a cabo su venganza…-**


	11. Memorias de Amores y Rencores

**Me siento sucia… ok no jajajaja! Quería hacer este pequeño tributo a una parejita y también quiero hacer esto como un opening para los Gaidens que tengo planeado subir, sé que mi pareja no es nada canónica (como odio esa palabra) pero esta es mi propuesta y también sé que este cap esta medio, mucho, muy corto :v**

 **I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT!**

 **Si! Me creo medio gringa! Espero que guste!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla) al igual que para algunos Dorados (coffcoffAIOROScoffcoff), De hecho me agrada mucho la edad que se utiliza en TLOS ya que es mucho más trabajable

También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 11: Memorias de Amores y Rencores**

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Casa de Sagitario, 30 de Noviembre de 1984_**

El joven Sagitario se retorcía entre las sábanas de su cama mientras lentamente los rayos del sol invadían su habitación, se cubrió impidiendo que aquellos destellos golpearan su rostro, al momento sintió un pequeño cuerpito moverse sobre su cobertor, se quitó la manta y se encontró con dos gemas azul cielo frente a el – **FELÍZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANO!-** La pequeña envistió al muchacho y enredándolo en un fuerte abrazo le obsequió una dulce sonrisa

 **-Fhey!-** Se incorporó el joven con la pequeña abrazada de su cuello un tanto anonadado por la presencia de la infante

La niña se soltó de su hermano aun sonriendo y empezó a escudriñar entre sus ropitas, sacó algo de ellas, miró a Aioros y le extendió su manita, el Sagitario fijó su vista en la pequeña extremidad de Fhey notando una hojita de papel enrollada y atada con un listón rojo **–Para mí?-** preguntó y tras ver como la pequeña asentía, tomó el obsequio y abrazó a la nena **–Gracias por acordarte Fhey-** le dijo mientras juntaba la frente con la de ella **–Estoy seguro que es un regalo muy bonito-**

Fhey se ruborizó ligeramente y se bajó de la cama del mayor **–Te hice el desayuno hermano-** Se fue corriendo a la puerta mientras Aioros se quedaba viendo la hojita

Desenrolló el papel y de su interior cayó un chocolate largo, al abrir el papel vio un dibujo un tanto colorido donde pudo distinguirse a sí mismo acompañado de sus dos pequeños hermanos, abrió el papel que envolvía el chocolate y se lo metió a la boca pero… **-DESAQUÉ!?-** Entró en sí y salió corriendo tras la niña en dirección a la cocina, al entrar vio en la mesita central un plato con dos huevos crudos junto a una hogaza de pan y al lado una taza con leche **–Pensé que…-** Dijo alarmado casi atorándose con el pedazo de chocolate que traía en la boca

La pequeña se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa y le sonrió a su hermano **–Nos dijiste que no nos acerquemos al fuego-**

Aioros suspiró aliviado y dejó en la mesa el obsequio de Fhey tras tomar el plato con los huevos, al poco rato se hizo presente Aioria con un osito en la mano y los pelos simulando un nido de pájaros

El pequeño vio a su hermano y a la niña tomando el desayuno y se acercó a la mesa, Aioros vio al menor aproximarse y se levantó para servirle los alimentos. Mientras Aioros estaba de pie, Aioria miraba a Fhey con cara de pocos amigos y le hacía gestos nada agradables

Al voltease el mayor solo vio a su pequeño hermano sentado comiendo un banano **–Y Fhey?-** Preguntó al chiquillo viendo como respuesta que Aioria simplemente se encogía de hombros mientras seguía comiendo, dejó el plato en la mesa y se dispuso a salir cuando sintió atrapada una de sus piernas, se volteó encontrándose con Aioria aferrado a él y riendo **–Feliz cumpleaños!-** Aioros se agachó y tomo al pequeño en brazos y le sonrió

 **-Desayuna conmigo hermano!-** Le dijo el pequeño animado mientras hacía que el mayor se sentase con él en las piernas y Fhey mirando desde el marco de la puerta de pie

Pasado ya medio día Aioros salió del templo, solo tendría un trato especial y día libre una vez al año, justamente lo aprovecharía para ir a Rodorio en busca de algo tanto para él como para sus dos pequeños

Fhey estaba sentada en su cama jugando con una pequeña muñeca de trapo cuando vio a Aioria entrar y arrebatarle el juguete para tirarlo al suelo

 **-Vete de aquí!-** Le dijo el menor por completo fúrico **–Aioros es mi MI hermano! No el tuyo!-** continuó gritándole a la pequeña **–Solo nos estorbas! Y llévate tus cosas!-** Le lanzó la hojita que le había dado la pequeña en la mañana a Aioros, mientras veía como instantáneamente los ojos de Fhey se enrojecían y salía corriendo de la habitación agarrando el papelito

Lentamente el sol se ponía cuando Aioros apenas llegaba de nuevo a su templo con unas cuantas bolsas de papel, al ingresar ya a la parte privada se encontró a su hermano jugando con unos camiones de madera, le dejó una bolsa con unos cuantos juguetes y pasó a la cocina a dejar el resto; de una de ellas sacó una muñeca y se fue al cuarto de la más pequeña para entregársela pero al entrar no vio nada, solo estaba su vieja muñeca en el suelo, se impresionó por completo, Fhey nunca salía de Sagitario a menos que fuesen a entrenar o él le pidiera que vaya a buscar algo en los exteriores, fue donde Aioria fijándose como el chiquillo seguía jugando como si nada, al preguntarle por la niña, Aioria no se inmutó ni siquiera en verlo y de sus labios soltó un **SE FUE** , Aioros sujetó de los hombros con fuerza a su hermano muy molesto **–Si me entero que le dijiste o le hiciste algo malo…-** Le decía completamente furioso pero se separó de su hermano soltando unas lágrimas mientras lo veía **–Ella es más pequeña que tú Aioria!... Más te vale que Fhey esté bien!-** Salió por completo desesperado en busca de la pequeña dejando a Aioria en el piso rodeado por sus juguetes y junto a la puerta estaba tirada la muñeca nueva que el más grande le daría a la niña

Buscó por cada centímetro de las 12 casas más de una vez, con resultados infructuosos, la nena no aparecía por ninguna parte, preguntó a todo aquel que se atravesaba en su camino, ni siquiera los soldados que hacía guardia la habían visto, Aioros sabía que su hermano no se llevaba bien con la pequeña pero nunca se imaginaría que el pequeño rubio hiciese algo para que Fhey se atreva a irse

Ya en la noche a punto de regresar a Sagitario pasó por la playa y encontró a la pequeña sentada con las rodillas recogidas, tiritando del frío y junto a ella el papelito que le había dado la mañana de ese mismo día, el muchacho se acercó lentamente a la niña y se arrodilló detrás de ella

La pequeña posaba sus ojos acompañados por sutiles lágrimas en las olitas que eran iluminadas por la luna **–Yo no soy tu hermana-** decía mientras se giraba y veía a Aioros por completo agitado y a punto de llorar

 **-Claro que lo eres… Quizás no de sangre pero si de corazón-** le dijo el mayor a la par que la pequeña se lanzaba a sus brazos obligándolo a caer de espaldas en la arena **-no vuelvas a irte-** terminó de hablar mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

Ya un poco más calmados se dirigieron juntos a Sagitario, ante la entrada al templo Fhey se paró **–Por favor, no castigues a Aioria-** le dijo al mayor mientras este se acercaba a ella **-Tiene razón yo solo les estorbo-**

Aioros sonrió y bajó hasta la altura de la pequeña **–Fhey ya te lo dije, tú también eres mi hermanita-** Le limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que estaban a punto de caer por sus mejillas **–A parte de que eres la niña más tierna y noble del mundo-** Le sonrió y notó como la pequeña posaba sus ojos sobre los suyos **–Para mí ambos son lo más importante que tengo y no quiero que ustedes dos se separen-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Área de entrenamientos (Un par de años después)_**

Un grupo de aprendices a caballero rodeaban a un pequeño niño la gran mayoría lo insultaba mientras otros se reían al ver al pequeño arrinconado en el piso cubriéndose con sus brazos por completo ensangrentado

 **-Tu hermano es un traidor!-**

 **-Bien hecho que lo mataron!-**

 **-Tu no mereces una armadura!-**

 **-Vamos a matarlo para que se reúna con el traidor-**

El grupo se acercaba más al pequeño con piedras en las manos; No muy lejos una pequeña figura se acercaba rápidamente al grupo, llegando empujó a algunos aprendices tirándolos al suelo y se posó frente al niño para defenderlo **–Dejen en paz a Aioria!-** La niña rugió a los muchachos mayores que ella

 **-Vete Fhey!, esto no es tu problema-** Dijo uno de **ellos -Es verdad, solo vamos a eliminar a los traidores del Santuario-** mencionó muy altanero otro

 **-Si se acercan más voy a darles una paliza a todos!-** Se puso en posición de combate generando la risa de todos los presentes

El más grande del grupo corrió hacia Fhey con intensión de golpearla pero algo ligeramente cortó la tierra frente a el

A un costado de la pequeña un cuerpo revestido de oro se posaba erguido mirándolos con frialdad **–Ya es suficiente… Largo de aquí todos ustedes-**

 **-Shura de Capricornio…-** Vio impresionada la pequeña y tomó a Aioria en brazos mientras los aprendices se marchaban

 **-Suéltame!-** Habló débilmente Aioria mientras Fhey lo ayudaba a levantarse sujetándolo

 **-No!-** La pequeña veía molesta al niño impresionándolo por completo mientras el guerrero de Capricornio se acercaba a ellos

 **-Permíte…-** Shura trató de atajar a Aioria pero Fhey golpeó su mano atravesándolo con la mirada **–No te acerques a mi familia…-** Dijo mientras soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas y pasó a retirarse con el muchacho dejando al de Capricornio viéndolos marcharse

Ya una vez llegados a la pequeña choza que utilizaban, le niña ayudo al otro a recostarse, pocos momentos antes de salir una frágil voz resonó en el cuartito

 **-Por qué me ayudas si siempre te traté tan mal?-** Preguntó débilmente el pequeño rubio tratando de incorporarse

Fhey se acercó a la cama y ayudó a Aioria a recostarse nuevamente abrigándolo bien para luego sentarse a su lado **–Eres la única familia que tengo y…-**

 **-Perdón por todo lo que te hice-** Interrumpió el chiquillo a la pequeña de ojos azules **–Discúlpame por decirte que hubiese sido mejor que Aioros te deje ahogarte en el mar el día que te encontró y tamb…-** Sintió como la Fhey le agarraba suavemente la mano y le sonreía

 **-Eso ya no importa, solo descansa si? Mañana tienes tu prueba!-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Área de entrenamientos, 18 de abril de 1994_**

 **-Estás nerviosa?-** Aioria agarró la mano de la castaña a su lado mientras caminaban al centro del coliseo notándola fría y un poco temblorosa

La muchacha al sentir la mano la aferró con fuerza y tragó saliva **–Tu qué crees… debiste estar nervioso el día de tu prueba-** regresó la vista al muchacho viendo como reía sutilmente **–Por lo menos tu solo luchaste con un solo oponente-**

 **-Recuerdas el tamaño que tenía?-** Continuó riendo el rubio y repentinamente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro **-Sé que lo harás bien-** le dijo mientras seguía caminando **–Le pateabas el trasero a Milo cuando éramos niños-** Se paró en seco y soltó la mano de la muchacha **–Estaré en las gradas esperándote-**

Tras retirarse Aioria uno de los Santos de Plata reunió a las amazonas **–Donde está tu máscara?-** el Santo se paró frente a Fhey con los brazos cruzados **–Este no es lugar para jugar, lárgate de aquí Fhey-**. La muchacha se quedó viéndole imponente de manera retadora **–Esperen… Una Saintia!?-** Soltó una carcajada **–A caso eres tan ambiciosa que necesitas a la grulla como tu armadura?-**

 **-Tengo permiso del Patriarca-** Habló la muchacha sin quitar los ojos del hombre a lo lejos Aioria esperaba de pie mientras los combates iniciaban

 **-Está nerviosa cierto?-** Milo le habló a Aioria desde el graderío viendo como el rubio solo asentía mientras cruzaba los brazos

Los combates iniciaron, sangre de muchas aspirantes corrió, Gritos de los caballeros y cuerpos llenos de cansancio caían uno tras otro al suelo ante la vista del Patriarca y los Santos que se habían dado cita en el Coliseo

Irina, una muchacha aparentemente con 17 años, de cabellos violáceos y ojos negros, tendría su último combate con la joven castaña, la lucha inició con una evidente ventaja de la mayor, a pesar de su agilidad Fhey no podía contra la fuerza física de la más grande

 **-El que tengas un trato especial con un caballero dorado no significa que te vaya a regalar mi armadura-** Agarró del brazo a Fhey y la azotó contra el suelo, una vez ahí empezó a patear fuertemente sus costillas haciendo que la sangre empezara a brotar de la boca de la más pequeña

Lentamente el Pontífice empezó a sentir algo en el aire, un aura blanca imperceptible para los Santos de Plata empezó a recubrir lentamente el cuerpo de Fhey mientras esta se ponía de rodillas, ligeramente el viento empezó a llevar junto a la brisa lamentos y susurros implorando consuelo que solo él pudo escuchar **–Dione…-** Abrió los ojos por completo exaltado y empezó a bajar rápidamente los graderíos

A lo lejos Aioria se acercaba apresuradamente al centro del Coliseo seguido por Milo y Camus. Al igual que el Patriarca, los tres chicos lograron ver la extraña aura que recubría el cuerpo de la muchacha

Irina paró rápidamente viendo como lentamente Fhey unía sus manos como si fuera a orar, la más grande se alejó temerosa de Fhey que se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella

De un momento a otro un fuerte destello blanco emergió del centro del antiguo edificio obligando a todos cubrirse los ojos.

Habiéndose ya disipado el resplandor todos vieron a Fhey de pie irradiando un cálido cosmos, la muchacha tenía la mirada hacia el cielo reflejando en sus ojos las nubes que iban y venían sobre ella.

Parpadeó ligeramente y sorbió aire como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera, bajó la mirada que hasta hace unos segundos estaba posada en el cielo y vio a todos, incluso al Pontífice arrodillados frente a ella, a lo lejos la tiara de Leo caía en el suelo de tierra y la pena se apoderaba del joven león **-No…-** Dijo la muchacha al ver como al igual que los otros, Aioria anclaba una rodilla en el suelo y bajaba la mirada

 ** _Casa de Leo, 16 de agosto de 1994_**

 **-Fhey enserio no estoy de humor para esto-** Dijo desganado el santo de Leo tras quitarse sus ropajes dorados y encontrarse con un papelito en la entrada a la parte privada de su templo **–Es suficiente, debes ir a tu Templo!-** Entró a la cocina encontrándose con la Diosa sujetando un no tan pequeño pastel en sus manos a la par que le sonreía

 **-Feliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz cumple….años!-** La muchacha se acercó alegremente al chico notando un tanto de irritación en el león **–Pasa algo?-**

Aioria sopló un pequeño mechón que caía por sus ojos mientras tomaba el pastel para ponerlo en la mesa y volteaba a ver a la muchacha **–Fhey…-** Soltó un ligero suspiro **–Sabes quién y que eres verdad?-** Preguntó por completo serio, tras ver el silencio apoderarse de la habitación se acercó un poco a la muchacha **–Eres una Diosa Fhey, no tienes que estar aquí haciendo esto, nada de lo que está aquí es digno de ti, ni siquiera el hecho de que yo te…-** Sintió la lengua enredársele y sudor invadir tus manos a la par que cortaba contacto visual con la muchacha

Un tanto preocupada se acercó al chico poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de este haciendo que lo vea **–Que sucede?-**

 **-Que yo te…-** Trababa su lengua al intentar terminar la frase **–TE AMO FHEY!-** Le dijo levantando un poco su tono de voz **–No sé desde cuándo ni como pero te amo!-** notó como el rostro de la joven Diosa se iluminaba por la dulce sonrisa que emergía de sus labios

El instinto del león no pudo evitar sujetar la esbelta cintura de Fhey atrayéndola hacia el para poder sujetar ligeramente su mentón y compartir su primer beso con ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, 1 de Septiembre de 1997_**

 **-Gracias por ayudarnos con esto Mu-** El santo de Leo revestido con su armadura caminaba junto al ariano en la playa

 **-Solo te advierto que si algún día me entero que lastimaste a Fhey, seré el primero en darte tu merecido-** Le dijo en Santo a su camarada viendo ya a lo lejos a Fhey y la amazona del águila

 **-El primero en atentar contra mi vida será el Patriarca cuando se entere de esto…-** Respondió sonriendo Aioria **–He soportado mucho en mi vida y la única cosa buena que me ha pasado, es ella-**

Marin se hizo de lado mientras Aioria se acercaba sonriente a Fhey y juntos caminaban hacia el mar, ya teniendo ambos muchachos los pies dentro del agua, Mu inicio la ceremonia.

Aioria fue quien inició con sus votos ante la dulce mirada de su prometida quien no pudo aguantar la emoción y terminó por derramar algunas lágrimas ante las palabras del muchacho, tras haber terminado de hablar el Dorado, Fhey inició sus votos en medio de risas que contagiaban a Aioria y un amplio rubor sobre sus mejillas, Marin puso una vela en la mano de cada uno mientras Mu continuaba hablando, la ligera brisa apagó la vela de Aioria generando risitas en Fhey, la muchacha se acercó un poco más al Dorado y prendió la vela de este con la suya a mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano, sin que ambos lo sintieran el águila puso coronas de laurel sobre las cabezas de los dos jóvenes a su vez que retiraba las velas de sus manos mientras Mu se acercaba y les entregaba los anillos a cada uno

 **-Espero que sean felices y tengan una vida llena de prosperidad-** Hablo el Santo de Aries mientras los dos muchachos intercambiaban anillos

 **-Y tengan una hermosa familia-** comento Marin a momento que sellaban la unión con su primer cálido beso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Casa de Leo, 1 de Abril del 2000_**

 **-Sigo esperando…-** Aioria tenía a Milo por completo polvoriento en el piso frente a el

El escorpio se levantó velozmente y pateó a su par de Leo alejándolo de **el –Esperar?-** sonrió burlonamente **–Que diablos esperas Gato idiota-**

Ambos Dorados corrieron el uno contra el otro, al momento del encuentro chocaron puños levantando la tierra y generando una capa de polvo a sus **alrededores –Que dejes tu título de Caballero Dorado-** Sonrió arrogantemente el rubio

Milo adoptó una expresión con una interrogante en su rostro **–De que Hades hablas Gato de Mercado-** Aminoró ligeramente la fuerza de uno de sus brazos sin darse cuenta, haciendo que instantáneamente la fuerza del Leo lo empuje hacia atrás dejándolo sentado y con una capa de polvo rodeándolo

 **-Dijiste que el día en que yo me convirtiera en padre…-** Aioria miró maliciosamente a Milo **–Dejarías tu título como Caballero -**

El viento alejó el polvo que cubría al guardián del octavo templo y dejó verlo con pelos en la cara y la melena por completo despeinada **–Agradece que podrás ver nacer a tu hijo-**

Milo se puso de pie y la aguja del Escorpio se hizo notar a su máximo esplendor mientras corría a su encuentro con Leo **–Hagamos esto más interesante-**

Casi a punto de ponerse el sol, el Santo de Leo regresaba a su templo, al pasar por la biblioteca vio a la muchacha de pie tratando de tomar un libro de uno de los estantes por encima de ella, se acercó sigilosamente por sus espaldas y con sus dos manos tomó el libro para ponerlo frente a la joven.

Fhey sujetó con una mano el libro y con la libre dirigió la mano del león por debajo de su pecho, hasta su redondo vientre de ya cinco meses de embarazo

Aioria se pegó más a su mujer separando con su mano un mechón largo de cabello del cuello de ella, bajó su mano y al instante que se juntó a la otra el leo pudo sentir los movimientos de la vida que había creado junto a mujer que estuvo a su lado desde que él tenía memoria, generandole una gran sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Casa de Leo, 1 de Septiembre del 2015_**

El león abrió ligeramente los ojos viendo la espalda desnuda de su mujer y la atrajo hacia el delicadamente, sintiendo el dulce olor a lirios que emanaba del cabello de la muchacha, besó su hombro pero repentinamente sintió como ella se volteaba para abrazarlo, vio como una ligera sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro de Fhey y el procedió a besar levemente su frente

 **-Cuanto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que pudimos estar así-** preguntó el de Leo mientras mantenía a la muchacha entre sus brazos

La muchacha sonrió y se aferró con más fuerza al fornido cuerpo de Aioria **–Quince años?-** Respondió la chica ante la interrogante sintiendo que repentinamente el León se posaba sobre ella

 **-Debes compensarme por quince años-** Él dijo en tono juguetón antes de besar apasionadamente los labios de la joven Diosa y dejar sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo entre risitas que salían de la muchacha

Pocos segundo antes de consumar el acto se escuchó el sonido de un plato quebrándose obligando a Fhey a detener las caricias de Aioria, el muchacho hizo caso omiso a la parte de la vajilla cruelmente asesinada iniciando nuevamente los mimos que envolvieron por segunda vez a su esposa pero un segundo plato volvió a crujir obligando a la Diosa agarrar una delicada bata de seda y salir de la habitación dejando a su marido con los cabellos como nido de aves y especialmente con las ganas de hacer un nuevo leoncito.

Al pararse en la puerta vio a Leah, Retsu y Regulus apuntando con sus dedos a Aioros quien a su vez hacia lo mismo pero señalando a sus sobrinos y al otro Leo con la lengua al instante que con su pie empujaba los restos mortales de dos inocentes platos

Aioria amarrándose los pantalones de pijama y Sísifo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca llegaron al momento viendo a los cuatro implicados en la escena del crimen tratando de esconder las pruebas del delito

 **-Y se supone que tú eres el adulto responsable, hermano-** Mencionó Aioria aguantando la risa al ver la cara de Aioros

 **-Ye hesho eshe esh Shíshifo-** Trató de decir mientras tenía la lengua afuera aun apuntando a Regulus con ella y los tres muchachos se aguantaban la risa con la reacción de los mayores

El Sagitariano se apuntó a si mismo mientras se sacaba el cepillo de la boca **–Pero tú eres el tío-**

Aioros empezó a golpear ligeramente los dedos de los muchachos y aclaró su voz **–El que dejó viudas a tantas soperas fue Regulus…-** Dijo mientras veía a Sísifo cambiar la expresión de su rostro y al mencionado leo negar innumerables veces con su cabeza

Fhey sonrió y pidió paso a los dos hombres a sus espaldas para retirarse **–Vayan a lavarse que ya vengo a hacer el desayuno-** Empezó a retirarse seguida por el resto

Antes de que los implicados pudiesen salir Aioria regresó y mostró su cabeza por el portal de la puerta **–Dice su madre que limpien bien o si no buscará al culpable del homicidio y lo mandará con Perséfone al Hades -** Les dijo a los cuatro mientras se le salía una gran carcajada. Tras la advertencia los cuatro se pusieron a limpiar para después salir corriendo de la cocina

Entrando al cuarto, notó que la mujer estaba recostada en la cama **–No ibas a darles el desayuno a los "bebes"-** dijo por completo burlón mientras cerraba la puerta

 **-Les estoy dando tiempo de que limpien para no tener que ver quien fue asesinado-** Suspiró y le sonrió al león quien se acercó y montó sobre ella otra vez

 **-En que nos quedamos?-** Le dijo de manera muy coqueta su mujer el león dorado

 **-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-** Escucharon la voz de los dos cachorros, hecho el cual terminó de ahogar la pasión en Aioria quien terminó por apoyar su frente en el pecho de su mujer

La muchacha besó gentilmente y le sonrió a su esposo quien se volteó quedando recostado en la cama viendo al nacimiento de las cortinas en el techo **–Los gritos de los hijos en casa son el llamado de lo salvaje-**

Cayó ya la noche, Artemisa se había lucido con la hermosa y prominente luna que se posaba cubriendo el Santuario de Athena. En la playa dos figuras sentadas en la arena con los pies dentro del agua

 **-Fue aquí verdad?-** El Santo de Leo cubría con sus brazos a la joven Diosa de ojos azul cielo

Fhey asintió y pegó su cabeza al pecho de Aioria mientras ponía sus manos sobre las de el **–Pensé que no volveríamos a celebrar este día-**

El muchacho abrazó aún más fuerte a la muchacha y besó su cabeza **–Feliz Aniversario Fhey-**

En la casa de Leo, Sísifo fue a una de las habitaciones para leer mientras que los otros cuatro estaban en la cocina

 **-Estas seguro tío?-** Preguntó Retsu a Aioros un tanto indeciso tras mezclar un polvo blanco con jugo de limón en una ollita

 **-A caso no confías en tu tío?...Me ofendes Retsu!-** Quitó a su sobrino de frente a la mezcla **–Yo hacía esto antes de que nacieras…- ~De hecho lo hacía incluso desde antes de que tus padres se juntaran~** pensó mientras mezclaba los ingredientes de su pequeño experimento

Un ligero olor a huevo podrido empezó a hacerse presente en la cocina, de inmediato Leah puso detrás de sí a su hermano y Regulus se posó frente a la Sacerdotisa abrazándola ante la incrédula vista Retsu cubriéndoles y cubriéndose con el mantel que el de Sagitario había puesto en el piso

Mientras leía, Sísifo empezó a sentir un olor poco agradable, cerró el libro y salió apresurado a la cocina encontrándose a Aioros con la cara por completo negra y a los tres muchachos quitándose el mantel también negro señalando con el dedo al de Sagitario

Sísifo soltó aire aliviado y se empezó a retirar **-Fingiré que no vi nada… PERO LOS CUATRO LIMPIEN ESTO!-** les dijo por completo serio y salió del lugar. Una vez ya recostado de nuevo en su cama soltó una pequeña, gran carcajada que se escuchó hasta el templo de carnero haciendo que el pelirosado abriera los ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio para correr al cuarto de la pequeña discípula de su alumno

 **-Malditos insensibles… como los suyos ya están grandecitos creen que es igual de fácil hacer que Raki se duerma…-**


	12. Sucesos Recónditos

**Quiero agradecer a mi DEAR :v sé que sabes que eres tú! (mugrosa xD) también gracias a todos los que han leído y leerán esto, tengo el feeling subido, este es mi primer fic desde hace años y no sé, siento que es muy importante.**

 **Ya estaré subiendo la versión corregida estéticamente y un tanto reeditada :3  
Espero que guste lo que se viene **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _~Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de alguna pequeña ciudad amurallada, no había ni unas sola alma alrededor suyo. Una luz blanca de repente apareció obligándole a cubrir sus ojos, momentos después pudo divisar dos figuras luchando no muy lejos de el, de inmediato pudo distinguir que la mujer llevaba un vestido blanco con la falta rasgada y el otro personaje tenía una armadura negra  
De inmediato distinguió el cabello ondulado de la mujer y corrió hacia ambas personas pero una gran nube de polvo le impidió el paso, las dos voces que escuchaba le eran demasiado familiares, tras disiparse la polvareda vio horrorizado el cuerpo de la muchacha clavado en una pared con su largo cabello cubriéndole gran parte del rostro y con un hilo de sangre corriendo por sus labios  
Trató de mover sus pies pero no le respondieron, vio como lentamente el hombre de armadura negra se acercaba a la muchacha con una daga dorada en su mano, al instante que ese personaje hacia un ligero movimiento que levantó la tierra alrededor de ellos se escuchó un grito seguido por un charco de sangre que cubrió sus pies~_

Aioria abrió rápidamente los ojos por completo exaltado sentándose en la cama obligando a hacer lo mismo a su compañera, Fhey acercó su mano al hombro del Leo dándose cuenta del calor extremo de su marido mientras el permanecía sentado con las piernas recogidas y sus manos cubriéndole el rostro, la muchacha se arrodilló detrás de el en la cama procurando cubrirse con las sábanas, al abrazar ligeramente el pecho del león notó como su respiración era demasiado agitada **–Aioria…Que sucedió…-** Le preguntó por completo preocupada acercando su rostro al hombro del muchacho

Al escuchar la voz de su mujer quitó las manos que cubrían su rostro y volteó a verla tratando de integrar una sonrisa en el, negó ligeramente con la cabeza y procedió a recostarse junto a Fhey, la muchacha le extendió sus brazos y tal cual hicieran sus cachorros en la niñez, el leo puso delicadamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de la Diosa mientras se aferraba del su esbelto cuerpo así como un niño asustado y sentía las dóciles manos de Fhey recorrer suavemente sus cabellos.

Pasaba más de la media noche, las nubes espesas habían cubierto por completo a la luna, en medio de la oscuridad, uno de los guardianes de la quinta casa mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada, nunca en su vida le había pasado, desde que empezó a compartir su lecho con aquella muchacha de ojos azules, sus noches fueron reconfortantes entre los brazos de ella, pero ahora no ocurría, ni siquiera escuchar los latidos del corazón de su esposa que siempre fueron lo más relajante para él, pudieron tranquilizar su mente. En su cabeza aún resonaba el estremecedor grito de aquella mujer, por varias horas pensó que se trataba de Fhey pero no podía ser, ella estaba a su lado, la delicada piel que sentía era de ella y el dulce olor a lirios también le pertenecían, el león no sería capaz de dejar que le arrebaten lo más preciado que tenía en su vida

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 12: Sucesos Recónditos**

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Casa de Leo, 3 de Septiembre del 2015_**

 **-De que me perdí ahora?-** Retsu entraba a la cocina encontrándose sentados en la mesa a su padre y al Devastador de Roc mirándose con cara de pocos amigos **–Em…Buenos días?-** Ninguno le respondió **–Y mamá?...Y Sísifo?...Y Leah?...Y Regulus?-** Nuevamente fue ignorado el más joven pero de momento sintió una mano en su hombro que terminó de asustarlo. Al darse vueltavio a su tío que de momento lo empujó obligándolo a sentarse en medio de las dos fieras que ya estaban en la mesa

 **-Las damas de la casa tuvieron una reunión muy temprano y el par de viejos ya están en el coliseo** \- Dijo Aioros contento mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hermano quitándole toda la concentración **–Ya dejen de ser amargados y vámonos!... Enio nos va a probar-**

Los tres sentados en la mesa bebían leche y al escuchar las palabras de Aioros terminaron baboseando al de Sagitario, Los dos leones por temor a las palabras de Aioros y Jano por la risa al ver las caras de los otros dos **–Muy graciosos…-** Bufó el Sagitariano mientras se limpiaba la cara y sacaba empujando a los tres

 ** _Coliseo_**

Todos los Dorados estaban presentes en el lugar a excepción de los residentes de Leo, Paradox, Skiller, Micenas, Sonia, Ionia, Tokisada y Amor

 **-No sé porque me dio esa necesidad de golpear a Aioros cuando lo vea…-** Mencionó por debajo Sísifo siendo escuchado por su sobrino

Al poco rato Aioros y sus leones aparecieron en el Coliseo y como la necesidad ganó ante la razón a Sísifo, este recibió a su amigo con un ligero golpe dejando a Aioros en el piso por completo confundido

Casi ya llegando al medio día, Enio hizo acto de presencia siendo seguida por los magullados santos de plata y la banda de Koga quienes a penas podían mantenerse en pie **–Que llorones, no aguantan nada…-** Mencionó la Diosa y con un gesto hizo que todos los Santos a sus espaldas cayeran para "descansar" del entrenamiento de Enio, todos a excepción de Ryuho y Edén estaban que no aguantaban ni con el peso de su sudor

 **-Qué les pasó!?-** Se aventuró a decir un tanto alarmado Dohko viendo a los Plateados y los Niños de Bronce en el piso sujetándose el pecho

La Diosa sonrió y miró directamente al de Libra y soltó un ligera sonrisa **–Solo los llevé a correr-** mencionó y vio la cara de espanto de los Dorados

 **-Si eso les hace a ellos imagina que nos hará a nosotros…-** Soltó la lengua Manigoldo y quienes estaban a su alrededor asintieron repetidas veces con caras de horror

 **-Bien zoquetes… lo único que tienen que hacer es darme un golpe-** Les dijo Enio tranquilamente **–Quien no aguante vendrá conmigo a un tour por toda Grecia-** Notó la cara de alegría invadir el rostro de los Santos **–A pie…-** Terminó de decir triunfal y se llenó de satisfacción al ver los semblantes de todos los hombres **–Bien… primero, Fudo, Shaka, Asmita y Retsu… largo a las gradas-**

 **-QUÉ!-** Miraron con antipatía todos los Santos a los ya nombrados **–Y a ellos porque los manda a sentarse-** Reclamó Milo señalando a los susodichos mientras se separaba del grupo

 **-Porque el panzón vino a alegar por los Virgos…-** Se acercó Enio al escorpión **–Y a Retsu… yo misma lo entrené-** Todos regresaron la mirada al muchacho **–Me da gusto que tengas agallas para ser el primer voluntario-**

Milo regresó a ver y se vio solo frente a la Diosa mientras el resto de Dorados estaban como a dos metros de distancia de ellos **–Ya me cargó la manada de changos** …- Se apresuró a abalanzarse a Enio pero esta se volteó haciendo que él siguiera de largo terminando tropezándose y cubierto de tierra mientras a lo lejos las risas del resto de sus compañeros explotaban sin parar a la par que se acercaban nuevamente

 **-Quien es el panzón**?- preguntó Sísifo al Cid quien simplemente se encogió de hombros al igual que Saga a su derecha

 **-Buda-** Respondieron a la par Degel y Camus la interrogante del Sagitario

Aproximándose detrás de Enio venían Saori y Leah acompañadas de Páradox, Sonia, Harbinger y Amor. Al pasar entre los cansados Santos Leah vio a sus amigos con el alma en el piso **–Hola chicos…-** Les sonrió dulcemente la muchacha generando que Sōma de inmediato se levante ante la atónita vista del resto de Bronces

– **Ellos se reincorporarán a las filas de los Santos Dorados-** Dijo Saori mientras los tres se unían al grupo

 **-Pero que hace aquí el toro tuerto?-** Decía Milo sacudiendose el polvo y se acercaba al grupo **–No que él era el Patriarca? Y Los otros?-**

Enio movió un dedo en dirección a Milo y una corriente de aire lo volvió a sacudir

 **-Harbinger volverá a Tauro por decisión propia porque…-** Fue interrumpida Leah

 **-Me gusta romper huesos… Esas cosas de amor y paz no van conmigo-** Dijo en tono arrogante el gran hombre

 **-Exactamente eso iba a decir-** sonrió Leah **–Skiller y Tokisada fueron encarcelados por sus crímenes en contra del Santuario-**

 **-Tanto Ionia como Micenas dejaron sus mantos-** Hablo Saori y posó sus ojos sobre sus Caballeros **–Ambos confían en la juventud y el poder de quienes custodian Leo y Capricornio, los dos irán con destino a Palestra para entrenar a los nuevos Santos de Bronce-**

Al escuchar la noticia de que no habría algún amargado vigilándolos todos los Santos estuvieron a punto de dejarse ganar por la algarabía

 **-Para el puesto de Patriarca los candidatos son Sísifo…-**

 **-NOOOO!** Escuchó Saori los gritos de sus santos mientras Sísifo se cruzaba de brazos y giraba los ojos **–Groseros…-**

 **-Entonces Aioros?-** Dijo en tono de pregunta la Diosa de La Guerra justa

Milo se acercaba arrastrándose a Leah y agarró su pie **–Cualquiera menos ese loco…-** rogó el polvoriento escorpión haciendo salir una ligera sonrisa de los labios de la muchacha

 **-Amargados…-** Se cruzó de brazos también el otro santo de Sagitario **–Al cabo que ni quería-**

 **-Saga?-** habló nuevamente Saori pero esta vez una voz diferente se escuchó

 **-Athena creo que tendrías que escoger a alguien cuerdo para el puesto-** resonó la voz de Momo quien llegaba acompañado de Hermes y Dionisio

 **-Le dije que se pondrían así-** Le habló al oído la adolecente a Saori quien también sonrió al ver el drama de sus caballeros, al instante los ojos de la Diosa se posaron sobre el Ariano de cabellos verdes quien empezó a caminar pero fue detenido por Enio

 **-Si el borrego quiere el puesto tendrá que probar que es digno-** Miró Enio desafiante a Shion **–Si tus amigos fallan, tú serás la última defensa del Santuario, al menos tú no puedes ser un inútil como el montón-** La Diosa le hizo una señal a Shion invitándolo a empezar la lucha mientras Leah empujaba suavemente a Saori hacia el balconcillo para que la Diosa pudiera presenciar los combates

 **-8 minutos y tienes el puesto-** Habló Enio mientras el Ariano se abalanzaba sobre ella.

A lo lejos el resto de Dorados miraba el combate sentados en posición de loto **–No se supone que iba a pelear conmigo**?- Habló Milo mientras se sentaba junto a Camus

 **-Ve la parte buena-** Le dijo su par de Acuario mientras mantenía la vista hacia el centro del coliseo **–Por fin vas a conocer toda Grecia-** Sonrió ligeramente notando con el rabillo del ojo la indignación en la cara de su mejor amigo

 **-Estas muy chistosito últimamente-** Le dijo el escorpión mientras veía como Camus y Degel chocaban puños, **-Sus padres los crean y el destino los junta-** mencionó Kardia con una mano en la mejilla por completo aburrido.

Tras el combate de Shion quien difícilmente terminó respirando, el resto de caballeros a duras penas soportó el tiempo establecido por Enio, Incluso para Rasgado, Aldebarán y Harbinger fue la batalla más larga de sus vidas, ni siquiera la fuerza física de ellos fue capaz de superar a la astucia de la Diosa

Hostigó a Saga y Kanon hasta más no poder, sacando a flote sus más crueles recuerdos de infancia, al igual que hizo con las gemelas y con Aspros

 **-Te sentirías mejor si me pongo una máscara y me oculto detrás de tí?** Incitaba Enio al Guerrero de Géminis quien se abalanzaba contra ella a pesar del cansancio **–No entiendo como Géminis pudo elegir a un perdedor como tú antes que a tu hermano** \- Con un último aliento Aspros logró golpear ligeramente el rostro de la Diosa deteniendo al fin la batalla

Con Manigoldo y Ángelo trató de hacer lo mismo, visiones de la muerte del maestro del primero y recuerdos de la muerte de aquella muchacha en Asgard por la cual el mejor amigo del segundo fue atravesado por una raíz. En quienes menos fe tenía la Diosa fueron los que mejor respondieron hasta entonces. Enio miró ligeramente al más joven de ojos azules que se encontraba en el grupo e hiso un gesto llamándolo **–Regulus de Leo verdad?-** El muchacho asintió mientras se acercaba a la Diosa mirándola fijamente **–Tu eres a quien tanto detesta mi pequeño Jano-** Mencionó fugazmente ella **–El hijo de Ilias… Espero que no seas tan tonto como el para dejarte morir por algún perdedor-** Dijo Enio y vio como rápidamente el muchacho se **lanzaba en** su contra, trató de evitar y lanzar un golpe en contra de Regulus pero para su sorpresa, el chico evitó el lanzado por ella, al igual que la Diosa lo hizo con el del león pero no pudo ver llegar una patada a su costado que la terminó lanzando unos metros hacia atrás ante la estupefacta vista del resto de Dorados y Dioses

 **-Eso le va a costar caro al niño-** Mencionó Dionisio mientras trataba de quitarle un cántaro de vino a Hermes y Leah se apresuraba en bajar hacia la arena.

Regulus se posaba orgulloso mirando hacia la pequeña cúpula de polvo que había levantado la Diosa al ser empujada **-No digo que seas malo…-** Escuchó la voz de la Diosa provenir de sus espaldas **–Pero eres arrogante y eso es un gran error en la guerra…-** La mujer se acercó más a su oído y le habló en voz baja **–A caso quieres dejar sola a la hija de Afrodita?-** Escuchó y rápidamente se volteó, viendo los ojos de la mujer para luego recibir un golpe en toda la cara que lo dejaba clavado en una pared al costado de la entrada por donde aparecía la semidiosa de cabellos castaños

Enio hizo crujir los huesos de sus puños y dirigió la vista a su siguiente victima **–Ya tienes a alguien a quien vencer…-** Miró a Aioria quien se ponía de pie e iba a su encuentro **–Veamos si la capacidad de combate que Retsu tiene la heredó de ti o de su madre…-** Extendió su dedo índice atrayendo al león **–Ven aquí Gata Dorada… veamos de lo que eres capaz –**

El leo lanzó rápidamente una de sus técnicas viendo como velozmente la Diosa la repelía, fue contra ella pero no era capaz de tocarla, intento tras intento, y no podía alcanzar tan siquiera su sombra

Enio bufó aburrida y sonrió maliciosamente al Leo **–Tal parece ser que la única forma de que peleen con todo a mi contra es herir sus sentimientos…-** Se paró el seco la Diosa manteniendo su vista en Aioria **–Veo que aunque hubieras sobrevivido a la guerra… lo que pasó con tus hijos no se hubiera podido contener…-** Gritó Enio haciendo que Aioria parara y llevándose toda la atención de los dorados que estaban en espera mientras caminaba alrededor del Leo

 **-Qué?-** Aioria paró su ofensiva ante las palabras de la Diosa **–De que demonios hablas!-**

 **-Ahí va de nuevo-** Momo estaba guindado a una de las columnas detrás de Hera quien había llegado hace pocos instantes con el resto de Dioses **–Va a darle donde más le duele-** Puso unas cuantas cerillas en la pequeña corona de plumas de pavo real que la mujer tenía

 **-Afrodita siempre escoge perdedores-** hablo Hera mientras agarraba a Momo de los pelos y lo hacía caer al piso **–No me sorprende que este Caballero sea otro de los tantos-**

 **-En ninguna de sus otras vidas se había establecido con ningún hombre verdad?-** Preguntó Hefestos parado, detrás de las hermanas pequeñas de Afrodita con la mirada fija al Leo **–Para que hiciera a Afrodita una mujer fiel significa que ese sujeto no es un papanatas-**

 **-Apuesto que Afrodita se enfadará con Enio-**

La Diosa suspíró y le dio las espaldas a Aioria mientras se dirigía al resto **–Te dejo de tarea averiguarlo-**

 **-Acaso creen que no se en qué condiciones están todos?-** Hablo a todos los Santos **–Tenemos a dos grandotes a los que les hacían bullying, complejos de bipolaridad en otros, culpa, vanidad-** Miró a los de virgo quienes también se acercaron **–Los niños mimados por Buda, más vanidad, el complejo de "mis papás me ignoraban", locura escénica, problemas de friendzone-** Miró a Sísifo de reojo **–Venganzas que no se quiere aceptar, el "no confié en mi mejor amigo", también esta el imitador a los congeladores, los cubos de hielo sin sentimientos, aparentemente un complejo de Edipo, más vanidad, el niñito "no me toquen soy venenoso"-** Regañó la Diosa **–Lo que pueden hacer es olvidar el pasado, eso solo los frena y les impide que disfruten o por lo menos vivan tranquilos en este tiempo-**

La mujer miró a los Géminis **–Todos ustedes son hermanos… Y gemelos!-** Señaló a Leah que llegaba con Regulus y Retsu **–A esos mocosos se los dije cuando metieron la pata-**

 **-A mi?-** Se señaló el León del siglo XVII

 **-A ti no!-** Giró los ojos la Diosa **–A los cachorros!, A pesar de los errores, siempre deben confiar y perdonar a sus hermanos, al igual que los padres, ellos son incondicionales** \- Miró a Saga y Aspros **–Espero que se lo graben bien cabezas huecas!-** Después miró a los Cáncer **–Ustedes fuera… no tengo nada que decirles-**

Ambos se vieron entre si y empezaron a dar unos pasos atrás para ver como Enio posaba su mirada fúrica sobre Regulus **–Tu mocoso! Suelta a Leah antes que otros dos vengan y te lastimen-** Golpeó la mano del Leo que estaba cerca a la de la semidiosa **–Deja la arrogancia! Eres un excelente guerrero pero debes aprender a controlar tus impulsos-** Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Milo y Kanon **–Eso va también para ustedes dos zoquetes**!- Luego caminó hacia Aioria y golpeó su nuca **-Tu gran idiota, eres un buen padre, lo fuiste antes de morir y lo eres ahora! No tengas dudas, ellas nublan tu mente y te hacen sentir miedo… Eres un Leo! Y los leones no tienen miedo-** Volteó a ver a Albafica **–Tu florecita! Mírate!-** Vio de arriba abajo al hombre mientras este retrocedía **–Ves a Nemo**?- Señaló a Afrodita

 **-Oiga!-** Intentó quejarse el susodicho por completo indignado

 **-Mejor no diga nada que ya viene a regañarlo a usted-** La castaña en medio de los Santos se dirigió al Piscis

– **Él es igual a ti! Y no está alejándose de sus amigos, siempre hay veces que no podrás ganar una batalla tu solo!-** Regañó al piscis de antaño y se acercó al que anteriormente se quejó agarrándole la oreja al igual que a Milo **–A ustedes dos no les va a durar la cara bonita si no son austeros-** Miró a Aioros en ese momento **–Tu grandísimo payaso perdonas a tus amigos que te mataron y torturaron a tu hermano… pero no eres capaz de perdonar a tu hermano?-**

Todos se quedaron viendo asombrados a Aioros tras las palabras de la Diosa

Enio se acercó al de Sagitario y le tomó del hombro **-Entiende que para ellos las cosas cambiaron, no lo hicieron para mal, no tienes la culpa de nada, contigo o sin ti las cosas se hubieran dado del mismo modo-** terminando de hablarle al Pony la mujer regresó la vista a los curiosos **-ustedes, largo de aquí… Son más estresantes que Ares…-**

 **-Ya no nos vas a evaluar?** \- Abrió la bocota Milo mientras todos sus amigos lo atravesaban con la mirada

 **-Quieres que te pateé el trasero?-**

 **-Mmm…-** Pensó un tanto el escorpión **–Nop-**

 **-Entonces fuera de aquí!-** Gritó fúrica Enio mientras materializaba un arco negro con una flecha en llamas, la cual lanzaba a la cabeza de Hera prendiendo los cerillos **–Ahora largo!-**

 ** _Zona de construcción, Casa de Sagitario_**

El implacable sol no perdonaba al hombre que cargaba rocas de un lado al otro sobre sus hombros desnudos siendo visto por dos personas detrás de una de las columnas principales **–Van a jugar?... sé que están ahí-**

La Diosa del amor salió en compañía del Santo de Leo quien sujetaba su mano para que la muchacha no resbale, el de Sagitario se sentó sobre una pilastra desplomada siendo seguido por ambos muchachos que se sentaron a los lados de este **–Van a decirme que porque no dije nada?-** Suspiró de mala gana el hombre y posó su vista sobre la chica **–Cuando te encontré en las montañas pensé que lo que me contaste de Aioria era una broma, pero al ver a Retsu y Leah fue algo…-** Paró su hablar el castaño

 **-Increíble?-** Sonrió Aioria **–Imagina yo! Leah tenía 3 meses cuando morí y ahora tiene 15 años, a parte me enteré de Retsu-** El león abrazó del hombro a su hermano **–Nos mantuvimos juntos a nuestro modo pero lo hicimos-**

Aioros empujó a su hermano haciendo que este resbalara de la pilastra y abrazó a Fhey **–Agradece que no estaba o te hubiera encerrado con un ratón hambriento para que no te acerques a mi hermanita-**

 ** _Cercanías del Santuario, Rodorio_**

 **-Estas seguro que te sientes bien Sōma?-** La joven castaña miraba como el Santo de León menor denotaba dolor a cada paso que daba

 **-Claro que si!-** Se animó el pelinaranja **–pero que te parece si nos sentamos un ratito…-** Agarró los hombros de la muchacha y se sentó a su lado mirando al piso con las manos juntas – **Puedo preguntarte algo?**

La muchacha asintió y vio ligeramente el semblante de su amigo **–Sōma enserio me preocupas… que pasa?** Vio como el rostro de su amigo por completo se enrojecía y empezaba a temblar por lo cual puso una de sus manos sobre las del muchacho **–Estas muy caliente…-**

Las ganas del chico ya no pudieron ser repelidas y se empezó a acercar suavemente a la muchacha **–So…Soma….-** Lentamente la jovencita fue alejando su rostro del pelinaranja

En el tejado de una de las casas frente al lugar donde estaban ambos muchachos, Jano de Roc se mantenía recostado haciendo puño viendo la escena **–Si le tocas un solo pelo te voy a descuartizar…!-** Lánguidamente su cabello empezaba a cambiar de color

 **-Sí, si, como no-** Empujó Regulus al Devastador haciendo que este lo viera mal **–No le ha hecho nada verdad?-**

 **-No, por ahora y más le conviene que no le toque ni un pelo-** Empujó de regreso al Santo de Leo **–La pregunta aquí es…Por qué estás aquí? –** Golpeó el costado del Dorado haciendo que este lo regrese a ver **–Leah es mi mejor amiga… pero tu…?-**

 **-Que te importa!-** Desvió la mirada Regulus por completo sonrojado viendo que frente a ambos muchachos se posaba erguida una tercera figura encapuchada

Sōma percatándose de la presencia del individuo se puso de pie frente Leah cubriéndola **–Quien eres!-**

La capucha fue cayendo al piso debelando el blanco y esbelto cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos violáceos con ojos amarillentos los cuales estaban posados sobre la joven semidiosa. Sonrió levemente y se arrojó contra los dos muchachos **–HELENA…!-**


	13. Venganza e Afrentas

**Y con el capítulo 13 las cosas se van a empezar a poner feas… adiós paz, adiós flojera… digo paz interior, adiós desmadre  
Ya con eso dije demasiado  
Espero que guste **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Villa de Athena, 27 de Agosto del 2015_**

 **-Quiero que seas muy discreta con esto Leah** ** _-_** La Diosa de la sabiduría ponía en las manos de la joven semidiosa unos cuantos pergaminos **–Este conocimiento será solo para ti, todo esto es prohibido para la conciencia de los mortales…-** Miró el rostro de sorpresa en la muchacha **–Solo te pido que tras terminarlos, quemes todo-**

La muchacha guardó de inmediato los pergaminos en una vieja bolsa mientras asentía a las palabras de la Diosa

 **-En la biblioteca de Escorpio estarán más escritos, pide permiso a Milo y Kardia para poder tomarlos-** Vio una reverencia que la joven le dedicó y procedía a marcharse ** _–Solo espero que tus_** **presentimientos estén equivocados…-**

 _ **Casa de Escorpio**_

 **-Es imposible que seas tan inconsciente-** Camus regañaba a Milo mientras este se mantenía sentado en su cama y los otros dos del siglo XVIII estaban a sus espaldas

 **-Pareces mi mamá… Deja de regañarme-** Se defendió el Santo de Escorpio mientras su semejante se aguantaba la risa **–Hubiera valido la pena convertirme en piedra-**

 **-Ada Lis verdad?-** La semidiosa se ganó la mirada de los cuatro Santos mientras se asomaba por la puerta **–La encontré y me permitió pasar…-** Dijo mientras se ruborizaba al ver el torso desnudo del Escorpio del siglo XX y volteaba su rostro

Viendo la reacción de la muchacha, Degel se apresuró a lanzar una manta sobre Milo **–En que podemos ayudarle Señorita Leah** ** _-_** le dijo mientras Kardia se posaba delante del susodicho escorpión aplastándole los pies

La muchacha aún teniendo la vista en el marco de la puerta otorgó su palabra al Acuariano ** _-_** **Ne…Ne…Necesito el permiso de Kardia y Milo para sacar algunos documentos** ** _-_** Se le empezó a trabar la lengua aún sonrojada al mismo tiempo que Kardia la veía y aplastaba más el pie del otro escorpión **–De su… De su bi… biblioteca-**

 **-Ve…-** Le habló Kardia a la muchacha a su vez que en este también empezaba a ganar un rubor un tanto rojo sobre su rostro **–Saca lo que necesites-**

La muchacha sonrió y se alejó apresurada a la biblioteca del templo seguida por la centelleante mirada del escorpión de antaño.

Una vez ya en la biblioteca, la muchacha empezó a buscar entre el montón de papel que tenía a su alrededor y por encima de ella, los documentos que buscaba lamentablemente no se encontraban donde Saori le había dicho y algunos se habían entremezclado con los pertenecientes a los acuarianos.

Durante 2 horas estuvo revisando la biblioteca, agarrando los papeles, escuchó la puerta del cuarto abrirse y uno de los pequeños pergaminos enrollados fue empujado por el ligero viento que lo llevó al pie del Escorpio que había abierto la puerta

 **-Necesitas ayuda?-** Kardia tomó el pergamino que estaba a sus pies y se acercó a la muchacha para dárselo

Leah tomó el pergamino y negó un par de veces tras la pregunta del Escorpio, se acercó a la puerta e hizo una ligera reverencia para retirarse

El peliazul fue tras la muchacha y mantuvo su vista en ella hasta que se perdió por las escaleras para salir de la parte privada

 **-Es enserio?-** Degel hablo a la espalda de su amigo asustándolo **–Te gusta la muchachita?-**

Kardia se sorprendió ante la deducción de su amigo y volteó a verlo **–La muerte afectó a tu cerebro… A mí no me gustan las niñitas-**

El de Acuario sonrió y continuó su camino dejando parado al escorpio frente a la biblioteca **–No eres el único…-** Le dijo mientras subía las gradas **–El sobrino de Sísifo también puso sus ojos en Leah-**

Ya estando en la salida del templo, la muchacha se encontró frente a frente con Deseo quien simplemente le sonrió

Leah bajaba tranquilamente por los escalones hacia el quinto templo, en medio del camino el Espectro de Wyvern se le atravesó clavando la mirada sobre ella, la pequeña leona no se inmutó ni por un segundo al tener los temibles ojos de Rhadamanthys sobre ella. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente y se retiró del paso de la muchacha **–Todos los Leo son unos perdedores-** Le dijo a mientras pasaba junto al espectro

 **-Luche de nuevo…-** Se paró Leah y volvió su vista al hombre de mirada fría **–Con Regulus ahora que usted no tiene mezcla divina en su sangre y con mi padre en el Coliseo sin ningún campo de fuerza-** Hizo una reverencia y procedió a retirarse dejando al Wyvern maldiciéndola

Llegando ya Leo, la muchacha subió al techo del templo y empezó a su tarea de investigación con los viejos pergaminos que había sacado de Escorpio

 ** _Villa de Athena, Jardines de flores_**

Todos los Dioses se encontraban disfrutando de un momento de relajación tras dejar a Hera encerrada en un pequeño cuarto de escobas para que pensara bien el hecho de no querer firmar el tratado de paz como los otros Dioses

Eris se miraba un tanto fastidiada mientras Hermes amenizaba el sutil ambiente a la par que Dionisio bebía vino junto a Momo a lado de una pequeña pileta, Artemisa junto a su hermano se encontraban en medio de un pequeño duelo de ajedrez, Lujuria, Deseo y Pasión entretenidas con sus hermosos reflejos frente a un espejo teniendo de vecina a Anfitrite quien tenía sus pies dentro de un pequeño estanque cercano a donde se encontraban Momo y Dionisio, mantenía una lijera conversación con Perséfone mientras Deméter arreglaba con flores el cabello de su hija, no muy lejos de ellas Hefestos con un libro en sus manos, fingía leer mientras tenía sus ojos clavados en Fhey quien estaba sentada entre las flores junto a Athena y Pallas. A lo lejos Enio se hacía presente y pasaba sentarse junto a Afrodita y las otras dos Diosas

 **-No se supone que esas flores están envenenadas?-** Preguntó la Diosa del Derramamiento de Sangre a la del Amor

La joven de cabellos castaños sonrió y miró a Enio **–Estas no…-** Le dijo mientras continuaba enredando unas pequeñas enredaderas de flores **–Las que están envenenadas son las del jardín de Piscis, estas son flores comunes-**

Enio bostezó tras las palabras Fhey y de repente sintió algo posarse en su cabeza, se volteó un poco y vio a la Diosa morena de cabellos rubios tras de ella sonriendo **–Las flores exaltan tu belleza Enio…-** Pallas se alejó de ella dejando en su cabeza una corona de flores

 **-No puedo luchar contra ustedes-** Se dejó caer en el pasto con la corona aún en su cabeza y vio a Fhey **–Haces una pulsera de flores?-** Acercó un tanto su cabeza a las piernas de la Diosa del Amor

 **-De hecho la hizo Saori-** Fhey le sonrió a Enio **–Leah vio la mía y a Saori se le ocurrió hacerle una también a ella-** Le mostró la pulsera y se puso de pie

 **-Si vas a buscarla… la vi sentada en el tejado de la quinta casa-**

 ** _Casa de Leo_**

La semidiosa estaba sentada en la entrada del templo mirando hacia las gradas que bajaban a Cáncer, de repente escuchó unos pasos atrás de ella, al voltearse vio a su madre caminar hacia ella sonriéndole, la mujer se sentó y le extendió la mano a su hija, al abrirla la muchacha vio una pulsera con pequeñas flores color rosa en ella

 **-Regalo de Saori-** Fhey le dijo a la chica y vio como la sonrisa de esta se acrecentaba tras ponerse el pequeño accesorio **–Saori me dio esta cuando tu naciste-** Mostró su mano a la más joven **–Después de quince años sigue igual de hermosa que cuando me la dio-** Sujetó la mano de su hija y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella **–Las flores conservan la belleza del corazón y la pureza del alma-** Sonrió mientras sentía la cabeza de la más joven posarse en su hombro **–Y no hay nadie con un alma tan pura como la tuya…-**

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 13: Venganza e Afrentas**

 ** _Las 12 Casas, 3 de Septiembre del 2015_**

Tras el ligero entrenamiento de Enio todos los Santos Dorados se encontraban en Sagitario continuando sus labores, siendo ayudados por los Devastadores y vigilados por los Espectros, repentinamente un gran estruendo acompañado de una espesa nube de polvo se levantó,

Al tratar de ir en busca del ser que empezó el alboroto una mujer de cabellos grises y piel pálida se interpuso en su camino, Rhadamanthys de inmediato se paró en seco viéndola – ** _Melinoe…-_**

La mujer sonrió frívolamente y se paró frente a Sísifo **–Ahora…-** habló mientras hacía tronar sus dedos y lentamente por detrás de ella aparecían espectros de piel oscura con apariencia poco agradable a la mirada mortal **–Ha empezado…-** Con un ligero golpe en la cara, la mujer mandó al Santo contra un pilar el cual se derrumbó ante la mirada atónita del resto de Santos, viendo lo ocurrido con su amigo, El Cid y Aspros se abalanzaron contra la mujer pero se vieron frente al grupo de mujeres que cubrían a la principal

Más y más espectros aparecían frente a los dorados quienes no tuvieron más opción que luchar. La mujer albina localizó con la mirada al más joven del grupo, caminó lentamente hacia Retsu, el muchacho al estar combatiendo con tres espectros no pudo ver llegar a la de la piel blanquecina quien lo tomó del cuello y posteriormente lo clavo contra el suelo **riendo –Retsu de Leo verdad?-** Le dijo mientras el pequeño león escupía sangre **–Otro semidiós…-**

 ** _Templo del Patriarca (Al mismo tiempo)_**

Los Dioses mantenían una breve asamblea completamente ignorantes de lo que acontecía en los exteriores de la habitación donde estaban, repentinamente un viento fuerte azotó la puerta arrancándola de su lugar llevando consigo al recientemente nombrado Patriarca, Saori viendo el cuerpo inconsciente se levantó de inmediato haciendo que todos los Dioses fijaran su vista hacia el lugar,

Proveniente de la entrada, la oscuridad lentamente se fue apoderando del cuarto, una mujer de cabellos cortos de color rojo amoratado y con ojos verdes entró radiante al lugar acompañada de una mujer aparentemente de edad un tanto avanzada que sostenía un báculo en la mano **–Esperamos no molestar su pequeña reunión…-**

Eris se puso de pie viendo a la mujer parada frente a la puerta **–Tu no debes estar aquí…-** habló mientras se acercaba a las recién llegadas y un destello rojo salía de los ojos de la anciana haciendo que Eris parara su paso

- **No he venido por ti, hermanita-** La mujer pasó de largo a Eris quien no pudo moverse y posó su vista en la mujer pelirroja frente a ella **–Vine por Perséfone…-**

Enio sin pensarlo se levantó de su asiento y trató de arremeter contra la mujer al igual que hicieran Apolo y Hefestos pero al igual que Eris fueron detenidos por la fulminante mirada de la anciana como el resto de Dioses. La mujer de cabellos cortos soltó una carcajada viendo la escena **-Mi nombre es Ker, Diosa de la muerte violenta… Una diosa primordial que fue olvidada por culpa de todos ustedes…-** Hablo mientras sacaba una espada y la posaba frente al rostro de Enio **–Y he venido por venganza…-**

 ** _Rodorio_**

La mujer miraba desafiante a la joven semidiosa que se posaba frente al maltratado cuerpo del León Menor **–Eres todo lo que se dice Helena…-** Vio como los ojos de la muchacha se abrían por completo impresionada **–Pero eso no evitará tu muerte!-** corrió nuevamente contra Leah siendo interceptada por un puño frente a ella, se separó riendo maliciosamente y vio frente a ella a dos muchachos, el uno de ojos azules revestido de un manto dorado y el otro castaño cubierto por un armadura enrojecida

 **-No vas a tocarla bruja maldita…-** El cabello y ojos de Jano lentamente empezaron a cambiar de color

 **-Un Devastador de Enio…-** rio la mujer y posó sus ojos en el de Bronce que lentamente se levantaba y se posaba junto a los otros dos muchachos dejando a Leah tres el **-Con dos Santos de Athena… esto es ridículo-**

 **\- Aléjate Leah** \- Regulus volteó ligeramente para mirar los ojos aguamarina de la más joven **–No dejaremos que te lastime-**

 **-Esto sería más cursi si tan solo alguno de ustedes estuviera a punto de morir** …- Rio y corrió velozmente hacia el Leo **–Pero podemos arreglarlo-**

Regulus ni siquiera pudo voltearse cuando ya sintió el puño de la mujer hundirse en su pecho haciéndolo retroceder violentamente hacia la semidiosa

La gente empezó a apoltronarse alrededor de ellos. La mujer volteó a ver a las personas a sus espaldas y rápidamente se volteó generando una esfera negra en una de sus manos, al lanzarla en contra de la gente, se topó con el Santo de cabellos anaranjados frente a ella envolviendo al muchacho en la oscuridad tras su explosión

Todos los curiosos viendo eso empezaron a correr dispersándose dejando a los muchachos **–Yo… Tisífone… la asesina de asesinos me encargaré de dar muerte a Helena y quienes la protejan-**

Jano se lanzó contra la mujer siendo seguido por Sōma, Leah estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Regulus tomó su mano y la haló hacia atrás **–Vete… te alcanzaremos luego-** Empezó a encender rápidamente su cosmos, posó sus ojos sobre los de la muchacha y le sonrió **–Ve hacia el Santuario y avísales lo que pasa… Te daremos tiempo -** Corrió hacia donde estaban Jano y Sōma luchando – **Cuando regrese saldremos a ese lugar del que me hablaste-**

 ** _Las 12 Casas_**

 **-Quien demonios son estos-** El cansado escorpión que luchaba con 4 espectros se quejó **–Y porque Hades no se mueren los muy malditos!?-**

Minos empujó a Milo evitando que uno atravesara su **pecho –Fantasmas …Son espíritus malignos que estaban encerrados y su líder…-**

Un elevado número de espectros rodeaba a las gemelas, de repente dos golpes fulminaron a los seres haciéndolos desaparecer, mostrando frente a ellas a Saga y Harbinger

 **-Se retrasaron…. IDIOTAS!-** Dohko luchaba espalda contra espalda junto a Shiryu

 **-Por lo menos ya no me dijo idiota a mí…-** Shaka, Fudo y Asmita impedían que los espectros avancen por las gradas hacia la parte superior

La mujer albina tenía contra la pared a Retsu **-Te asusta la muerte?-** golpeó su pecho rompiendo el muro a espaldas del chico mientras un tanto lejos, Aioria y Aioros trataban de hacerse paso desesperadamente para ayudarlo

 **-No…-** El muchacho se reincorporó **–Me asusta quedarme sin motivos para luchar…-** Elevó su cosmos generando relámpagos a su **alrededor –Que sea el más joven no significa que sea un inútil…-** El leo invocó su técnica golpeando de lleno a la mujer

Con el golpe del más joven de los leo hacia ella, todos los fantasmas alrededor de los Santos desaparecieron **–Maldito mocoso…-** corrió hacia Retsu saltando sobre el traspasando un leve y casi imperceptible humo de sus ojos hacia los del chico, se preparó para golpearlo pero una mano la detuvo sosteniendo su puño por detrás

 **-No toques a mi hijo-** Fhey golpeó el costado de la mujer haciendo que esta caiga **–Se supone que fuiste sellada por Hades… Que haces aquí Melinoe-**

La mujer en el piso empezó a reír histéricamente viendo a Fhey – **La primera Afrodita que lucha…-** miró arrogantemente mientras se ponía de pie – **Será un placer verte sumida en la desesperación cuando mi Señor esté a punto de aniquilarte** \- Generó un Aura negra que cubrió el lugar por completo y la mujer se desvaneció a la par que la negrura desaparecía

 **-Sísifo….-** Hablo Fhey ayudándolo a levantarse **–Tu y tus hombres suban al Templo de Patriarca, necesitan ayuda-** Nuevamente se generó desde la ciudad una nube de humo lo cual hizo correr a la Diosa acompañada de algunos Santos

 **-Acompáñenlos…-** Mantícora se dirigió a sus compañeros **–El cosmos de Leo está allá y estoy seguro que Jano también-**

.

Estando ya en Cáncer Fhey se paró obligando a los Santos a hacerlo también **–Me adelantaré…-** Notó a Aioria a punto de hablar mientras se le acercaba **–Si seguimos así, llegaremos cuando estén muertos, puedo ir más rápido-**

El leo sostuvo la mano de la muchacha quien estuvo a punto de saltar sobre una de las murallas de piedra **-No te irás sola…-** Habló molesto el león dorado

La mujer sonrió y se soltó de la zarpa del Leo **–Iré aunque no quieras-** se aceleró a subir al muro – **Nos veremos en Rodorio** – Aioria estuvo a punto de seguirla pero su hermano lo agarró

 **-No podemos hacerlo como ella… tenemos que cruzar a pie las 12 casas-**

 ** _Rodorio, Cercanías al Santuario_**

Los cuerpos de Jano y Sōma estaban clavados en el piso a un costado de Tisífone quien sujetaba con fuerza a Regulus de cuello **–El amor en los mortales es lo más estúpido que existe…-** Apretó más el cuello del chico quien trataba de soltarse y sonrió viendo la desesperación en los ojos del León **–La encontraré no te preocupes y la mataré frente a ti…-**

 **-Basta!-** Leah se paró frente a Tisífone **–Suelta a Regulus!-**

La mujer sonrió y lanzó al muchacho contra los otros dos y caminó hacia Leah de manera arrogante **–No sé cómo no han podido derrotar a Athena y Enio con guerreros tan incompetentes-** Apareció un espada en su mano y se paró a pocos pasos frente a Leah **-Porqué no peleas? Acaso sabes que no tienes oportunidad?-**

 **-Así como a ti te negaron la libertad a mí se me prohibió luchar a menos que sea necesario-** Leah asumió posición de combate frente a **Tisífone –La pregunta aquí es…Como tú y tus amigas lograron salir del Tártaro…-**

La de piel pálida sonrió y blandió su espada frente a la chica, al fijarse no tenía a nadie frente a ella, Se volteó y encontró a Leah generando su técnica ante sus ojos, antes de ser impactada una mano la sujeto y la separó de la chica

Leah vio a la mujer albina de cabellos cortos acompañada de la anciana, junto a ellas Melinoe y otra mujer, la una con a una inconsciente Perséfone y la otra sujetando a una chica de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes quien se soltó **–CORRE!-** grito mientras la de cabellos cortos generó un hoyo negro frente a ellas y la anciana paralizaba a Leah con su mirada

Regulus salió de entre los escombros al escuchar el grito de la joven y se llenó de sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba **–Señorita Sasha…-** Fhey escuchó al muchacho llegando al lugar se encontró con el grupo de mujeres **–Sasha…-** Vio como el hoyo se tragaba a las mujeres y volteaba a su hija, corrió hacia la muchacha lo más rápido que pudo, el hoyo negro se hacía más chico cada vez, por dentro de el una serpiente negra apareció

Estando a punto de sujetar el cuerpo de Leah, Fhey se lanzó contra la víbora negra que se enredó en su cuerpo y empezó a cubrirla de negro, la joven semidiosa recuperó la conciencia y tomó la mano de su madre. Fhey sonrió y soltó la mano de la muchacha

Arribando los Dorados lo único que pudieron presenciar fue a la serpiente negra desvaneciéndose con el viento envolviendo a Fhey.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Templo del Patriarca (unas horas después)_**

Enio salió del templo invitando a pasar a los Santos, Devastadores, Marinas y Espectros al interior, encontrándose con unas cuantas Deidades de pie y la ausencia de otras más

 **-Todos se marchan a defender sus tierras…-** Hablo Enio y posó su vista en lo jueces del Infierno – **Ustedes quédense-**

Anfitrite quien se encontraba hablando con Saori llamó con un gesto a sus guerreros y procedió a salir del templo, estando ya solo Devastadores y Santos, Athena se sentó en su trono y sus Dorados acompañados del León Menor se arrodillaron ante ella

 **-Sus rostros afligidos responden mis dudas…Leah, el informe por favor-**

La muchacha que se encontraba tras los Dorados se acercó al trono de Athena, su mirada no era la de antes, no eran los ojos llenos de vida y alegría suyos, su semblante por completo serio impresionó incluso a los guerreros de Enio – **No tenemos víctimas mortales ni materiales en el Santuario, una pequeña parte de Rodorio fue destruida** \- tragó saliva y continuó hablando – **Koga de Pegaso, Ryuho de Dragón y Juna de Águila fueron interceptados y se encuentran mal heridos…-** La muchacha hizo una pausa y su voz se quebró ligeramente – **Perdimos a la Diosa Perséfone y Afrodita-**

Escuchando las palabras de la muchacha Aioria, hizo puño mientras un par de lágrimas caían de sus ojos al igual que su pequeño cachorro

Leah tomó aire y se posó frente a los de Sagitario – **Es hora de actuar… y necesitaremos a nuestros tres generales-** Aioros levantó la mirada y notó la ira en los ojos de su sobrina – **Haruto de Lobo y Edén de Orión sintieron la emanación de cosmos maligno y fueron tras ella**

Saori se puso de pie e indicó a sus Santos que salieran del lugar, antes que Sísifo pudiese retirarse la Diosa tomó su mano generando intriga en el hombre, Leah se le acercó y le habló **–Ellos también tienen a Sasha…-** El Sagitario se sintió sin aliento ante las palabras de la muchacha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Para que no googleen**

 **Ker,** Es una de las Diosas primordiales, leyendas dicen que es madre de los gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos y otras dicen que es su hermana, Es la Diosa de la muerte violenta

 **Melinoe,** Es un espíritu maligno que lidera a los fantasma que deambulan en la tierra

 **Tisífone** es una de las Erinias o mejor conocidas como las furias, es aquella que castiga los asesinatos o delitos de sangre, junto a sus hermanas **Alecto** y **Megara** son las deidades de la Venganza


	14. Llegadas Inesperadas

**Tenía que reeditar esta parte, bueno de hecho casi todo el cap, gracias Babas! Si lees esto, me subiste el ánimo (no sé como pero lo hiciste) y empezaré a responder dudas/comentarios para quedar en paz con mi conciencia (?) A parte quiero decir que el nombre del fic cambiará, de ahora era un nombre genérico únicamente solamente usable hasta que se me iluminara la mente para el nombre propio :3 en los próximos caps espero estarlo ya agregando**

Ina-Stardust R (la Babas) quien dijo que no habría un tanto de acción en Fondo de Bikini? Digo, los dominios de Don Pose? Ah?! Ah?!, todos los personajes se van a usar y sí! Les he estado dando un tanto de relevancia a los principales pero tampoco quería zamparme de una sola con todos! Todo a su tiempo…(?)

Rosmir, Melinoe tiene varios orígenes (?) uno de ellos es el que tú me indicas, otro dice que supuestamente Zeus tomó la forma de Hades para seducir a Perséfone dejándola embarazada y otro dice que Melinoe es una diosa menor que vaga por la tierra liderando a espíritus/fantasmas que eran encargados de atormentar a mortales :3 el "cambio" que le daré a Ofiuco no se si será de agrado especialmente a quienes siguen Next Dimension… creo que en el otro cap ya se va a saber que onda, solo espero no ser linchada (?) y… yo también amo a Reg

Bueno ya dicho esto… espero que guste el cap

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora  
Un nuevo personaje agregado es Altair, este OC es perteneciente a INA-STARDUST R y quiero darle las gracias por dejarme usarla desde ahora en el fic :3.

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS AL IGUAL QUE ALTAIR (de Águila) ESTE PERSONAJE** **ES OBRA INTELECTUAL DE INA-STARDUST R**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Graderíos del Coliseo, 3 de Septiembre del 2015 (Al anochecer)_**

 **-Aquí estabas…-** Regulus se acercaba sonriendo lentamente a la joven sacerdotisa sentada en el graderío quien mantenía sus ojos en medio de la arena del Coliseo **–Leah…-**

 **-Cuando vivíamos en el Santuario de Enio siempre que entrenábamos terminaba lastimando a** **Retsu, una ocasión lo lastime muy feo -** Leah volvió su vista al muchacho que se sentó a su lado **_–_** **Esa noche mamá me encontró llorando y me dijo que la forma en que yo combata debería ser diferente-**

 **-Diferente?-** Preguntó Regulus con una gran incógnita en la cara viendo formarse una ligera sonrisa en los labios de Leah

 **-Retsu quería ser un guerrero como nuestro padre para defendernos a mi madre y a mí, yo** **también quería hacerlo pero no me gustaba lastimar a la gente** ** _-_** Paró un momento de hablar y volvió su vista a la arena **–Mientras Enio entrenaba a Retsu y los Devastadores aprovechando especialmente su fuerza física, mi madre me enseñaba técnicas defensivas y algunas otras cosas más…-**

Regulus suspiró y puso su mano en el hombro de Leah haciendo que la muchacha lo viera **–Tu serías el escudo y Retsu la espada-** Le regaló una cálida sonrisa **–Por eso te sientes mal y tienes miedo, piensas que fallaste por no poder proteger a Fhey-** Le dijo el muchacho manteniendo su sonrisa **–Me sentí igual que tu cuando mi papá murió, al principio no sabía qué hacer ni a donde ir, tenía miedo-** Continuó hablando mientras unas sutiles lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Leah **_–_** **Pero tú no tienes que sentirte así, mi tío una vez me dijo que siempre tenemos la oportunidad de reivindicarnos y Fhey hizo lo que toda madre haría por sus hijos…-** Continuó sonriendo y puso su mano sobre la de ella **–Voy a estar contigo siempre Leah-** la muchacha aun mirando hacia la arena colocó delicadamente su cabeza en el hombro de Regulus **–No te voy a dejar sola, juntos vamos a proteger a nuestros amigos y traeremos de vuelta a Fhey-**

 ** _Templo de Leo (Unos minutos después)_**

 **-Retsu…?-** El caballero de León Menor teniendo la cabeza envuelta en vendas caminaba algo torpe sobre el tejado del quinto templo **–Pensé que querrías alguien con quien ha…-** divisó a su amigo encontrándoselo tumbado viendo al cielo con un libro en la mano **–Sabes que secuestraron a tu madre verdad?**

El castaño posó sus ojos azul cielo sobre el peli naranja notando la cara de desaprobación de Sōma y se sentó **–Lo sé pero…-** soltó una presuntuosa sonrisa a su amigo para luego bajar el libro **–Supongo que esperabas verme deprimido o quizás rompiendo una estúpida piedra en mi mano verdad?-**

 **-Bueno no exactamente eso…-** trató el de bronce seguir hablando pero su amigo lo interrumpió

 **-Papá está muy molesto-** Alejó de rato la mirada antes posada en su amigo **–Mi tío igual que él además de deprimido y Leah cree que es una inútil al no poder ayudar a mamá-** sonrió nuevamente y se sentó teniendo el libro en la mano **–Alguien debe mantenerse estable-**

El del león menor sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo una piedrita que lanzó a su amigo, viendo que el joven dorado mantenía su serenidad soltó una ligera carcajada simplemente notando el cambio de la mirada en Retsu **–Si estuvieras bien como aparentas ya me hubieras lanzado un golpe…-** se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado **–En tan poco tiempo te conozco como si fueras mi hermano-**

 **-Sé que la traeremos y ella me hubiera dicho que alguien debería cuidar a Leah y al tío Aioros-** mencionó de forma gentil el muchacho y vio el rostro de su amigo **–No menciono a mi padre porque el si tiene los tornillos bien puestos-**

Ambos muchachos pasaron un largo rato hablando, el simple hecho de que Sōma entendiera y no juzgara a Retsu hacía que el más joven de los Leo deposite su confianza en él; la conversación se volvía más amena a cada momento hasta que escucharon la voz del Pegaso seguida por la marcha de Sōma dejando al león aparentemente solo

 **-También vienes aquí?-** Aioria se acercó lentamente a su cachorro y se sentó a su lado mirando a la subida de las gradas que daban a Leo

 **-Mamá nos contó una vez que le gustaba subir aquí contigo, la vista es…-  
-Relajante-** Hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo y se sonrieron mutuamente

 **-Ella siempre fue una chica con gustos muy especiales y sencillos-** Empezó a decir Aioria mientras acaparaba toda la atención de su más joven cachorro **–Cualquiera que no la conozca ni siquiera pensaría que es Afrodita, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos no hubiera creído lo que ella es a pesar de todo lo que pasó, Fhey nunca cambió su forma de ser-**

 **-Lo se…-** soltó un ligero suspiro Retsu **–Pareciera que tiene el don de perdonar incluso la falta más grave aunque viniera de una persona a la que ella ama, lo hizo conmigo y sé que también contigo-**

 **-Supongo que es lo que dijo Enio sobre tú y Leah-** habló nuevamente el Dorado esperando las palabras de su hijo

Retsu encogió sus piernas abrazándolas y comenzó a hablar **– Desde que tengo memoria mamá siempre me mantuvo junto a Leah, decía que la lealtad debe ser lo primordial entre hermanos, cuando empecé a entrenar con Enio y los chicos, Leah también lo hacía, quería protegerlas pero mamá siempre decía que entre los dos debemos resguardarnos, uno sería la espada y el otro el escudo-** soltó una ligera carcajada mientras cambiaba sutilmente su tono de voz **–Conocí las palizas de mi vida en ese tiempo, pero de repente ella no volvió más a la arena, empezó a ser entrenada por nuestra madre, estaban todo el tiempo juntas mientras yo me partía los huesos cada día soportando el entrenamiento de Enio. Empecé a odiar a mi hermana por acaparar el amor y la atención de mi madre, unos meses después de terminar mi entrenamiento me fui del Santuario de Enio, pensé que mamá intentaría detenerme pero no lo hizo, por mucho tiempo no supe nada de ellas, mi rencor y envidia contra Leah iba creciendo e incluso te odié a ti por dejarnos solos. Cuando murió Micenas traté de apoderarme de Leo pero la armadura no me aceptó-** Retsu giró levemente la mirada viendo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su padre – **Me uní al ejercito de Pallas, sabía ellas no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados mientras ocurrían muertes por todos lados, cuando encontré a Leah en Pallas Belda, intenté matarla** \- cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos mientras Aioria veía como las lágrimas lentamente fluían de los ojos de su hijo tal si fueran fuentes – **A pesar de que golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas contra su cuerpo, ella nunca levantó su puño hacia mí, solo trataba de evitarme, cada golpe que le llegaba a ella sentía que me llegaba a mí. No pude matarla, el ver lo que le hice a mi propia hermana me destrozó, pero ella en ningún momento mostró odio en sus ojos, por negarme a matarla los hombres de Hyperion nos atacaron, traicioné a Pallas, yo estaba cansado y Leah lastimada, fue ahí cuando apareció Leo** \- Retsu secó sus lágrimas y sintió la mano de Aioria posarse en su hombro mientras le sonreía – **Leah dijo que eras tú, pensé que la cubriría a ella pero mi chronotector se hizo pedazos, había una lanza frente a mi rostro y un resplandor de luz impidiéndole el paso-**

 **-Leo cubrió a Retsu y fue la primera vez que luchamos juntos, como hermanos-** Leah interrumpió a su hermano y se sentó sonriendo junto a su padre **–puedes defenderte y atacar teniendo solo una espada o un escudo en tus manos pero debes saber cómo usarlos-** Habló en tono gentil la castaña **–Retsu era la espada de combate pero necesitaba aprender por si solo como usar el filo para no lastimar a otros ni a si mismo con su poder, por eso mamá permitió que busque su camino, después de terminada la guerra, la señorita Saori le permitió a Retsu tomar su puesto como Caballero de Leo en el nuevo Santuario y mamá recibió a su BEBE con los brazos abiertos-**

 **-Fhey sabía que corregirías tus errores y tomarías el camino correcto. Leah por su parte buscó un camino similar al de su madre-** dijo Aioria y atrajo a ambos adolecentes hacia el con sus brazos **–Ahora veo porque su madre me dijo que ustedes dos son iguales a nosotros cuando éramos niños. Yo detestaba a Fhey porque pensaba que me estaba robando el cariño de mi hermano sin ser ella nada para nosotros y ella a pesar de todo siempre se mantuvo a mi lado-**

 **-No queremos saber el resto-** rio Retsu mientras golpeaba ligeramente la costilla de su padre y movía su vista en dirección a su hermana **–No estoy psicológicamente preparado para ese tipo de charlas quizás Leah si, con eso que ya tiene novio…-**

La muchacha tomó una piedrita y se la lanzó a su hermano en medio de la frente **–Muy gracioso Retsu, muy gracioso-**

Ambos Santos soltaron una leve sonrisa ante lo acontecido.  
 **-La traeremos de vuelta, aún debe enseñarme sus métodos de castigo para ustedes-** dijo el león de ojos aguamarina a sus cachorros viendo instantáneamente la mirada desaprobatoria de estos ante sus palabras **–Meh… es broma-**

 **-Sabes…-** Habló Retsu mientras fijaba sus ojos hacia la el horizonte **–Aunque no tengas experiencia previa, eres un buen padre…-**

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 14: Llegadas Inesperadas**

 ** _Cercanías al Santuario Submarino, 4 de Septiembre del 2015 (Al anochecer)_**

 ** _-Mi Señora-_** Thetis de Sirena se acercaba a su Diosa – **A penas entremos a sus dominios tendremos que resguardar por completo el Santuario-**

Ambas mujeres continuaron su camino por unos momentos, al poco rato ya dentro del Santuario submarino, un estallido seguido por un sacudón hizo que ambas mujeres tras verse mutuamente apresuraran el paso, cerca ya del soporte principal encontraron a varios soldados con las escamas por completo destruidas

 **-Julián…-** La peli azul viendo la escena salió corriendo en dirección al templo donde se encontraba su marido, poniendo ya un pie dentro del salón un bulto dorado anaranjado se dirigió velozmente a ella y su marina. La mujer abrazó a Thetis empujándola haciendo que ambas cayeran al piso mientras el bulto se estrellaba estrepitosamente contra el muro junto a ellas abriendo un gran agujero en él. Al disiparse el polvo que se levantó tras el impacto ambas mujeres pudieron ver el cuerpo seminconsciente del Kraken en medio de los escombros, gracias a la luz que entraba producto de la ruptura de la pared se lograron divisar los cuerpos inconscientes del resto de Generales a excepción del de Sorrento quien lentamente se ponía de pie a la par que ellas lo hacían

 **-Mi Señora debe irse…-** Habló débilmente el peliverde mientras se ponía de pie y se posaba frente a ambas mujeres **–Esta tipa podría lastimarla-**

Tras golpear el cuerpo del General de Sirena la silueta de una mujer lentamente se fue acercando a la Diosa y sus Marinas **–Miren quien acaba de llegar -** La luz que entraba hizo visualizar a una mujer con cabellos violáceos rizados y ojos amarillentos que tenía en sus manos un látigo chorreando sangre **–Anfitrite! Bienvenida a casa-** rio sarcásticamente la mujer mientras pateaba el ensangrentado cuerpo de Krishna de Crisaor

-Huyan- susurró lánguidamente Anfitrite a sus guerreros sin apartar la vista de la mujer – **Regresen al Santuario de Athena y díganles que las tres Erinias han escapado del Tártaro-** La mujer se despojó del manto que cubría su cuerpo mostrando debajo de este una armadura similar a la de Poseidón a la par que en su mano derecha se materializaba un báculo

Thetis se puso frente a su reina asumiendo posición de combate **–No la dejaremos Señora Anfitrite, lucharemos hasta el final a su lado-**

 **-Alecto es una Diosa Menor pero su poder es altísimo en comparación al de ustedes-** Sonrió dulcemente la Diosa mientras Thetis regresaba la vista a ella **–Rescataré a Julián mientras ustedes van al Santuario de Athena y les avisan nuestra situación-** Anfitrite saltó por encima de Thetis empujándola hacia Isaac **–LO QUE LES DIJE FUE UNA ORDEN!-**

Rápidamente Isaac tomó del brazo a la rubia y salió corriendo del lugar junto a ella dejando a ambas Diosas en el lugar

 **-Sabes que después de matarte los mataré a ellos verdad?-** soltó unas palabras la de piel pálida mientras soltaba a todo su largo el látigo que llevaba en las manos y lo agitaba velozmente hacia la peli azul

Anfitrite rápidamente saltó evitando ser enlazada por el sangriento implemento, quedando a las espaldas de Alecto golpeó con fuerza sus rodillas con el báculo, cayendo esta al piso, Anfitrite pateó su espalda haciendo que su oponente golpeara con fuerza su cara contra el piso **–Afrodita no es la única que sabe pelear… Ahora dime!-** alzó la voz hundiendo sus rodillas en la espalda de Alecto **-DONDE ESTÁ JULIÁN!-**

Repentinamente algo golpeó de lleno el rostro de Anfitrite haciendo que la mujer cayera hacia atrás mostrando frente a ella una sombra que se apoderó de todo el salón dejándolo en penumbras **–Te llevaré con él-**

 ** _Cabo Sounion_**

 ** _-Creyeron que se marcharían así nada más?-_** Alecto yacía sentada en el tejado del pequeño templo de donde Isaac y Thetis salían apresurados **–Son tan ingenuos-**

El Kraken empujó a la rubia detrás de sí mirando como la mujer albina ágilmente saltaba a pocos metros de ellos **–Lárgate de aquí y cumple la orden de la Señora Anfitrite-** Empezó a generar frío de su ser concentrándolo en su puño y lanzando su ataque hacia su oponente

 **-NO LOGRARÁN ESCAPAR!-** Tomó la mano del Kraken con su látigo y lo elevó por los cielos para posteriormente impactarlo contra el suelo **–USTEDES PAGARAN LO QUE ANFITIRTE ME HIZO!-** Soltó al Kraken dejándolo en el cráter que se había formado tras su impacto con la tierra para ir en casería de la sirena

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Templo de Patriarca, 5 de Septiembre del 2015_**

Enio y Athena acompañadas de Shion y los tres comandantes del ejército de la dueña del Santuario se hallaban escuchando el informe de Haruto de Lobo y Edén de Orión quienes apenas habían regresado de su inesperada misión

 **-Entonces dejaron de sentir la presencia de esas mujeres y tampoco pudieron sentir el cosmos de Fhey…-** Shion se mantenía de pie junto a Saori frente a los jóvenes de Bronce

 **-Así es su Ilustrísima, de un momento al otro todo rastro de energía desapareció-** habló el Santo de Orión **–No pudimos encontrar el lugar al que se llevaron a la Señorita Fhey y la Diosa Perséfone-**

- **Esto es una noticia muy triste para todos-** Miró a ambos Santos de Bronce arrodillados ante el trono de Athena **–Pueden retirarse-**

Ambos muchachos se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia ante Saori, habiendo dado unos cuantos pasos una daga negra se interpuso en su camino haciendo que los dos se pararan **–Tengan cuidado con sus palabras al hablar ante los Santos que custodian Leo, recuerden que Fhey es demasiado importante para ellos-** Escucharon la voz de Enio dirigírseles

Tras la salida de ambos muchachos y las puertas cerrándose las deidades acompañadas de los Guerreros iniciaron su conferencia; era más que obvio que algo sucedía en el inframundo para que aquellas Diosas tengan que raptar a Perséfone además del hecho de no saber cuáles serían sus intenciones al llevarse a Fhey

 ** _Templo de Aries_**

 **-Es suficiente Raki ven aquí!-** Mu llamaba pequeña Muviana que se encontraba sentada en la cima de uno de los pilares de la entrada del templo **–Si no bajas se lo diré a Kiki…-** Habló nuevamente peli rosado con una toalla en la mano

 **-Pero no quiero bañarme!... lo hice hace dos días!-** Gritó la pequeña viendo la cara de pocos amigos que ponía el Ariano mayor **–AÚN ESTOY LIMPIA!-** tras esas palabras la pequeña se puso de pie sobre el pilar mientras veía en el graderío subir a un grupo de gente **–Abuelito!-**

 ** _~Cuantas veces le he dicho que no me llame así!~_** habló bajito Mu mientras veía a la pequeña – **Baja ya de una buena vez Raki!-**

La niña señaló con su dedito al graderío justo donde estaba aquel grupo **–Alguien viene…-**

El Ariano volteó ligeramente viendo al grupo e instintivamente llamó a su armadura la cual lo cubrió instantáneamente **–Raki ve al templo -** Bajó Mu a la pequeña con su telequinesis y le arrojó la toalla **–Te daré tu baño después-**

Mientras Raki se apresuraba a entrar en Aries, Mu empezó a descender las escaleras para encontrarse con aquellas personas a la par que comunicaba la situación a todos los Dorados

-  
En cada uno de los templos los dorados residentes se situaban ya en los exteriores de cada casa zodiacal tras el aviso vía cosmos de Mu.

Desde Tauro Kiki bajaba apresuradamente a su templo para ayudar a su maestro dejando a los tres guardianes del segundo templo en el lugar. En Géminis, Integra, Saga y Aspros se posaban en la parte frontal del templo mientras Kanon y Páradox yacían a la salida del mismo, en los inicios de los graderíos que llevaban a Cáncer. Desde el cuarto templo el aura de sus dos guardianes acompañadas por las relucientes espadas de los Capricornio esperaban mientras que en Leo, los tres protectores del quinto templo acompañados por la joven sacerdotisa de cabellos castaños mantenía la guardia alta con la vista pegada en el primer templo. En la casa de los Virgo, los tres guardianes esperaban en posición de loto dentro de los interiores de su templo, Shiryu y Dohko se posaban de pie sobre rocas que se localizaban en las paredes de las escalinatas que cubrían su templo, por cualquier cosa, ellos no podían luchar en Libra, Shunrei se encontraba ahí, no podían arriesgarse a lastimarla. La temperatura rápidamente descendió en el templo de Escorpio, Milo y Kardia acompañados por Degel y Camus esperaban en las puertas del templo cualquier cosa que aconteciera en Aries. Sonia y Amor resguardaban el lugar donde posteriormente se levantaría el templo de Acuario mientras que Albafica y Afrodita habían levantado ya sus rosas demoniacas en los graderíos que llevaban a los aposentos de Patriarca mientras los Santos de Broce resguardaban la entrada al Salón de reuniones

Estando ya a unos cuantos metros del grupo, Mu levantó su pared de cristal frente a el – **No necesitamos un derramamiento innecesario de sangre, retírense ahora del Santuario-** Habló fríamente el hombre a las 5 personas encapuchadas que se encontraban frente a el

Uno de ellos se separó del grupo y caminó hacia Mu, lentamente fue quitándose la capucha que cubría su rostro. Grande fue la sorpresa que se apoderó del Ariano cuando frente a el vio un par de ojos azules y cabello rojo ondulado tras el muro invisible que mantenía en pie **–Marin…?-**

Asintió suavemente la mujer al escuchar su nombre y lentamente quienes estaban a sus espaldas se quitaron la capa que los cubría mostrando a una joven pelirroja no mayor de 14 años junto a una mujer de cabellos largos celestes con ojos del mismo color, tras de ellas un hombre de cabellos azul marino y al lado de este otro hombre de cabellos cortos y rojizos, el conocía a los tres últimos quienes ligeramente le dirigieron la vista pero la más joven era una interrogante que no se alejó de su cabeza

- **Tenemos noticias Mu…-** Habló Marin llevándose la atención del Dorado –Me da gusto verte de nuevo-

 _ **Templo de Patriarca,**_

Tras el informe vía cosmos de Mu diciendo que no se trataba de un enemigo, Athena rápidamente pidió a sus Santos Dorados dirigirse al Templo de Pontífice, los recién llegados tenían noticias que todos necesitaban saber

Todos los Dorados hacían filas a los costados de los dos tronos donde se hallaban Enio y Athena junto a ellos los Espectros de Hades y Devastadores se encontraban ya en el salón del Patriarca, los únicos que no estaban eran Mu y Leah quienes escoltaban al grupo que había arribado recientemente al Santuario

La puerta repentinamente se abrió dando paso a la Sacerdotisa quien tras una reverencia se posó a la mano derecha del Sacerdote, Mu entró siguiéndola y tomó su lugar al lado de su discípulo

 **-Diosa Athena, contamos con la visita de gente de nuestro amigo, el pueblo de Asgard y una vieja amiga del Santuario-** Habló la muchacha que se encontraba de pie junto a Shion

Lentamente Marin entró junto a su compañía e hizo una reverencia al igual que el resto. Todos los Santos que la conocían no podían creerlo, la antigua amazona de águila había regresado al Santuario, pero los ojos de Aioria rápidamente se posaron en la mujer que estaba detrás de ella

 **-En mi camino para volver al Santuario encontré a estos tres enviados desde Asgard-** Marin se hizo de lado junto a la joven pelirroja dando pasó a la mujer tras de sí

La mujer peli celeste caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el trono de Athena y bajó ligeramente la cabeza **–Mi nombre es Lyfia, vine en representación de mi Señora Hilda de Polaris, ellos son Frodi de Gullinbursti y Surt de Eik** **þyrnir** **-** Señaló a ambos hombres a sus espaldas quienes asintieron al ser nombrados

Saori se levantó de su trono y se dirigió a la mujer tomando sus manos **–Conozco tu historia Lyfia y es un gusto tenerte a ti y a los Dioses Guerreros en mi Santuario-**

Tanto Dorados como Espectros fueron desalojados del Salón, simplemente se habían quedado las dos Diosas, Shion, los tres generales de Athena, Rex de Mantícora quien era líder de los Devastadores de Enio, Lyfia y Frodi para iniciar una ligera charla

 **-Una amazona dices?-** La tristeza se apoderó de la voz de Saori

 **-Su guerrera nos dijo que llevaba la armadura de Cobra-** dirigió la voz Frodi hacia Athena

- **Shaina es quien ostenta la armadura de cobra en esta era-** dijo Shion tras ver el rostro de Saori – **Ella es maestra de Koga de Pegaso-**

- **Es impensable que ella nos haya traicionado** \- Seiya se puso de pie – **Tuvo un pasado malo pero después de tanto que pasó ella lucha de nuestro lado –**

 **-Frodi y Sigmund sintieron un cosmo oscuro** \- Elevó Lyfia la voz – **Sigmund fue tras ella-**

- **En donde se la encontraron** \- Preguntó Sísifo miró al Dios Guerrero

- **Alemania…** \- Respondió fríamente el Dios Guerrero a la interrogante del Dorado

- **En Alemania se encuentran las ruinas del castillo de Hades, quizás…-** Habló Shion pero fue interrumpido

- **Lo dudo** \- el arquero del siglo XX descontinuó las palabras del Patriarca – **No queda nada en el Castillo Heinstein que puedan usar en nuestra contra… al menos eso fue lo que dijo Minos** \- Posó su mano en su mentón

- **Debe haber algo más cerca de ese lugar** \- tras varios minutos Enio soltó palabra – **Si es que tu amazona te traicionó Athena tenemos que esperar que el Asgardiano encuentre a donde se dirigía o sino nosotros tendremos que ir a buscar respuestas…-**

 ** _Afueras del Templo de Patriarca_**

Tanto Santos, Espectros y Devastadores se encontraban dispersos fuera del Gran Salón, En las gradas estaban sentados Surt y Camus vigilados de cerca por Milo quien era capaz de romperle algo a cualquiera que le hablara en ese momento un tanto retirados de ellos estaban Leah y Jano junto a Regulus y Retsu, este último manteniendo los ojos sobre la muchacha pelirroja que se encontraba a unos pasos de él, así el resto de Guerreros se hallaban esperando que sus líderes se hicieran presentes

Sentado sobre una roca estaba Aioria mirando al piso hasta que de repente una sandalia pisó el piso donde mantenía fija su vista, levantó ligeramente la mirada encontrándose con Marin frente a él, se movió un poco invitando a su amiga a sentarse

 **-Hace tanto que no nos vemos y no me saludas** \- habló la mujer pelirroja al león quien no se inmutó ni siquiera en mirarla **–qué tienes?-**

- **Se llevaron a Fhey…-** soltó en tono fúrico el León Dorado

La pelirroja instantáneamente cambió su semblante y puso su mano sobre el hombro del León – **Ella es fuerte Aioria y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos** \- habló la anterior águila **–A pesar de todo siempre fue un hueso duro de roer, además tienes a tus hijos-**

- **Conoces también a Retsu?-** movió su estática vista el Leo hacia su amiga

- **Lo ayudé a nacer…-** Dijo Marin – **Cuando ustedes murieron y después de lo que pasó con Artemisa y Apolo, Fhey abandonó el Santuario, le rogué a Athena que me permita irme con ella, después de todo fuimos amigas desde niñas…Dejé mi armadura para que alguien más luchara con ella como amazona** \- vio a Aioria cambiar su postura y mirarla más atento – **No podía dejarla sola con una bebita… Luego nos enteramos de su embarazo y nos asentamos en un pueblito donde dio a luz a tu hijo, cuando Retsu cumplió un año se marchó, dijo que iría al templo que existe en honor a Afrodita pensé ir con ella pero me dijo que necesitaba emprender el camino sola-**

- **Te agradezco por cuidarla ese tiempo** \- habló el león – **Pero lo que me sorprende es esa chica de ahí** \- Señaló a la muchacha que se encontraba junto a su hijo – **A caso es tu hermana?-**

Marin sonrió y pasó su vista a la joven – **No Aioria… es mi hija** \- Aquellas palabras hicieron que la espina del Santo se congelara – **Su nombre es Altair** \- dijo para luego soltar un ligero suspiro – **Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros tenía que continuar mi vida, tu amabas a Fhey y ella a ti…no hubiese sido capaz de interferir en la felicidad de mi amiga a pesar de mis sentimientos. En el transcurso del tiempo que viví en ese pueblo conocí a alguien, no llegamos a casarnos pero vivimos juntos muchos años y de ello nació Altair-**

 **-Se lo terca que puedes llegar a ser Marin** \- Dijo Aioria sonriendo

- **Muy gracioso… Cuando Altair cumplió 7 años atacaron el pueblo, muchos hombres murieron, entre ellos estaba su padre, nos quedamos en el pueblo para reconstruirlo y hace unos días me** **enteré que estaban reconstruyendo el templo de Athena, algo me dijo que Fhey y los cachorros estarían aquí y tuve que venir** \- dijo posando la vista en los muchachos – **Retsu es idéntico a ti pero tiene los ojos de su madre en cambio Leah…-**

- **Es la viva imagen de Fhey pero tiene mis ojos… todo el mundo me lo dice** \- interrumpió Aioria

Pasaron el rato hablando ambos al igual que hacían otros esperando que las puertas se abrieran con noticias de la boca de alguno de los Sagitario pero pareciese que el tiempo iba lento a cada segundo que pasaba

 **-Milo…-** Kardia pasaba la mano frente a la cara de su par de Escorpio quien mantenía la vista en Camus y Surt – **Y a este que le pasa-**

- **Camus lo cambió por Surt cuando estábamos es Asgard luchando hace años** \- Dohko respondió la pregunta del escorpio para lo cual Kardia se acercaba a Degel

 **-Oye…-** Se acercó lentamente a su mejor amigo y le golpeó ligeramente las costillas – **Tu nunca me cambiarías por un Asgardiano verdad Degel?-**

El hombre giró los ojos y se quitó los anteojos mientras guardaba el libro que tenía en las manos para luego alejarse de Kardia **–Que infantil eres…-**

Pasaron un par de horas hasta que la puerta del gran salón se abrió de ella salieron Enio, Rex y los Sagitario acompañados de los visitantes de Asgard

Todos se acercaron esperando las palabras de alguno de los que recién salían de los interiores del salón pero la respuesta de Enio fue una negativa con su cabeza haciendo que todos empezaran a dispersarse con destino a sus casas

Estando ya por retirarse junto a sus cachorros Aioria sintió una mano sosteniendo la de el, al girarse se encontró frente a frente con la mujer Asgardiana que conoció años atrás

Lyfia mantenía sus ojos sobre los del Leo mientras sonreía y lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas **–Aioria…-** Se lanzó la mujer a los fornidos brazos del Guerrero haciendo que varios volvieran la vista hacia ellos

Los ojos por poco y se desorbitan de las cuencas de Retsu y Leah viendo la escandalosa escena donde su padre era protagonista, Jano trataba de soltar su mano que era sujetada con fuerza por la pequeña leona que tenía a su lado mientras en la entrada del salón, Enio destrozaba la cerradura de la puerta viendo el suceso donde estaba inmerso el marido de su mejor amiga – **Juro que después de todo esto…. Castraré a ese Gato!-**


	15. Revelaciones

**Bueno me vi en la necesidad de modificar este capítulo para introducir un poco más a la nueva OC que estaré usando :3 y mis planes de dominación mundial se han aplazado para el otro capítulo**

Ina-Stardust R (la Babas) Gracias de nuevo Dear :3 por dejarme usar a Altair :v pa que veas que no voy a dejar a mi baby forever virgo jajaja ya te conté cual fue la historia tras la historia de Retsu y pues a veces los celos de los hermanos ganan a la razón  
Wait! Cuidado con Fhey ¬n¬)9 lo que pasó con ella y Aioria era porque al felino le patina el coco jajajaja :v lo de Anfitrite te esperas para el otro cap. (muajajaja)  
Dice Retsu si puede echarle los chihuahuas a Altair :v que no seas envidiosa y le des chance (Káiser ni se va a enterar)

DiosaGeminis, Marin se encontró otro gato… ok no jajajaja sobre el padre de Altair se sabrá después… con respecto a Kanon, vas a llevarte una sorpresa! Quizás(?) Jajaja y pues lo de Anfitrite y Julián lo veras en el siguiente cap.

Espero que guste el cap. :3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora  
Un nuevo personaje agregado es Altair, este OC es perteneciente a INA-STARDUST R y quiero darle las gracias por dejarme usarla desde ahora en el fic :3.  
Un último agradecimiento va para mis queridos amigos Juan Carlos Brito y Shiryuan Ana Velasco por prestarme su OC :3

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS AL IGUAL QUE ALTAIR (de Águila) ESTE PERSONAJE** **ES OBRA INTELECTUAL DE INA-STARDUST R**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Eolia, Isla Vulcano, 2 de Septiembre_**

 **-Y cuál es el motivo para que quieras ir de repente a Grecia?** La pelirroja más joven preguntaba a su madre mientras echaba su pequeña bolsa al bote que iría con rumbo a tierra firme

La mujer volteo su vista a la muchacha de quince años y le sonrió – **Los mercaderes griegos trajeron rumores de que se está levantando el Santuario de Athena-** Subió al bote y empujó ligeramente a la muchacha soltando una risita – **Quiero ver a una vieja amiga y a sus hijos** -

Recobró la compostura lentamente y se giró al bote viendo que este ya era empujado por un grupo de hombres **–MAMÁ! –** Se apresuró y saltó a la espalda de uno de los hombres dándose impulso para poder llegar al pequeño navío **–Lo siento!-** Gritó a la par que su madre le agarraba la mano **–Muy graciosa-** .

El viento hacía mecer ligeramente los cabellos rojo carmesí de ambas mujeres, la mayor abrazaba a su primogénita quien había sido mecida por el vaivén de las olitas contra el bote, posó su vista al horizonte recordando hechos de antaño, aquellos días en los que entrenaba entre ruinas con esa muchacha de cabellos castaños, llegaron también a su mente unos ojos aguamarina que nunca pudieron ver su rostro, se hizo presente también ese día en que el dueño de aquellos ojos que la hipnotizaban le confesó su amor hacia la castaña a quien ella quería como su hermana, resonó ligeramente en su pecho el dolor de tener sus sentimientos en silencio cada vez que veía a la pareja pasar pero aquella sonrisa de su amiga inmortalizada en su mente la tranquilizaba e incluso en aquellos días donde su corazón era el más afectado

Habían días en los que su hija le recordaba a su vieja amiga, esa tierna mirada y dulce sonrisa le hacían recordar el pasado. Sintió como si alguien la mirara, al ver hacia abajo se encontró con los zafiros de su hija apuntando directamente a los suyos

La chiquilla le sonrió y se acurrucó más contra su madre debido al viento frío que empezó a surcar a su alrededor lo cual también hizo reír a la mujer, definitivamente le recordaba a su amiga; La nobleza e incluso ese pequeño toque de ingenuidad que las dos poseían era único aunque la chiquilla era un poco terca e impulsiva en ocasiones, pero no podía culparla, había sacado eso de su padre

Llegando ya a las costas ambas mujeres tomaron su camino a parte del de los demás, el rumbo ya estaba trazado para ellas

 **-Mamá!-** Se dirigía la muchachita a la mayor tratando de llamar la atención **–Oye! No me ignores-**

Marin recobró el sentido mientras la chiquilla pasaba la mano por su cara a la par que caminaba de espaldas **–Altair….-** Tomó la mano de la chica justo antes de que golpeara contra un árbol **–Vas a lastimarte! Deja de hacer eso!-**

Tras la reprimenda de su madre la muchacha volvió a caminar a la par de ella sonriéndole **–Verdad que me vas a contar más de tu vida en el Santuario? Podré conocer a esa amiga tuya de la que me hablabas cierto?**

La mujer continuó su camino esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa, Altair no era hiperactiva pero aparentemente le había ganado la emoción de poder visitar un nuevo lugar y salir de aquella isla por primera vez en su vida

Marin amenizó la charla con su hija contándole aquellas batallas donde ella participó, Seiya de Pegaso no pudo faltar en aquella historia ni tampoco el orgullo que sentía por el muchacho a quien ella había entrenado y criado como su hermano. Vio como el rostro de la pequeña pelirroja cambió al contarle sobre la ley de las amazonas y también el hecho de tener que ocultar su rostro; Sabía que su hija se había ilusionado tanto con el hecho de ser una guerrera, siendo así que desde la muerte del padre de esta, Marin la había entrenado en combate, pero el hecho de que en el Santuario obliguen a las mujeres a esconderse tras una máscara no le hizo nada de gracia a la más joven

Larga fue la charla igual que el camino recorrido por ambas, la muchacha caminaba tranquilamente delante de su madre quien repentinamente tomo su mano y la llevó a su lado detrás de un árbol y le tapó la boca

Altair miró la mano de su madre que señalaba a un grupo de tres personas, gracias a que su madre le enseñó el uso del cosmos en su niñez pudo detectarlo pero la chiquilla no sintió un cosmos hostil en ninguna de esas tres personas lo cual le generó intriga

Haciendo que la chica se quedara entre los arboles Marin salió a encuentro con los forasteros poniéndose frente a ellos **–Ustedes pertenecen a otro lugar, que hacen aquí!-**

La joven de cabellos celestes se puso frente a sus dos acompañantes e inclinó su cabeza **-Mi nombre es Lyfia y somos enviados de Asgard hacia el Santuario-**

Tras ver a la mujer volver a su posición los ojos de Marin no pudieron alejarse del pecho de esta, ahí estaba aquel collar que su viejo amigo recibió de su Diosa varios años atrás

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 15: Revelaciones**

 ** _Afueras del Templo de Patriarca, 5 de Septiembre del 2015_**

El tronido de la puerta rompiéndose hizo que Saori se apresurara a la entrada del templo de Patriarca, vio primero al suelo encontrándose con el pedazo de madera que tenía la cerradura y un tanto lejos Enio se acercaba dónde estaba Aioria abrazado de la recién llegada

 **-Lyfia…-**

La muchacha aferrada al fornido cuerpo de Aioria no cedía con su abrazo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas **–No puedo creerlo-** Pegó más su rostro contra el pecho del León Dorado pero de repente sintió como el fuerte cuerpo era alejado de sus brazos

 **-COMO TE ATREVES GATO DESGRACIADO!- La** Diosa del derramamiento de sangre tenía en su mano los cabellos del León Dorado **–COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO!-**

Entre quejas y tratar de agarrarle la mano a la Diosa para que lo suelte, el Santo no podía explicarse, no podía hablar por los reclamos de Enio

La Diosa fúrica soltó al Santo de los cabellos y lanzó un puñetazo directamente a su estómago, Se abrió paso entre los Guerreros empujándolos y entrando nuevamente al templo empujando a Athena dentro con ella

La joven Sacerdotisa soltó la mano del Devastador y salió corriendo escaleras abajo seguida de este y de Regulus

Un tanto alejados pero frente a Aioria estaban Ángelo y Afrodita grabando con celulares sabrá Zeus de donde los sacaron mientras que Manigoldo recibía una bolsa de papitas que la pequeña Raki le había pasado

 **-YO NO HICE NADA!-** Aioria se retorcía en el piso sujetándose el estómago

Lyfia trató de acercarse nuevamente a Aioria pero Marín se puso frente a ella dándole las espaldas a la par que Aioria se ponía de pie ayudado por Sísifo y Saga viendo a la pelirroja **–Tú me crees verdad Marin?-**

La mujer igualmente enojada no le dirigió la palabra su respuesta simplemente fue una cachetada que resonó entre todos los Santos presentes

 **-Eso me dolió hasta a mí-** Kanon reía viendo la situación de Aioria

- **Y es por esto Shiryu que debes serle fiel siempre a tu esposa** \- le habló Dohko a su discípulo quien cubría los ojos a su hijo

Milo sacaba fotos con una vieja cámara que Degel y Camus habían reparado días atrás

Enio salió nuevamente del templo **–LARGO TODOS A SUS TEMPLOS!-** les gritó a los hombres quienes partieron como alma que lleva Hades al igual que los Asgardianos que entraron nuevamente al Templo del Patriarca dejando solo a Saga y Sísifo sosteniendo a Aioria **–USTEDES TAMBIÉN LARGO DE AQUÍ!-**

Ambos Santos soltaron al León haciendo que azote con fuerza la tierra y se marcharon al igual que el resto mientras que la Diosa se acercaba una segunda vez a el **–DESPUÉS DE CASTRARTE HARÉ QUE ELLA NUNCA MÁS VUELVA A ACERCARSE A TI-**

Un ligero soplido hizo que ambos vieran hacia a las escalinatas donde aún se encontraba parado el más joven de los Leo

 **-Retsu…-** Aioria se puso de pie y se alejó de Enio para tratar de acercarse a su hijo pero el muchacho simplemente le dio la espalda y empezó a bajar las escaleras

 **Giudecca, Inframundo**

 **-Chesire!-** El Rey del Inframundo se retorcía entre las sábanas de su cama **–CUANDO REGRESA PERSÉFONE!? Y DONDE ESTÁ MI SOPA!?-** Gritó al Espectro que le estaba sirviendo de niñera en aquel momento

No consiguió respuesta alguna por lo cual se puso de pie apoyándose en el bastón que su esposa había dejado antes de su partida, obviamente no esperaba encontrar a muchos de sus súbditos puesto que Zeus le había concedido el volver a la vida únicamente a uno de sus hombres y ahí fue donde su bondadosa y dulce Perséfone pidió que le regresaran a su querido amigo Cait Sith, tampoco estaban los Dioses Gemelos ya que por pedido de Athena, ambos seguían con su castigo encerrados en una pequeña caja la cual se encontraba en el mismísimo Olimpo reguardada por los Guerreros de Apolo, obviamente Zeus cumpliría cualquier capricho de su hijita consentida. Los Jueces tampoco se encontraban en el Inframundo ya que por mismísimas órdenes del señor de los muertos, escoltarían a Perséfone y la cuidarían de cualquier insinuación de la bruja de Deméter

 **-CHESIRE!-** Gritó nuevamente pero viéndose obligado esta vez de arrimarse a uno de los ventanales debido a la debilidad que corrompía su cuerpo, la vista por fuera del castillo hizo que el pecho del débil Dios se agitara obligándolo a caer de la impresión ante lo que sus ojos veían.

 **Santuario de Athena, Zona de Entrenamiento**

Tras el incidente los jóvenes de Bronce se encontraban pasando el tiempo practicando, manteniendo las armaduras en el piso detrás de cada uno cuando vieron pasar a la muchacha pelirroja, Juna levantó su mano llamándola a lo cual la chiquilla respondió y se acercó a ellos, un tanto detrás de ella estaban Retsu y Marin quienes bajaron a la arena pero se quedaron hablando en los límites

Al momento de acercarse la muchacha a Juna, esta sintió una ligera resonancia de su armadura la cual le hizo girar viendo como el grabado del águila en la caja de Pandora enrojecía sus ojos

A lo lejos mientras hablaban Retsu y Marin, el muchacho no separaba la vista de la pelirroja

 **-Bienvenida al Santuario, soy Juna y ellos son…-** Habló la joven águila

 **-KOGA DE PEGASO-** Se adelantó rápidamente el de cabellos rojo quemado a las palabras la muchacha mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja

 **-Y YO SOY SOMA DE LEÓN MENOR-** Habló el peli naranja tras empujar a su amigo a un lado y tomar la mano de la chica para besarla

 **-Te dije que tiene cara de pervertido-** Platicó la pequeña muviana quien llegaba con Leah y Regulus

 **-Si quieres podemos salir después** \- dijo el muchacho mientras acercaba su rostro al de la muchacha ya por completo sonrojada

Nadie se dio cuenta en que momento Retsu se había separado de Marin, tras una liviana capa de polvo todos vieron al león con cara de pocos amigos frente a Altair y el puño de este en la nariz del león menor

A la par que Soma caía al suelo Retsu se le lanzaba encima haciéndole una llave inmovilizándolo

 **-No que te gustaba mi hermana?** \- Exclamaba el león apresando el pecho de su presa con su rodilla mientras mantenía inmovilizadas sus manos

 **-Eso no iba a pasar nunca-** dijo el de bronce por completo inmóvil **–Sería más fácil volverme rico antes que tu hermana me haga caso-** trataba de zafarse de la llave del castaño

 **-Si te acercas a Altair de nuevo te voy a romper los huesos-** Dijo molesto el muchacho mientras soltaba a su amigo

Soma se puso de pie viendo la ira en la cara de Retsu – **No que eras mi mejor amigo!?-**

El chico se quedó viendo imponente a su amigo para luego darle la espalda **–Solo por eso no te mato justo ahora-** Tras darse la vuelta se encontró con los zafiros de la muchacha a quien el carmín había invadido su rostro, Retsu rápidamente alejó la mirada de Altair y se apartó rápidamente de la arena sin dejar notar su sonrojado rostro a ninguno de los presentes

 **-TU…!** \- Se paró justo cuando pasó a lado de Regulus **–Aléjate de mi hermana-** le dijo al muchacho antes de salir apresurado del Coliseo

 **Casa de Aries**

 **-Que creen que diga Fhey cuando se entere de lo que pasó**?- Preguntó Rasgado al resto de sus colegas con quienes se encontraba sentados en la entrada a Aries

 **-Para mí que hay divorcio** \- Dijo Dohko

 **-Van a castrar a Aioria** \- Reían Kanon y Saga

 **-Fhey quedará soltera!-** Se le iluminó el foco a Milo

 **-Aioros tú debes opinar-** Le insinuó Albafica al Sagitario

 **-Claro que voy a defender a mi hermano** \- Replicó el arquero a lo cual todos sus amigos escandalizados dirigieron su vista **-Qué?-**

 **-Y Fhey?-** se atrevió a preguntar Shaka

 **-Pues es mi hermanita…-** Aioros tomó conciencia de los hechos **– Y Aioria…-**

 **-Ambos son tus hermanos…-** dijo Sonia

 **-Si siguen con tanta palabrería van a matar sus neuronas y nos quedaremos sin uno de los Generales-** habló Camus para lo cual Degel chocó puños con el generando una fulminante mirada en Milo

A lo lejos un grupo subía por las escaleras hacia Aries haciendo que los Santos se pusieran en Guardia, Mu y Kiki rápidamente se pusieron de pie para levantar el muro de cristal y así darles tiempo a sus compañeros a regresar a sus templos pero Kanon se adelantó a los Arianos

El geminiano se apresuró en bajar el graderío divisando a dos mujeres y dos hombres, tres de ellos en condiciones deplorables por no decir casi muertos

 **Templo del Patriarca, Anochecer**

 **-Un Castillo cerca del Castillo Einstein?** Saori y Enio se encontraban frente a Sigmund de Grane

El hombre asintió a las palabras de ambas deidades **–No sé qué tan grande es el ejército pero es una estructura muy protegida. Parecía que incluso tiene un campo de fuerza en la entrada-**

 **-En donde encontraste a las Marinas de Poseidón?-** Se adelantó a preguntar Shion

 **-A la entrada de la ciudad, la mujer de cabello negro me pidió ayuda y la Señora Hilda dijo que Poseidón y el resto de Dioses eran aliados, por eso los ayudé**

La Diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra soltó un ligero suspiro y sonrió **–Ve a descansar Sigmund, agradecemos mucho tu informe-**

El hombre vio a Lyfia quien asintió a las palabras de la Diosa permitiendo que se marche. A la salida del Dios Guerrero debía iniciar la pequeña charla

 **-Algo debió suceder en el Santuario Submarino para que un General y dos Marinas estén en ese estado-** Dijo Shion a los presentes **–Como están las Marinas-**

 **-Thetis de Sirena está bajo el cuidado de Mu, Camus dice que su alumno Isaac está recuperándose rápidamente y la otra mujer está en Géminis al cuidado de Kanon** \- Respondió Seiya a la interrogante del Patriarca

 **Casa de Leo**

 **-Hola…-** la chica pelirroja se sentó junto a Retsu en la entrada de Leo **–G…Gracias por defenderme-**

 **-N…No… No fu fue na nada** ….- Replicó el muchacho a las palabras de la chiquilla sintiendo como de repente Altair regalaba un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico

Todos los tonos se le subieron instantáneamente a Retsu tras el pequeño acto de agradecimiento de la jovencita **–Procuraré protegerte más a menudo-** Dijo y cayó súbitamente en cuenta de sus palabras, al voltearse ligeramente se encontró con la muchacha sonrojada y sonriéndole

Dentro de Leo Regulus y Leah habían tomado prestados el celular de Afrodita y la cámara de los acuarianos

 **-Mi hermanito ya creció-** Dijo Leah mientras sonreía y filmaba la escena a la par que unas lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas

 **Casa de Géminis**

 **-Aún no despierta?-** Preguntaba Integra al gemelo que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación donde descansaba la Marina

- **Espero que lo haga hasta mañana-** Respondió frío el ex general de Poseidón mientras abría la puerta

 **-La conoces no es verdad?-** Indagó la muchacha a su par de Géminis

El Santo entró al cuarto donde descansaba la mujer dando la espalda a Integra – **Tuvimos un pasado en común-** dijo antes de cerrar la puerta

Dejó el bowl con agua en la mesita de noche mientras veía a la mujer, recordó lo que había pasado en el templo de Poseidón años atrás y volvieron a sus recuerdos los ojos verdes de aquella mujer que ahora se encontraba durmiendo frente a el

 **-Cuál es el motivo para que estés aquí Shiryuan-**

 **Afueras del Templo del Patriarca (Madrugada del 6 de Septiembre del 2015**

El León no se había movido del lugar desde la eventualidad ocurrida horas atrás, vio como lentamente se abrían las puertas de la Sala de Reuniones, al ver a la mujer de cabellos celestes salir se acercó a ella a la vista de todos los presentes

Viendo la actitud tomada por Aioria, Enio estuvo a punto de acercársele pero su mano fue tomada por la de Saori quien negó ligeramente con su cabeza, Rex estaba demasiado cansado para quedarse a ver una pelea, quizá Wichita y sus amigos se enfaden por la falta de chisme pero el día había sido demasiado aburrido para él y necesitaba de su novia para alegrar un poco su madrugada, Sísifo se llevó a Seiya y Aioros con destino a Leo, habían 4 adolescentes solos y eso no era buena señal por ningún lado, Frodi al igual que Enio estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Shion puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho

Se habían quedado solos, cuando de repente Aioria sintió los brazos de la mujer nuevamente atajar su cuerpo mientras sonreía. El hombre imitó el acto de Lyfia y rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos al poco rato soltándola

 **-Lyfia, necesito que recuerdes-** Le dijo mientras se juntaba a una piedra

 **-Recuerdo todo lo que pasó y no hay día en el que deje de pensar en eso** \- se fue acercando la joven al Santo – **Y ahora has vuelto a la vida…-**

 **-Te dije que tenía a alguien especial en el Santuario** \- sujetó los hombros de la peli celeste haciendo que parara su paso **–Tengo una esposa y dos hijos… Por eso te dije que solo podíamos ser amigos-** Soltó las dos dagas que atravesaron el corazón de la emisaria de Asgard – **Daría mi vida por traer de vuelta a Fhey-**

- **Ahora entiendo-** sonrió ligeramente Lyfia aguantando las lágrimas – **Debe ser un ángel para que hayas puesto tus ojos sobre ella…-**

 **-Podemos seguir siendo amigos** \- habló el León mientras abrazaba a la mujer

Repentinamente un viento frío recorrió la espalda de Aioria obligándolo a soltar a la mujer y volver su cara hacia el norte


	16. Hacia el Palacio Maldito

**Me saltaré el chisme e iré directo al grano xD  
Espero que guste :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora  
Un nuevo personaje agregado es Altair, este OC es perteneciente a INA-STARDUST R y quiero darle las gracias por dejarme usarla desde ahora en el fic :3.  
Un último agradecimiento va para mis queridos amigos Juan Carlos Brito y Shiryuan Ana Velasco por prestarme su OC :3

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS AL IGUAL QUE ALTAIR (de Águila) ESTE PERSONAJE** **ES OBRA INTELECTUAL DE INA-STARDUST R**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Templo de Leo_**

 **-Aioria…-**

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la dulce mujer de ojos azules sonriéndole frente a él mientras sentía las sedosas manos de ella recorrer sus mejillas **–Fhey… estás…-** Articuló lánguidamente cuando lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas

La muchacha besó gentilmente los labios de su marido y volvió a abrigarse entre los brazos de este mientras el hombre acariciaba su cabello **–Tuviste una pesadilla…-** Le dijo mientras sentía como el león se acomodaba para ser esta vez el quien fuese cubierto por el calor de la Diosa

 **-Te habías ido…-** Pegó más su fornido cuerpo a la esbelta figura de la castaña **–Promete que no te irás-** Levantó su vista al rostro de Fhey encontrándose con sus espejos azules antes de ver un fuerte destello blanco

 **-Me quedaré a tu lado siempre-**

El rubio Leo se levantó apresuradamente de la cama, colocó su mano sobre la sábana a su lado y empezó a agitarla buscando a su compañera; Todo había sido un sueño, al igual que hace unos días, Fhey no estaba esa noche a su lado compartiendo la cama, el dulce aroma a lirios y esa piel sedosa no eran más que una ilusión, sintió entonces el cómo su pecho se estremecía.

Imaginó entonces lo que su dulce esposa había pasado tras quince años donde se vio ella sola teniendo que luchar por los dos pequeños que se habían quedado sin su padre.

Su corazón se estremecía con el hecho de pensar en cada lágrima que la muchacha había derramado y en las noches que habría pasado sin dormir

El simplemente había pasado un par de días sin ella y a cada segundo que pasaba su anhelo decaía más

Estaba de pie frente a la ventana cubierto por la penumbra de la noche cuando de repente una luz apareció a sus espaldas, al darse le vuelta se encontró con sus dos muchachos en el portal de la habitación

Repentinamente sintió el esbelto cuerpo de la mayor de sus cachorros aferrarse al suyo mientras el más joven se acercaba lentamente a ellos con una vela en la mano

 **-Vamos a traerla de vuelta papá** \- Escuchó la dulce voz de la muchachita mientras le sonreía **–Tiene que enseñarte como castigar a Retsu-**

 **-Castigar a Leah cuando se entere de su novio…-** corrigió el castaño **–Y tiene que salvarnos de la comida del tío Aioros antes que intoxique a todos-** soltó el muchacho mientras sintió como su padre lo agarraba y al igual que a su hermana lo atraía hacia el

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ustedes- Dijo mientras envolvía a sus cachorros entre sus brazos – **Y estoy seguro que Fhey también lo está-**

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 16: Hacia el Palacio Maldito**

 ** _Casa de Géminis,_** _ **6 de Septiembre del 2015**_

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos verde oliva y de inmediato el miedo invadió su mente, años atrás había dado su vida por la fidelidad a su general pero días atrás había abierto los ojos una vez más sin saber el motivo de ello

 **-Ya era hora que despiertes-** Escuchó la voz de aquel hombre de cabellos azul oscuro que le quitó el sueño durante años lo cual hizo que se sentase de golpe de la cama

 **-General!...-** Vio al hombre de mirada fría sentado frente a la puerta cerrada

Se puso de pie y empujó con su pie la puerta que lentamente se abría para luego acercarse a la mujer **–Shiryuan, qué pasó en el Templo de Poseidón?**

-Fuera de la habitación-

Saga se restregaba la nariz ante la vista del Paradox y Aspros **–Maldito infeliz esta me la paga…-** seguía maldiciendo a su hermano menor por haberlo golpeado con la puerta

 **-Cállate que no me dejas escuchar nada** \- Aspros tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta tratando de escuchar la conversación que suscitaba dentro del cuarto

Mientras se frotaba la nariz repentinamente Saga vio una mano frente a él, levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos lilas de la mayor de las gemelas mientras un muy ligero rubor invadía su rostro

Tras ser ayudado por la muchacha los tres Guerreros se reunieron en la puerta

 **-Que se supone que están haciendo ustedes tres**?- Integra se acercaba por el pasillo viendo a sus tres compañeros pegando oreja a la puerta donde estaba la Marina

 **-Kanon está adentro-** Habló el hermano del nombrado

Integra suspiró y agarró un escoba que peculiarmente estaba cerca de ella y empezó a golpear a los curiosos alejándolos de la puerta **–Aspros me escandalizas, esperaría esto de ellos pero no de ti-**

 **-Estaba aburrido-** Respondió secamente el hombre

 **-Si Kanon sale y los ve se molestará… Busquen que hacer en lugar de estar de curiosos-** Hablo la mujer frente a la entrada del cuarto y sintió como detrás de si la puerta se habría dejado ver a uno de los Gemelos menores

 **-Déjenla descansar un rato más-** Salió del cuarto viendo al cuarteto frente a el **–Si empiezan a fastidiarla verán quien se hace cargo de su alimentación-**

 ** _Rodorio_**

Hace casi una hora que Shion había ordenado a los leones más jóvenes que bajasen al pueblo para inspeccionar, Retsu sonrió contento viendo el avance de construcción tras el ataque suscitado hace días

 **-Porque no te agrado?-** Regulus le habló a su compañero **–Ayer estabas muy molesto conmigo-**

 **-Un pajarito me contó lo que pasó contigo y Leah en el coliseo** …- Se volteó el chico a ver a Regulus quien rápidamente se **ruborizó –Si eso va enserio espero se lo digas a mi padre antes que se entere por otros y planee como matarte cuando duermes-** Se alejó del otro Leo dejándolo solo

Regulus suspiró fastidiado, obviamente Retsu era un buen chico aunque un tanto reservado especialmente cuando su hermana era el tema, no sabía cuál era el problema de un simple beso en la mejilla y el tomar la mano de la chica mientras la consolaba

Caminó un momento por el pueblo cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía, se giró rápidamente simplemente viendo un par de chiquillos jugando con una balón, al volverse se encontró con un par de ojos azules y labios rojos frente a el

 **-Ahora si quieres divertirte?-** La muchacha tomó a Regulus de la playera que llevaba puesta y lo pegó a la pared de una casa **–Ya no está ese Devastador fastidioso-** Le sonrió la chica mientras apresaba a su víctima

 **-Señorita Lu Lujuria…-** Tartamudeo el chico con la cercanía de la rubia mientras el rojo invadía su rostro

 **-Virginia…-** Corrigió la mujer mientras acercaba sus labios a los del pequeño e inocente Leo

Estando ya a punto de lograr su cometido algo golpeó la cabeza de la joven obligándola a separarse de Regulus quien se alejó rápidamente de ella

 **-Pero quien fue!-** Se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza la mujer y se volteó encontrándose a la hija de su "hermana" con una canasta de manzanas en una mano y en la otra una de ellas preparada para lanzársela a la Diosa **–Que Hades te pasa niñita! Pudiste romperme la cabeza!-**

 **-Pensamos que habían regresado al Olimpo** …- Expuso la chiquilla guardando su arma nuevamente en la canasta **–Que te trae por aquí de nuevo "tía"-**

 **-Pasó algo feo**!...- Recordó momentáneamente la chica **-y vinimos a decirles!-** Vio al muchacho como se acercaba a la pequeña muchachita que había lanzado una manzana a su **cabeza –Como mis hermanas deben estar ya con Athena y yo me encontré con ese hermoso chico, pensé en pasar el tiempo un rato-** Le guiñó el ojo a Regulus

Leah indignada por la acción de Lujuria rápidamente tomó la mano de Regulus y lo atrajo a ella para ya retirarse -No podrás divertirte con el tía

Vio como ambos muchachos empezaban a retirarse pero claramente su odiosa sobrina no soltaba la mano del chiquillo, se estaba comportando igual de protectora que Afrodita, cuando le había sugerido que ella se una a la diversión nocturna con el hombre de ojos aguamarina

Se frustró rápidamente, definitivamente la chiquilla era hija de Fhey, primero la madre frustraba su momento de recreación con Hefesto y ahora la hija la dejaba sin recreo con el magnífico muchacho de ojos azules

Se quedó sentada en el lugar durante unos cuantos minutos cuando de repente vio pasar al otro hijo de su fastidiosa "hermana" mayor, el chiquillo era perfecto; los musculosos brazos, esos pectorales definidos y el rostro. Bien hubiese podido ser para ella la reencarnación de Adonis

Necesitaba diversión y si el hijo de Afrodita estaba cerca debía aprovecharlo, quien quita que el muchacho hubiera heredado el instinto salvaje que caracterizó por siglos a su progenitora, instinto, que la actual reencarnación de la Diosa del Deseo Sexual aparentemente tenía dormido o quizá se lo pasó por completo al chico porque dudó que la pequeña mocosa aguafiestas lo tuviera

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Graderío a Leo_**

Ya iba a caer medio día cuando por fin pudo regresar de su visita a la ciudad, el incómodo momento con Regulus en Rodorio verdaderamente lo había irritado y si regresaba en ese estado al Santuario le soltaría toda la sopa a su papá y efectivamente Leah se quedaría sin su aparentemente novio

Súbitamente empezó a sentirse mareado por un momento pensó en que el desayuno cortesía de su tío le había sentado mal, se arrimó a una de las columnas y cubrió sus ojos con la mano, al quitar la mano vio frente a él una chica de cabello rubio acercando sus labios a los suyos

Cerró los ojos, sus piernas no pudieron más y sintió su cuerpo golpear la roca

 **-Es enserio?-** Lujuria vio al chico contra la pared inconsciente **–creo que se me pasó la mano… pero bueno-** se apresuró en sentarse en las piernas del León y quitar la playera roja que llevaba, se mordió los labios sintiendo el esculpido cuerpo del adolecente, hubiese sido la oportunidad perfecta de probar que tan bien dotado estaba el chico, si solo no se hubiera pasado con esos polvos raritos que le había robado a Momo

Al menos aprovecharía probando al chico de cierta forma, cabía la posibilidad que despertara en medio de tanto toqueteo para que ella pueda cumplir su misión

Estuvo a punto de intentar quitar las bermudas que traía Retsu cuando escuchó algo subir por las escaleras, dejó a su semidesnuda victima ahí y se esfumó tal y como había llegado, sin que nadie la viera

Sōma subía tranquilamente hacia Leo, necesitaba hablar con Retsu sobre lo que pasó con Altair en el Coliseo, de todas formas era su mejor amigo y no quería estar disputado con el, suficiente tenía con Koga y el hecho de que lo haya opacado ante la hermosa pelirroja

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con su susodicho mejor amigo detrás de una columna con el pecho desnudo – **RETSU!-** se acercó al castaño viéndolo dormido – **Que te paso!-** Agarró la playera y se dispuso a ponérsela para poder llevarlo a Leo, quizá el sol le había hecho una mala pasado o lo más probable es que la comida de Aioros estuviera haciendo efecto

Llegaron a Leo cuando Retsu ya estaba empezando a "recobrar" la lucidez, la pelirroja que estaba sentada leyendo en la entrada acompañada del Devastador de Roc vio como ambos muchachos se acercaban, Jano se apresuró a ir en su encuentro ayudando a Sōma a sostener el cuerpo del castaño **–Que les pasó! Lo atacaron?-**

 **-Me lo encontré así cuando venía aquí-** Entraron a la zona privada y Altair se apresuró en abrir la puerta de la habitación de Retsu, Sōma lo dejó en la cama donde la pelirroja se dispuso a acomodarlo **–Sōma trae agua por favor, Jano pásame una manta del ropero-**

Altair se sentó en la cama junto al chico sosteniendo su mano al momento vio como lentamente abría sus ojos a la par que sujetaba su mano

 **-Eres un ángel?-**

Rápidamente todos los tonos de rojo se le pegaron a la cara de la muchacha tras las palabras de león y vio como nuevamente Retsu volvía a cerrar sus ojos. Sonrió dulcemente mientras empezaba a acariciar de manera delicada el rostro del chico

 **-Creo que aquí sobro…-** Jano empezó a escurrirse por la puerta dejando solos a ambos muchachos

Leah llegó al poco rato con Regulus, se habían entretenido en Géminis con el "comunicado" de uno de sus tíos, se apresuró a la habitación de su hermano y abrió despacito la puerta, se asomó lentamente y vio a ambos jóvenes hablando, Retsu estaba recostado con una compresa de agua en la frente y Altair estaba dándole la espalda

Fue ahí cuando Leah notó los ojos de su hermano, Retsu veía a la pelirroja de la misma manera que su padre hacía con Fhey, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que significaba, su hermanito estaba enamorado

Cerró la puerta despacito mientras llegaban a su mente hechos de hace varios meses atrás.

Cuando todos habían regresado al Santuario las andanzas del Leo iniciaron, a ojos de su hermana parecía que el pasatiempo de Retsu era seducir a cuanta doncella y amazona se le pasase por delante. Cada chica que se le acercaba quedada flechada por el muchacho; No es que Retsu no hubiera querido una novia, durante los cuatro primeros meses en el Santuario, había salido con varias muchachas, una más hermosa que la anterior pero nunca duraba más de dos salidas con cada chica

Obviamente todas las doncellas quedaban encantadas con el físico extraordinario del castaño, no es que Retsu fuera un mal chico pero Leah conocía mejor que nadie a su hermano, pensó que su vanidad o la gran arrogancia eran los detonantes para que sus novias no le duraran más de dos salidas, cierto día quedó con Sōma para ir a espiar a su hermano

Dada la fama de Don Juan que llevaba a cuestas, Leah pensó que su hermano se portara como tal con la amazona con la que salió ese día

Se encontró con la chiquilla en el parque central de la ciudad, Retsu ni siquiera sonrió al verla, por otro lado la rubia al divisarlo se regocijó de alegría e incluso trató de besarlo pero el castaño hizo de lado su cara dejando que los labios de la joven cayeran sobre su mejilla

A Leah le impresionó demasiado el ver a su hermano así, Retsu era reservado y algo serio con la gente que apenas conocía pero cuando ya entraba en confianza era alegre y desinhibido especialmente con las chicas, incluso su hermano parecía ser más cariñoso con ella que con la rubia de ojos verdes

El resto de la cita pasó igual que el inicio, la poca atención de Retsu en la chica que contrastaba con cada suspiro que generaba la amazona en compañía del castaño

Leah nunca había tenido una cita, pero según lo que Fhey le había contado sobre las citas con Aioria, las parejas se tomaban de la mano e incluso cuando ya había más confianza entre ellos se besaban, pero Retsu no hacía nada de eso.

Llegó ya la noche cuando el León regreso, había ido directamente al cuartito en el campamento que ocupaba su hermana, empezaron a hablar de la fama que se había ganado el chico en el Santuario. La conversación empezó a fluir cuando el Retsu soltó unas cuantas palabras a su hermana que la impresionaron **"Solo busco a la indicada…"**

Leah sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermano menor **-Ella vendrá a ti, no debes buscarla de esta manera-**

La castaña se sorprendió, nunca pensó que fuese tan literal la forma de que sus palabras se cumplirían, quien iba a decir que la muchacha pelirroja recién llegada iba a ser la que le robe el corazón a su hermanito

Repentinamente sintió una mano en su hombro que la sacó de su trance **–Woow seguro que pensabas en algo importante-** sonó la voz de Regulus **–Athena ha solicitado la presencia de todos…-**

 ** _Salón de reuniones_**

Pasó una hora para cuando ya todos se encontraba ya instalados en el templo, frente a Athena estaba la mujer que había llegado la noche anterior con las marinas,

 **-Shiryuan, tu informe-** Habló secamente Kanon a la mujer

- **Atacaron el Santuario Submarino en ausencia de la Señora Anfitrite, devastaron mucho de lo que ya se había reconstruido y todos los generales fueron derrotados-**

Shion se acercó y empezó a rodear a la mujer **-Qué hay de Poseidón y Anfitrite, siguen vivos?-**

 **-No lo sé…-** Empezó a sentir escalofrío **-Una mujer atacó el lugar y cuando fuimos al Palacio del Señor, el ya no se encontraba, todos mis hombres cayeron, solo yo pude escapar…-**

 **-Y qué hay de tus otros acompañantes-** Volvió a interrumpir Enio a la mujer

 **-Cuando salí del templo en Cabo Sounion encontré al chico casi muerto clavado en un cráter en el piso y a Thetis estaba más adelante en las mismas condiciones-**

 **-LAS ERINIAS!-** Entró de improvisto Enio asustando a todos los presentes **–Esas brujas escaparon del Tártaro, fui a hablar con el Kraken-** habló masticando un **chicle –La maldita de Alecto fue quien los atacó y Tisífone vino al Santuario con el otro par de brujas-**

 **-Megala es la única que no ha atacado-** Leah soltó unas cuantas palabras ante la sonrisa de Enio

Enio asintió ante la mirada de la muchacha **–Ker y Hecate están con ellas y de seguro esas inútiles no trabajan por su cuenta-**

 **-Y cuál es tu sugerencia ante esto-** Preguntó gentil Saori

 **-Movilizarnos, inmediatamente-** miró fijo Enio a Saori **–Tus tropas están completas, si seguimos esperando perderemos a más-**

 **-El Dios Hefesto y varios otros cayeron en una emboscada** \- se puso de pie Sísifo

Aioros por su parte se levantó y arrodilló frente a Saori **–Las Diosas Menores del amor pudieron escapar y nos dijeron eso, tendremos que seguir el consejo de la Diosa Enio-**

 **-Partiremos enseguida entonces-** Saori se levantó del trono **–Sísifo que un grupo de Santos Dorados vayan a Palestra a defenderla y…-**

 **-Athena…-** Kanon se levantó súbitamente **–Te pido permiso de ir con un grupo al Santuario de Poseidón, necesitamos ver que tan mal está la situación por allá-**

Enio caminó hacia Kanon **–Tu eres Dragón Marino no es verdad?, sabía que había escuchado de ti…-** rio Enio ante la mirada fría de Kanon – **Este me agrada…-**

 **-Toma a los hombres que consideres necesarios y partan ahora mismo, el resto de nosotros iremos hacia el Palacio Maldito-** Shion se quitó el casco y miró a todos **–Terminaremos con esto de una vez por todas y traeremos de vuelta a la Diosa Afrrodita-**

Todos los hombres habían ya salido a prepararse, dentro de 30 minutos se encontrarían en Aries para partir a sus destinos.

 **-Usted no va al Santuario de Poseidon por lo que alegó-** la mujer de cabellos cortos y ojos verde oliva se paró tras Kanon **–Cuáles son sus intenciones-**

 **Ayudar a quienes una vez consideré hermanos… aunque nunca se los dije-**


	17. Designios Oscuros

" **Heeeey Macarena…."  
Ya tengo el final :v solo recuerden la primera frase, llegó el momento de ponerse serios…  
Espero que guste :3 y GRACIAS a quienes leen :3**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Los hechos que acontecen en este fic se dan 15 años después de la Guerra contra Hades en el Saint Seiya Original y 1 año después de la Batalla contra Saturno en Saint Seiya Omega, además! Estoy usando edades diferentes para los Bronceaditos originales (Seiya y su pandilla)También quiero aclarar que no tomo en cuenta la historia de Next Dimension puesto que dicha historia no está completa aún, así que me hice de la vista gorda y pasé ese bonito manga de lado dejando que mi imaginación vuele al igual que hice con Saintia Sho .  
En este capítulo nuevamente se ha agregado un grupo de personajes pertenecientes a LOBUNALUNA, debo recalcar que para el uso de estos se ha solicitado el consentimiento de su creadora  
Un nuevo personaje agregado es Altair, este OC es perteneciente a INA-STARDUST R y quiero darle las gracias por dejarme usarla desde ahora en el fic :3.  
Un último agradecimiento va para mis queridos amigos Juan Carlos Brito y Shiryuan Ana Velasco por prestarme su OC :3

ALERTA!

El presente fic puede causar cáncer ocular  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_ Este pony no se hace responsable por daños cerebrales causados por su lectura

 **SAINT SEIYA, SAINT SEIYA THE LOST CANVAS Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
** **NO ME PERTENECEN** **AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEVASTADORES, DICHOS PERSONAJES LE** **PERTENECEN A LOBUNALUNA** **Y PUEDEN ENCONTRARLOS EN VARIOS DE SUS FICS AL IGUAL QUE ALTAIR (de Águila) ESTE PERSONAJE** **ES OBRA INTELECTUAL DE INA-STARDUST R**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Santuario de Athena, Templo de Leo, 5 de Septiembre (media noche)_**

Retsu estaba recostado sobre su cama leyendo, se giró repentinamente tras bajar el libro para quedar mirando de frente la vela que le daba luz. De improvisto la mecha empezó a generar pequeñas chispas rojas y a su mente llegaron esos dos grandes y hermosos rubíes que poseía la pelirroja, hija de la amiga de sus padres, la cual se había metido en lo más profundo de su mente

Sacudió la cabeza y puso uno de los almohadones sobre su cara, ni siquiera él sabía que era lo que poseía esa chiquilla para tenerlo en esas condiciones. Claro que era bonita, de hecho era la chica más bonita que nunca hubiera visto, Leah no contaba porque era su hermana y su misión como hermano era patearle el trasero a cualquier zoquete que tratara de acercársele.

Hubieron muchas chicas pero ninguna generó nunca el sentimiento que esa pequeña pelirroja encendió en el pecho del León desde que la vio

Tras tirar el almohadón al piso se dispuso a volver a su lectura, agradecía a Zeus que por lo menos se le pegó ese buen hábito de su madre, Fhey amaba leer, de hecho el libro que empezaba a ojear era el favorito de su madre, Hyoga se lo había regalado hace varios años. "La Madre" de Máximo Gorki era el segundo bebe consentido de Fhey.

Leyó unas cuantas hojas, la lectura se le había hecho muy entretenida, hubiera seguido así de no ser por un ruido que escuchó llegar del corredor. Dejó el libro de lado y salió corriendo hacia la entrada a la zona privada, Instantáneamente el carmín invadió su rostro

Altair sujetaba en sus manos un jarrón griego que decoraba la entraba hasta hace unos cuantos segundos, detrás de ella Regulus y Leah llegaban pero en frente de la pelirroja se encontraba el causante de que por poco su rostro se encienda tanto como el color de su cabello al igual que el del muchacho frente a ella

La hija de la antigua águila dejó resbalar la antigüedad que tenía en sus manos segundos después de ver al muchacho de cabellos castaños quien solo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama dejando ver gracias a las antorchas en el pasillo, el bien trabajado cuerpo del más joven de los Leo.

Retsu lentamente se giró para poder salir corriendo de nuevo al cuarto de donde había salido dejando a su hermana y Regulus riendo mientras que la pelirroja miraba al piso por completo sonrojada y jugando con sus manos

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y golpeó su cabeza contra esta al igual que sus puños – **Altair….-**

 **Saint Seiya: Gold Saints**

 **Saga De Ofiuco**

 **Capítulo 17: Designios Oscuros**

 ** _Casa de Géminis,_** _ **6 de Septiembre del 2015**_

 **-Estas seguro que no quieres que vaya contigo?-** El gemelo mayor del siglo XX le hablaba a su hermano quien estaba a punto de subir a la entrada del templo

Fijó sus ojos azules en el hombre idéntico a él con una mirada fría **–Quiero estar concentrado en eso y si vienes conmigo vas a distraerme…-**

Rápidamente Saga puso cara de indignación y se acercó a su hermano **–Quieres decirme que solo te estorbaré? Como te atreves idiota-**

 **-Quiero decir que no sé lo que pasó ahí abajo y no quiero ponerte en peligro en vano-** mantuvo la seriedad por unos minutos hasta que repentinamente se le escapó una carcajada **–Aioros será tu niñera mientras yo no estoy contigo-** Salió rápidamente dejando a Saga con la palabra en la boca

Vio a la entrada de Géminis donde ya se encontraban los guerreros que lo acompañarían al Santuario Submarino **–Es hora de irnos…-** volteó su cara para ver a la mujer de ojos verdes **–Shiryuan, tú y los otros dos se quedarán-**

La mujer estuvo a punto de quejarse hasta que alguien saltó frente a ella **–Si quiere ir déjala, invadieron sus tierras y si busca venganza pues que la tenga-** Enio caminó hacia Kanon **–O acaso no quieres que vaya por alguna otra razón?-**

Kanon miró fastidiado a la Diosa y empezó a bajar los escalones **–no me hago responsable de nadie-**

 **-Que dijo este?-** Ángelo bajaba tras Kanon junto a Afrodita y Rasgado

 **-Que si te mueres será por idiota-** Respondió el hombre con la armadura de Piscis

Shiryuan bajó acompañada de Amor y Sonia siguiendo a los otros Santos mientras que Enio se quedaba con el resto de Geminianos, se volteó viendo a las gemelas quienes tenían la vista en sus compañeros que lentamente se alejaban

 **-Ustedes dos irán a Palestra con Fudo de Virgo-** les habló a las dos mujeres frente a ella **–Necesitamos proteger ese flanco también-**

 ** _Ruinas del Castillo Heinstein, Madrugada del_** _ **7 de Septiembre del 2015**_

 **-Un poco más adelante-** El Asgardiano caminaba frente al grupo **–Pronto llegaremos al Castillo-**

 **-Que se paren todos-** Habló la Diosa del derramamiento de sangre haciendo detenerse a todos para luego llamar a un par de guerreros **–Retsu, Jano…-** rápidamente vio a los muchachos de rodillas frente a ella **–Sigilosos-**

Tal y como llegaron frente a su Diosa ambos jóvenes desaparecieron instantáneamente dejando sorprendidos al resto de presentes

 **-Y eso que fue?-** Kardia se aventuró a preguntar a pesar de la mirada seria de la Diosa

La mujer se mantuvo mirando al frente sin siquiera voltear a ver nadie mientras mantenía las manos a sus espaldas **–Los dos son los guerreros más cautelosos que conozco-** giró lentamente chocando su mirada con la del escorpión que se atrevió a preguntar **–Podrían matarte sin que siquiera te des cuenta que alguno de ellos estuvo a tu lado-**

 **-Exploradores…-** Sísifo caminó frente a sus compañeros **–Los envió para que analicen la situación frente a nosotros…-** el hombre vio como la Diosa asentía a sus palabras

 **-Esperaremos a que regresen, descansen-** levantó tenuemente la voz Saori **–Lo que nos espera será duro-** sintió la mano del antiguo Pegaso posarse en su hombro y posó la suya sobre la de Seiya – **Espero que mi padre nos acompañe en lo que vendrá…-**

Todos los presentes hicieron caso a las palabras de la Diosa, los Espectros a pesar de no tener motivo lo hicieron aunque con caras largas e incomodidad

La peli celeste se acercó a León sentándose a su lado, al poco rato la joven castaña sentada junto a Aioria se puso de pie **–Creo que no les agrado a tu hija-** dijo viendo a la chiquilla sentarse al pie de un árbol

 **-Leah no detesta a nadie y Retsu…-** soltó una ligera risa para luego mirar a la peli celeste **–Él tiene un carácter especial pero es un buen chico, solo están preocupados por su madre-**

Su mirada no se separaba de su progenitor, acaso Fhey se enojaría por la presencia de aquella mujer junto a Aioria? Tal cual ella lo estaba haciendo?. Claro que no lo haría, Fhey no era de ese tipo de mujeres, ella confiaría en las palabras de su esposo y simplemente sonreiría ante las reacciones de las personas o incluso se acercaría a ellos para poder entablar una amistad con aquella mujer

 **-Helena…-** hablo la Diosa de cabellera negra viendo el sobresalto generado en la muchachita **–Te asusté?** \- rio sarcásticamente ante la reacción de la chiquilla – **Los semidioses siempre son un obstáculo para Dioses Oscuros-**

 **-Se refiere a mí y Retsu?-** la castaña dirigió la vista a la Diosa que se sentó junto a ella

- **A menos que alguno de los dos sea adoptado, no** \- dijo viendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Leah – **En la mitología, Helena fue un personaje trágico que llevó mala fortuna a su familia, fue la hija mortal más hermosa de Zeus-**

 **-Pero que tiene que ver ella conmigo-** interrumpió el relato de la Diosa

 **-La belleza de Helena fue parte de la perdición de muchos pero también de la fortuna de otros-** volvió a hablar Enio – **Afrodita es la más hermosa de las Olímpicas y Helena la más bella de las mortales, si tú eres la reencarnación de Helena…-**

 **-Traeré desgracia a mi familia-**

- **Al igual que hizo Fhey, forjarás tu propio camino, no eres Helena, solo parte de ella vive en ti-** sintió de repente su cuerpo rodeado pos los brazos de Leah y sonrió correspondiendo el gesto – **Tú y Retsu son los primeros descendientes de Afrodita desde la era mitológica, estoy segura que ambos serán tan grandes como han sido los hijos mortales de cualquier otro Dios** \- Se separó de la chiquilla golpeándole el hombro con el puño para luego levantarse y alejarse de ella

- **Eres muy dulce a pesar de todo Enio** \- Saori le habló a su par de cabellos negros quien le dirigió una mirada fría – **Aunque lo escondes muy bien-**

- **Estimo mucho a Fhey pero más te vale no mencionar esto a nadie** \- continuó su camino la mujer para repentinamente verse frente a los dos muchachos enviados por ella hace algunos minutos – **Que tal están las cosas-**

- **Efectivamente hay un campo de fuerza rodeando el castillo** \- Jano habló a su Diosa mientras el resto de guerreros empezaban a rodearlos – **Fue imposible penetrar al interior pero no hay guardias fuera del castillo-**

- **Solo hay una forma de eliminar esa barrera** \- Saori dirigió la mirada a los portadores de Sagitario – **Espero puedan ayudarnos** \- vio como los tres hombres tras asentir se arrodillaban ante ella

- **Los Devastadores y Retsu serán el equipo de avanzada** \- Empezó a caminar seguida por los nombrados – **Que vas a decir Milo** \- vio al escorpio frente a ella

- **Porque llevas al gato enano?-** dijo Milo mientras tragaba saliva al ver la expresión de Enio

 **-Yo misma entrené a Retsu y conozco de lo que es capaz además…-**

- **QUIERO IR TAMBIÉN!-** La pequeña pelirroja caminó hacia la Diosa quedando junto al Leo de cabello castaño quien no se había dado cuenta de su cercanía

La seriedad de Retsu se desvaneció viéndose junto a la muchacha, rápidamente empujó a Jano y se puso detrás de él ocultando su rostro que había adaptado el color del cabello de Altair

Enio expulsó aire irritada viendo a la chiquilla y especialmente el cómo tenía a uno de los más aguerridos guerreros que había entrenado – **Si te matan mis hombres no serán responsables…-**

- **YO LA CUIDARÉ** \- Escucharon bajita la voz del castaño detrás de Jano – **Se… Seré re…respo…ponsable de… de Altair-**

El Roc soltó una pequeña carcajada y trató de retirarse de su posición frente a Retsu – **Eres mi hermano… no me traiciones** \- Escuchó bajito la voz del Leo y se quedó en su lugar

Se alejaron lentamente del Castillo Heinstein con rumbo hacia el edificio localizado a algunos minutos de donde se hallaban, palabras iban y venía de las bocas de todos

Caminaba tranquilamente unos cuantos pasos detrás de su hermana cuando de improvisto vio al antecesor de su padre acercarse a la castaña, rojo invadió una vez más cuando vio a la chiquilla aferrarse del brazo dorado de Regulus, adelantó el paso metiéndose en medio de ambos haciendo que su hermana le agarrase el brazo dejando un tanto pasmado a su par de Leo – **Iban a tropezar** \- se excusó ante su hermana quien pellizcó su brazo para luego soltarlo

Sonrió arrogante tras ver como Juna caminaba junto a su hermana, la sonrisa no le duró mucho al ver a la chiquilla pelirroja junto a ambas, apresuró nuevamente el paso al ver como la jovencita le sonreía sin notar lo que había frente a el

Se sintió mareado por un segundo viendo frente a él un gran cráter, se volteó de lado viendo a Regulus sujetándolo con los ojos gigantescos – **Por poco y no la cuentas…-**

- **Se parece al cráter donde tirábamos las cabezas de los juzgados** \- Jano se acercó a ambos alejándolos de la orilla viendo como Retsu reía y una gran incógnita se apoderaba de la cara de Regulus

- **Gracias** \- Retsu cambió el tono de voz con el que casi todo el tiempo se refería a Regulus – **Cuando éramos pequeños jugábamos al Tribunal de Castigos-**

- **Tribunal de Castigos…?-** Siguió caminando con ambos chicos

- **Retsu era el juez, yo el verdugo y Leah era la que consolaba a las viudas** \- Rio Jano viendo la cara de Regulus – **Los traidores e infructuosos merecían la pena máxima** \- cambió su tono de voz a uno más sombrío

Regulus se alejó un tanto de ambos que caminaban sonriendo – **Y cuál era ese castigo?-**

- **La muerte…-** se paró Retsu de improvisto y abrazó a Regulus del hombro – **Jano les cortaba la cabeza a todos los peluches que teníamos cuando tenían alguna falta… tienes que ver la colección de hachas que tiene-**

- **Recuerdas la que usamos para decapitar a la Señora Vaca?-** suspiró Jano

 **-Mi favorita… debemos llevar a Regulus al tribunal** \- continuó hablando Retsu mientras caminaba

- **Para que nos ayude a terminar las sentencias** , **El Señor Tigre lleva esperando 6 años esperando la suya-**

Al cabo de 20 minutos llegaron a su destino, ante ellos un portón dorado yacía erguido y frente a este un defensa imperceptible para ojos de cualquier humano normal

Los portadores de Sagitario tensaron sus arcos, tres flechas doradas envueltas por el cosmos de la Diosa de la Sabiduría en la Guerra y la Diosa del Derramiento de Sangre destinadas a la barrera se lanzaron. El impacto generó un poderoso destello que obligó a todos los guerreros evitar contacto visual, una fuerte ventisca siguió al destello para luego dejas escuchar cristal romperse, la defensa invisible ya no estaba, solo bastó el golpe de los dos Santos de Tauro para que la compuerta dorada cayera

Los Devastadores rápidamente saltaron a los interiores del obscuro edificio. El más joven de los Leo sintió una mano en su hombro para girarse y encontrar a su padre a un lado y a su hermana en el otro, besó gentilmente la frente de su hermana para velozmente dirigir su vista al león de antaño – **Te la encargo mucho…-** musitó mientras se alejaba y cargaba en brazos a la joven pelirroja para seguir a los Devastadores.

 ** _Interiores del Palacio, Salón Principal_**

 **-Melinoe!-** Ker se encontraba de pie junto al trono dentro del gran salón – **No quiero a ningún semidiós estorbando-**

La de piel pálida esbozó una frívola sonrisa mientras salía del gran cuarto dando paso a otra mujer con una larga melena dorada acompañada de la anciana que a ligero paso entraba detrás la rubia

 **-Cuantos faltan…-** volvió a hablar la Diosa de la Muerte Violenta a las dos mujeres recién llegadas

La rubia pasó de largo a la mayor ignorándola por completo, lo cual generó cólera en Ker

 **-Athena y Enio son las últimas pero…-** Se dirigió la anciana a la diosa de cabellos cortos **–Sasha no te servirá de contenedor y tampoco hemos encontrado a Zeus, Hades y Poseidón-**

 **-No te preocupes por los tres inútiles, con lo débiles que están será mucho más fácil que nada-**

 **-Tu desesperación podría derrumbar todo lo que han construido-**

 ** _Interiores del Palacio_**

Entraron juntos a la gran edificación siguiendo a las Diosas que encabezaban al grupo

No tenían idea de lo que había, ni siquiera podían imaginar que había frente a ellos

- **Debimos derribar esta porquería cuando estábamos afuera y no perder el tiempo** \- Kardia habló fúrico a quienes caminaban a su lado

 **-Vinimos en misión de rescate…-** Manigoldo interrumpió las quejas de su amigo – **Si Aioria te escucha te golpeará-**

 **-Como si le tuviera mie…-** sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda, se giró lentamente y vio la mirada del León penetrándolo

Repentinamente escucharon la risa de una mujer para luego ver como el gran pasillo se iluminaba por las brochas poniendo a todos en alerta

 **-Llegaron los inútiles-** Melinoe se paró a unos metros de ellos **–Vienen a salvar a sus amigas verdad?** Tras de ella empezaron a aparecer seres pálidos con los ojos iluminados, dio un golpe en el suelo y la piedra empezó a caer a la par que las paredes se movían y el piso se elevaba separando a todos

Aioria y Regulus trataron de tomar la mano de Leah sin resultado, las paredes separaban a todos, Seiya había sujetado a Saori de la mano mientras que los seres espectrales se dirigían hacia los guerreros

Muchos de ellos solos, varios pasajes se abrieron para que continúen su camino. Regulus golpeaba desesperadamente la pared que lo separaba de la castaña para poder acercarse nuevamente a ella, ni un relámpago de voltaje fue suficiente para echar abajo el muro **–TE SACARÉ DE AHÍ LEAH! ESPERA!-**

Detrás de la pared la muchacha suspiró y puso su mano sobre la piedra **–Regulus-** posó su frente contra la roca **–continúa Reg… Recuerda la promesa que me hiciste-**

 **-NO TE DEJARÉ SOLA!... TE DIJE QUE ESTARÍA CONTIGO-** Gritó mientras posaba su mano sobre la piedra sin saber que la muchacha del otro lado hacía lo mismo – **Déjame encontrar la manera de sacarte…-**

Los Santos de bronce que se hallaban con Regulus escucharon la conversación, fue ahí entonces cuando Sōma entendió, Regulus podía ser un tonto a sus ojos, distraído e hiperactivo llegando incluso en ocasiones a parecerle presumido pero por encima de todo lo que pensaba, eso que veía en el Leo justo en ese momento le hizo cambiar de opinión

 **-Los veré más adelante-** Emprendió el camino por el pequeño callejón manteniendo la mano sobre la pared

.*.*.*.*.*.

 **-Crees que este fue el plan desde el principio?-** Manigoldo le habló a su par de Piscis quien caminaba detrás de Sísifo

 **-Encerrarnos? O separarnos** \- habló el peli celeste sin regresar a ver a su amigo **–Sea lo que sea, debemos encontrar a Athena y reunirnos con el resto-**

Caminaron por el callejón durante varios minutos, uno detrás del otro debido a lo estrecho del lugar

Cuando se llevaron a Fhey, Saori y el mismo Regulus le dijeron que esas tipas se habían llevado a Sasha, ella era una antigua reencarnación de su Diosa, cuál era el motivo para volverla a la vida, en aquel momento no lo entendió incluso seguía sin hacerlo pero su corazón le decía que debía buscarla, él no podía perder los estribos al igual que hizo Aioria cuando se llevaron a su esposa, sabía que debía encontrarla

Ahora ya no había peros para poder decirle lo que sentía, antes de morir se lo había dicho indirectamente, sintió que en esta era podría ser feliz si tan solo ella lo aceptara, la familia con la que soñó pero no pudo ser gracias a las responsabilidades de la guerra y especialmente porque su amor era imposible

Lograron salir de aquel pasillo oscuro, El cáncer interpuso su mano frente al Sagitario impidiendo que un par de espectros los vieran

Un cuarto fue el destino de aquellos seres y ahí fue cuando Sísifo divisó las cascadas violáceas de la muchacha de piel blanca, el rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ropas enmarañadas, que le había sucedido?,

Vio como lentamente la chica levantaba la cara, a pesar de ese estado, su mirada imponente no había decaído, fue ahí cuando sus ojos se cruzaron

Los ojos azul prusia del Sagitario se fundieron con los verdes de ella, sonrió mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla para que luego una daga ensangrentada se interpusiera entre ella y su Sagitario

 **-Sasha…-** Instintivamente hizo materializar el arco dorado en su mano para lanzar una flecha a aquel ser que trataría de quitarle la vida a la muchacha a la par que sus compañeros al igual que el invocaban sus técnicas eliminando a ambos seres

Corrió hacia ella tal y cual lo hacía cuando la chica era pequeña, destrozó los grilletes que apresaban las manos pálidas de Sasha, sintió como los delgados brazos de la muchacha rodeaban su cuello mientras él por completo desesperado refugiaba su cuerpo entre sus extremidades, entonces escuchó como las lágrimas de Sasha caían sobre su peto

 **-Sabía que vendrías por mí Sísifo-**

.*.*.*.*.*.

Un piso encima de sus compañeros, el más joven de los Leo recorría un inmenso pasillo en busca de los Devastadores

 **-Malditos apurados, nos dejaron atrás…** \- Retsu caminaba cuando vio de lado a su compañera de cabellos rojos – **Quédate conmigo Altair…-** Vio como nuevamente la chiquilla se sonrojaba lo cual lo puso nervioso – **Di…Digo que…bueno yo…-**

 **-Dejaré que me cuides… porque no tengo armadura verdad?-** dijo sin mirar al Santo la muchacha

 **-Son taaan cursis-** Una de las furias apareció frente a ambos muchachos **–Me van a hacer vomitar-**

Rápidamente Retsu empujó a Altair detrás de él mientras asumía posición de combate

 **-Oh… vas a defender a la mocosa?-** Aplaudió mientras reía sarcásticamente – **Todo un caballero-**

El semblante del león había cambiado a pesar de la cercanía de la muchacha, a pesar de todo, sabía cuál era su misión – **Haber bruja maldita, antes de matarte me vas a decir dónde está mi madre** \- de su puño empezó a sacar ligeras cargas eléctricas mientras aumentaba su cosmos – **Si me lo dices tendré piedad de ti y te daré una muerte rápida..-**

.*.*.*.*.*.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo negro por completo sola mientras rememoraba el contenido de aquellos pergaminos que había leído días atrás, sabía cuál era su tarea, pero tenía miedo

Fallar significaría la muerte de varios de sus amigos, no podía darse el gusto de hacerlo, después de quince años volvía a tener a su familia, sus padres, su hermano, incluso el resto de la orden a quien cariñosamente empezó a llamar tíos

La luz apareció al final del pasillo y de improvisto se halló frente a la Diosa de la Muerte Violenta

Había llegado la hora, a pesar de su miedo a morir tendría que cumplir con lo que ella misma se había propuesto, vio como Ker le sonreía mientras una guadaña negra se materializaba en su mano

 **-Helena…-**


End file.
